Louise's Life is a Game: Rebuffed
by RebukeX7
Summary: -Video-gamesque story- side-story to the LIAG that series can be read alone. Louise wanted more than anything to summon a magnificent familiar that could prove she was a mage. What she didn't expect, was for her familiar to show her that she could be so much more. Eventual godlike! Gray! Louise. Louise/Yuri-harem. Lightning/? M for future chapters. Genre: Emotional Roller coaster.
1. Level 0

_**Disclaimer I don't own a god damn thing**_

 _ **RebuffX7: Here we go my first public story and on this page, hopefully the feedback you guys give me can help us have an enjoyable time until Rebuke returns!**_

 **[Betaed by: The Undying Will]**

 **{Beta's Note: The Beta Reader has stamped his approval. Actually, there really wasn't much to Beta. Rebuff did a superb job in writing this…even if I feel the need to look for mistakes that aren't there so kudos to her! P.S. Rebuff, you may have noticed this but I shifted a few things to the center, I think it feels better to read that way although you could change it back if you don't like it.}**

 **RebuffX7: Nice!**

 **Featured BGMS:**

 _ **Vengeance-Zack Hemsey**_

 _ **Blinded by Light-Final Fantasy XII OST**_

 _ **Victory Fanfare-Final fantasy VII OST**_

 _ **-Halkeginia: Ground Zero-**_

 **BGM: Vengeance-Zack Hemsey**

" _Damn...damn it…! Such power…" A tall woman with pink hair and bright aqua eyes grunted out as she forced herself up to her feet. Covering her body were broken pieces of metal and burnt cloth-the remains of what used to be armor. The woman cursed as she looked down at her left arm where she found a piece of burnt twisted metal that used to be her trusted shield. Her right arm hung limply at her side as her crimson blade lay stabbed into the ground before her. "Broken." The woman muttered before she slung off her shield before prying her blade from the ground. "How are you holding up?" The woman questioned as she rested her blade on her shoulder and turned around_

" _As good as expected. Much more than what we can say for...well, everything else." A second woman replied. Like the first, the second woman too had pink hair though her right eye was pink while her left was closed and covered in blood that slid down her face. She was a shorter woman, standing a head shorter than the first and her elegant black dress was still recognizable despite the occasional tear here and there. "Light…if you hadn't blocked that–"_

"– _Don't think about it. What matters is that you survived." Lightning said firmly making the shorter woman laugh bitterly._

" _Yes but only I did, look." The woman said as she gestured to their surroundings where there was nothing but a massive scorched crater that extended as far as either of their eyes could see, no other sign of life spotted. The only piece of land that was even close to unscathed rested beneath their feet. "I feel nothing, no life besides mine and yours…this world is dead." The woman said as a tear slid from her eye._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Before Lightning could respond a massive staircase rose from the ground and up towards a massive door that was forged out of the brightest crystal either of them had ever seen._

" _This is it…the final battle." Lightning murmured. "We cannot afford to think about what happened. Like you said, everything is gone so we can no longer fight for freedom, but we can still fight for vengeance. So I ask you, will you fight? Or will you waver?" Lightning asked coldly._

" _I never waver." The woman answered resolutely as she matched Lightning's glare with her own before brushing past the armored woman. "You once said nothing could defeat that thing, and you were right. I_ _ **am**_ _nothing. This ends today." The woman stated making Lightning smirk slightly._

" _Long live the Queen of heretics."_

" _Indeed." The woman said as she stepped onto the first stone step before turning around and grabbing Lightning's broken arm. "And as Queen, I must protect my subjects. Even if there is only one left." The woman said as her hand began to glow green with magic making Lightning wince ever so slightly as she felt her bones mending._

" _We shouldn't waste our magic on superficial injuries."_

" _Only you consider a broken arm superficial…" The woman said with a chuckle before raising Lightning's arm up until she was eye-level with it. "Thank you, Light. Thank you for everything. You've gotten me so far…" The woman began before the green magic suddenly turned blue as the runes on Lightning's hand began to shine brightly. "But I must continue alone. Today marks the end of this dark twisted testament of mine. People are waiting for you back home, please do not leave them waiting longer and live your life. That is my final order for you as Queen." The woman said and before lightning could yank her arm back the woman pressed her lips to the back of her hand, directly on top of the shining runes._ _ **"Dispel."**_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

" _AH!" Lightning shouted as the runes suddenly shattered before a bright green portal opened up behind her. "No! You can't go alone! You're just going to die!" Lightning Shouted as she stabbed her blade into the ground and attempted to fight the vacuum like force of the portal._

" _This isn't a matter of can or can't." The woman said with a pained expression before stepping forward and pressing her lips to Lightning's forehead as tears fell from both of their eyes. One with tears of rage, the other with tears of acceptance. "Thank you old friend." The woman whispered into Lightning's ear before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "But…" The woman began before turning around and continuing her trek up the stairs alone. "I'm not going to die, I'm going to find out if I was ever alive in the first place."_

" _Damn it..! Don't go, don't do this alone!" Lightning roared as she watched the woman reach the top of the stairs before pressing her hands to the crystal door. "Damn it!" Lightning cursed once more as she felt herself losing her footing as her grip on her blade weakened while the woman began to push open the door. "Louise!" Lightning shouted as she watched the woman's body become engulfed in a blinding light before she was sent flying back through the portal. "How…" Lightning began weakly as she felt her eyes getting heavy as exhaustion finally began to take over her body. "How did it end up like this?"_

 _ **BGM: END**_

 **-10 years earlier: Halkeginia: Tristain Magic Academy: Library –**

The night was late a few maids could be seen walking through the library on their way to put up some bedding into the school's storage when suddenly one of them stopped causing a couple to bump into her.

"Ow-hey Siesta, why did you stop?" A blonde maid questioned with a pout as looked over up at the black-haired maid whose attention was focused on something else in the distance. Frowning, the blonde turned to where Siesta was looking only to find a small girl with bright pink hair slumped over a table. Her face was planted firmly in some sort of book as she snored lightly. "Wow she's completely knocked out."

"Hey isn't that the one they call Zero?" A couple of the maids gossiped amongst themselves. "The black sheep of nobility."

"She should just give up. One less noble, the better. Besides I'm tired of cleaning up after her explosions." Another maid said with venom coating her words.

"Still, you gotta admit she tries hard. Almost a bit impressive, Founder knows I would have given up by now." The blonde maid mused to herself before jumping a bit as Siesta made her way to towards the sleeping noble. "Wait, Siesta don't! Haven't you heard the rumors about waking her up, she'll blow us all up!" The blonde maid said frantically before stopping and looking on in confusion as Siesta placed the blankets down before placing one over the sleeping noble. Quickly picking the blankets back up, Siesta returned to the maids whom were looking at her with mixed expressions of confusion and disgust.

"What are you? Some sort of noble lover?" A maid questioned with disgust making Siesta frown.

"There is a draft in here and I don't like to see people get sick. Especially when they have an important ceremony happening tomorrow." Siesta explained as they walked away. "Besides, Nobles are cruel to us and they have so much power that there is nothing we can do against them. Forgive me if I think being polite to the only one amongst them that may have any idea of how we feel is a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" The blonde maid questioned curiously.

"Nobles respect each other but hate commoners. Commoners respect each other but hate nobles." Siesta began. "But a mage that can't cast magic? If that's true then she's hated by both." Siesta explained making one of the maid's scoff.

"So what? You somehow saying she has it worse than _us?"_

"No. I'm just saying there is a chance that she understands." Siesta said patiently. "An understanding noble should be encouraged. Forgive me if you think I am wrong." Siesta said as she rendered the other maids silent for the remainder of their trip. Not a single one of them noticing the young noble grip the blanket tighter.

 **-The Next Day-**

Today was the day.

The day that Louise could show them all that she was a true mage!

All of her peers and even many of her teachers had doubted her ability to ever actually perform magic but if she could pull this off, her first magical feat ever, she'd finally silence them.

"Oh~ It's the Zero's turn, maybe we should run now before she blows us all up!" A tall dark-skinned young woman with red-hair said loudly making the other students laugh as Louise clenched her wand tighter.

" _Especially that damned, Zerbst!"_ Louise thought angrily as she approached Professor Colbert. With every step she had to force herself to remain calm. She had never broken down before them before and wouldn't begin now. Suddenly a cold thought ran through her mind, what if she had failed? What would she do then? It was bad enough she couldn't cast any elemental magic, but being a mage who couldn't even summon a familiar?

 _ **[On the battlefield, the only one a mage can trust besides themselves with one hundred percent certainty is their familiar. A mage without a familiar is as good as dead.]**_

Louise shuddered as she recalled her mother's words.

"What's the matter, Zero? Got stage fright?" Guiche called out making the students laugh even more…well most of them. A blue haired-mage named Tabitha had simply continued reading some sort of book she had in silence. Perhaps it was because, she had already summoned the most impressive familiar-a dragon-and was simply bored. Thinking about it, Louise realized that out of everyone, Tabitha-easily the best of their year-had never laughed at her despite being apparent friends with Zerbst.

"That's enough students!" Professor Colbert called out sternly as Louise shook her head of any doubts. Intent was one of the most important things in magic, it wouldn't serve her any good to start having doubts now. She needed to prove them all wrong now. "Please, Ms. Vallière, begin it is your turn." Colbert said kindly making Louise nod.

 **-Meanwhile: Dawn of the New World-**

It was finally done, Lightning had did it. She killed god and saved not only her soul and the souls of her friends but also the billions of souls that had perished at hands of Bhunivelze. It was a long and treacherous journey…but now...now she could rest.

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: At the end of the FFXIII Trilogy-Lightning pretty much destroys their god-Bhunivelze…let's hope she and Kratos don't reproduce)**

" _It's time…my heart is no longer frozen."_ Lightning thought as she placed a hand over her chest. She released a long breath as she stood garbed in her Equilibrium armor. _"Serah I promise, when I'm reborn I will find you…I will find all of you and I will keep you close and promise to never let go–even you Snow."_ Lightning thought as she prepared to surrender her physical form.

 _ **[Pentagon of the five elemental powers…]**_

"Gnh…what?" Lightning questioned aloud as she held her head in agony while a young feminine voice rung out through both her head, but her very soul as well. Lightning quickly found herself attempting to fly away as a green portal opened up out of nowhere behind her.

"Your…journey…is not over yet." A feminine voice said quietly as Lightning turned to find both Yeul and Noel standing behind her, both wearing pained expressions

"Long time no see?" Noel said awkwardly as he looked over at Lightning with an arm wrapped gently over Yeul's shoulders. They had just had one hell of a dramatic goodbye ten minutes prior but now here they were once more in each other's presence.

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: Noel and Yeul are the guardians of the new world after the events of 'Lightning Returns')**

"You still…have one more journey left in you, but it us up to you to choose whether or not to accept it." Yeul said quietly and despite her change of heart, Lightning quickly found her former persona raising its head.

" _Another one?_ How!" Lightning asked coldly with a glare so fierce it made both Yeul and Noel flinch slightly. Yes they were immortal now, but seeing how that was only because the pissed off woman before them had literally just killed god, they figured it was best to be cautious. "Haven't I done enough? Let me rest!"

"And we will, after you do just _one_ more thing. Hell, like Yeul said it was optional, you don't even have to do it!" Noel said as Lightning felt her migraine worsen while the foreign voice continued ringing in her mind. "Look you're tired, sleepy, and just saved a universe in thirteen days with no actual sleep. We understand that you are pissed, and we would be too."

"Then. Why. Are. You. Here?" Lightning asked with a clipped tone through gritted teeth.

"Yeul's just been made aware of a much larger threat, bigger than even Bhunivelze that's threatening the _multi-_ verse. Morally, we're obligated to tell our _savior_ about this." Noel explained quickly as Lightning turned her glare to Yeul, silently demanding that she explain.

"Noel speaks the truth, a power so immense that _nothing_ can defeat it." Yeul said quietly making Lightning's frown deepen.

"And you think I can? Why?"

"I think I can literally still hear god screaming." Noel deadpanned but was silenced by a stern glance from Yeul.

"You can't defeat it. _Nothing_ can." Yeul said once more before raising a hand just as Lightning opened her mouth. "Which is why you must train the one who is synonymous with nothingness. A being that resides in one of Etros' lost worlds. If you train her, she may be able to face the threat the looms over us all. Please…you must see why we need you."

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: While Bhunivelze could be seen as the god of the FFXIII he did not create humans. A deity named Etro did, and she exists across all versions of FF.)**

"Me?" Lightning questioned angrily showing that she _really_ wanted no part in this. Finally, Noel had enough and threw his hands up into the air in frustration.

"Look, I get it! Believe me, we saw this coming. Turns out there are a lot of universes besides this one out there run by more gods you can think of. This is the thirteenth universe under Etros' control and even more are still being forged. We went to the seventh universe and the fifteenth universe to ask for a hand because we know you're tired and the champions of those universes are close to your power level. Both of those pretty boys said no and hell no respectively and before we could keep searching the portal opened up behind you."

"The girl's soul has chosen you to guide her." Yeul interrupted Noel's tirade. "Could you really, turn down your duty?" Yeul asked knowingly, knowing that Lightning's unwavering sense of duty…and newly developed messiah complex…were her weak points.

" _God_. Damn. It."

"He's gone." Noel said in a sing-song voice before shutting up when Lightning gave him a look that screamed that she would eradicate him if he kept talking.

"Send me…but mark my words when this is done, I will find those champions you mentioned. The ones of the fifteenth and seventh universes and make them pay." Lightning swore. "Even if they are dead by the time I'm done, I'm going to their afterlives and taking them down. Understand?"

"Got it." Noel said as Yeul nodded before Lightning released a sigh and allowed the portal to consume her. "You do know she wasn't kidding, right…uh...Gentiana was it?" Noel said suddenly as both he and Yeul turned to find an ebony-haired woman whom was garbed in a black and white robe. Her eyes we're closed and she giggled a bit while cover her mouth.

"I do…and when the time comes it will be amusing to watch." Gentiana said as her eyes cracked opened and revealed two green orbs that were filled with mischief. Elsewhere in two different universes, a certain blond SOLDIER and a black-haired King both shuddered.

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: Gentiana is the messenger of the gods in FFXV)**

 **-Halkeginia: Tristain: Academy of Magic-**

"Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar…" Louise repeated for the eighth time quietly with her wand outstretched before her while the other students laughed loudly. Her head was bowed and her shoulders trembled. Tabitha had even turned her attention away from her book and looked at the pinkette with something akin to concern.

"I mean it's expected, from Zero…she should just disappear to be honest." Kirche said as Colbert placed a comforting hand on Louise's shoulder. Kirche's laughter stopped as Louise raised her head, the utterly broken expression on her face was enough to stop Kirche's teasing immediately. Tabitha's frown deepened as she glanced up Kirche whom glanced back at her. Shaking her head, Tabitha turned away from the taller girl showing that she believed the red-head had gone too far.

"That's enough, Louise…" Colbert said sadly as she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Part of had really hoped that his student could at least pull this important spell off. It would be hard without a familiar, but he'd try to make sure that she didn't give up on being a mage. However, at that moment, before Louise could even think of doing anything…

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

 **BGM: Blinded By Light- Final Fantasy XII OST**

Louise's eyes widened in shock as she released a startled gasp when a massive pink crystalized rose-shaped emblem covered the grounds while the sky darkened. The students erupted into hysteria as the emblem shone brighter while a massive armored figure climbed up from the emblem. Louise fell back to her rear in shock as Colbert quickly readied is staff in case the being was hostile. However, once the massive figured climbed to his feet he looked up towards the sky and knelt down. Following his sight, Louise's jaw went slack as the darkness parted, revealing the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes upon. The sunlight behind the woman that was in stark contrast to the surrounding darkness only made her look more majestic.

 _ ***THOOOM!***_

The ground tremebled as the armored titan split his massive spear in half and stabbed each end into the ground before leaping towards the woman. Louise dropped her wand and Colbert almost dropped his staff when the titan caught the woman gently before tossing her up as he transformed into a horse. The woman back-flipped on top of the horse and rode it as the horse _ran on thin air_ towards its split weapon. Once they made it towards the giant weapon, the mysterious woman showed a feat of immense strength as she effortlessly picked up both ends with both hands. The horse chose that moment to leap back on to its hind-legs and release a loud neighing sound as the woman smiled while hundreds of rose petals floated around the yard.

"So they got you wrapped into this as well, old friend?" Lightning questioned with a smile as she looked down at Odin whom nodded his head slightly.

"Is that Louise's familiar!?"

"Who the hell–no– _wha_ t the hell did she summon!?"

"A knight!?"

"Not a simple knight either, did you see that transforming golem!? I've never seen a magical feat like that. A Knight Commander at the very least, she has to be a square-class mage!"

"Wait, that hair, could she be Louise's mother?"

"There is no way anyone's mom can still look like _that!"_

Lightning was barely able to make out what the students were saying and was a bit miffed. They were using some sort of abandoned language that the Guardian-corps had used for relaying sensitive information on the battlefield. Lightning frowned as she glanced around the new world she found herself in before hopping off of Odin. The summon disappeared nearly immediately, transforming into a crystal that flew into her chest. Lightning made a mental note to check if she ended up with a L'Cie brand later. Her eyes quickly zeroed in on the gaping form of Louise and Lightning held back a gasp as she saw a younger version of her sister for a split second. Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, Lightning began walking towards Louise.

 **(LIAG Funfact: L'Cie brands and marks given to individuals that force them to complete a task. Complete the task and become a crystal, or don't and become a monster. The marks enable the bearers to cast magic)**

She could tell instantly just whom her mission was focused on.

"I'm here." Lightning said as she extended a hand down towards Louise. The shorter pinkette couldn't recognize what strange language Lightning used, but it didn't matter. She understood exactly what Lightning meant, she could feel it in her very being. Grabbing, Lightning's hand tightly, almost desperately, Louise quickly pulled herself up before wrapping her arms around the woman tightly.

She couldn't help it.

Between the soul crushing despair she had felt moments prior followed by the shock, awe, and eventual pride proved too be too much of an emotional whiplash for her to handle and she just found herself crying into strange familiar's chest. Lightning released a tired sigh as she placed a hand on Louise's head. She already knew she had one hell of a journey ahead of them, they both did, she could feel it in her very being. Hopefully she could somehow succeed in teaching the girl whatever it was that she needed to learn.

 **BGM: END**

"I will make you strong." Lightning murmured as she glanced down at Louise.

 **Bronze Trophy: Unlocked: Familiar of Zero**

 **-Insert: victory fanfare: Final fantasy VII OST-**

… **Auto-saving…**

 _ **RebuffX7: And that's that, hope I did okay! Feedback is much appreciated and thank you so much to those who answered the questions in the AN prior to this story's creation. I know exactly how to handle this now.**_

 _ **(Error 404, ending catchphrase not found)**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

 _ **~RebuffX7**_


	2. Level 1

_**Disclaimer: I'm broke so I know I don't own any of this shit**_

 **{Beta's Notes: I can tell how tired you are when you made (the first copy of) this since I had to add a bit more to a few sentences while dealing with typos so here's your reward for making the chapter. Keep up the great work Rebuff!}**

 _ **RebuffX7: I was tired as hell, how I'll never mock Rebuke's work ethic again _ . And…we're back!**_

 **BGM's:**

 _ **Stand Your Ground-Final Fantasy XV OST**_

 **WAIT Before I start, I guess I forgot to mention this about reviews. I don't mind 'guest' reviews AS LONG AS you make up a pen-name. I can't reply to five different 'guest's' and follow who is who. Idc if you do random letters or whatever, just distinguish yourself!**

 **If you have questions I highly recommend taking 5 minutes and making an actual account so that I can respond effectively unless you have a thing about waiting for an entire update to have your question answered.**

 **Guest reviews that lack a pen-name of any kind will be ignored, sorry, but I'm trying to keep this simple.**

 **Level One: True Power**

 **-Halkeginia: Tristain: Academy of Magic-**

"Louise, though we are all just as…overwhelmed as you are. You must finish the ritual." Colbert said as he eyed Lightning with open curiosity, no doubt wondering just what kind of familiar Louise managed to summon. Startled by her Professor's voice, Louise released Lightning and stepped back with a blush, no doubt trying to find a way to save face after losing control over her emotions.

"Nice to meet you too." Lightning said looking amused as she used what appeared to be the native language of the area. Louise cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure.

"Yes, well, I must complete the ritual." Louise began as she raised her wand towards Lightning whom just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the strange stick. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

" _I am never going to remember that."_ Lightning thought with a sweat drop as Louise continued the ritual.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being and make her my familiar…" Louise trailed off awkwardly at that moment and Lightning frowned when the shorter girl began to blush, her face matching her hair as she glanced back at her teacher.

"Professor Colbert…do I have to...to…"

"You must finish the ritual, Louise." Colbert said patiently as Louise's face darkened even further.

"But-"

" _Louise."_ Colbert said sternly making Louise bow her head in defeat as Lightning narrowed her eyes at the professor. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't exactly a fan of people forcing children to do things against their will. She looked down at Louise in confusion when the shorter girl stepped closer and beckoned for Lightning to lower herself a bit. Internally shrugging, Lightning leaned forward a bit, and decided to see exactly where this was going.

What happened next, was something she had not calculated when coming up with her mental list of possible outcomes.

After all it was not every day you found yourself locking lips with a girl not only half your size but one whom also appeared to be nearly half your physical age as well.

"Mmph!" Lightning's eyes widened when she and Louise broke apart before she covered her mouth with her hand, a look of slight mortification on her face and her shorter assailant looked no better. Lightning had never been an intimate person. Being forced into the military at a young age in order to provide for herself and her sister had made Lightning's experience with romance completely non-existent. The sheer amount of time she spent saving the world had not made matters easier-not that she was ever actively searching romance either. Still to have her first kiss taken like this….well safe to say she felt a tad bit violated.

She could practically hear Snow making Pedo-jokes now from wherever he ended up being reincarnated.

 _*Crackle*_

Lightning's eyes widened slightly before she gritted her teeth as a blue magical current suddenly began etching strange marks into her left hand, making her grit her teeth as she clenched her left fist tightly. It stung like hell, but she had experienced _much_ worse than a little shock. Frowning, Lightning pulled off her glove and examined her new tattoo.

" _Must be the sign of our contract."_ Lightning deduced. It would be quite some time before she realized that they were anything but that. As skilled as she already was, she would feel no difference in her ability in combat though when asked later in hindsight she'd say that her already near perfect vision had cleared up slightly. However, that was a matter for a later time, now Lightning had a more pressing issue to deal with. Putting her glove on, Lightning flexed her fingers for a moment before stalking towards Colbert with a glare so cold, hell itself probably could be frozen when faced with it. "You." Lightning said before, much to the horror of both Louise and her peers, slamming a powerful right hook into his jaw and sending him crashing back onto the ground, knocked out cold.

"Familiar!" Louise shouted in horror as Lightning turned to face her.

"So…what now?" Lightning questioned neutrally as if she hadn't just knocked out a teacher in front of his students.

" _What…what did I get myself in to?"_ Louise wondered in dread.

 **-Louise's Dorm: Later that day-**

"This is where we will be living." Louise said once they entered her room. After getting some water-mages to revive their professor, Louise gave Lightning a tour of the academy before ending it in her room. All in all it was safe to say Lightning was a bit underwhelmed, she no idea how the hell she was expected to make Louise stronger here.

"Wait a second." Lightning muttered and Louise could see her glancing from the _single_ bed and the pile of hay. Louise shifted nervously as she could feel Lightning doing the math in her head, the cold-well-colder expression she wore now showed she reached a conclusion that she didn't exactly appreciate. "Oh _hell_ no."

"Wait, wait, let me explain!" Louise said quickly. The Noble in her cursed her for being so afraid of her own familiar. However, the part of her that wanted to live through the night, the bigger part, quickly realized and agreed that she had summoned an incredibly dangerous familiar that could perform magic better than she could ever hope.

That thought depressed her a bit, but this was not the time for self-loathing.

This was the time for not dying.

"Familiars are magical _creatures_ bound to mages that exist to aid and serve them." Louise said, putting emphasis on the word creatures. " _This_." Louise continued as she gestured to Lightning. "Has never happened, so forgive me if I didn't think to ask for a second bed."

"Tch." Lightning rubbed the bridge of her nose as she released a long breath. _"It hasn't been a day and you're already turning back into a soldier. Patience, I need to have patience."_ Lightning thought before shaking her head. "Fine, we'll just share then." Lightning muttered before snapping her fingers, causing her garb and sword to disappear in a magical light, leaving her standing in nothing but a pair of black panties and a matching bra.

"Wh-wh-what kind of magic was that!?" Louise shouted in shock before blushing as she realized the woman before her had just undressed. Louise tensed as Lightning placed a hand over her mouth. Lightning then placed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Be quiet, it has been a long day…for both of us. I haven't slept in nearly two weeks before you pulled me here, so I am tired and irritable. So your volume is not helping. Nod if you are keeping up." Lightning ordered and Louise nodded silently, the hand still over her mouth. "Though I am trying to be better, I've had a habit of being a bit…cold and ruthless and the lack of sleep is bringing that side of me back out. So I am going to sleep, sleep like I did when I was a little girl before I kill someone. You can either join me or do your own thing, but do not wake me. Understood?"

Louise nodded.

"Good." Lightning said with a tight smile that actually terrified Louise. "Now when I wake up, we are going to have a talk not just about our future, but I need you to explain some things about this world to me as well. Understood?"

Another nod.

"Great. Now when I remove my hand, you will not say anything. You will not do anything unless it's getting ready for a nap, something quiet like reading a book, or leaving the room to hang out with some of your friends." Lightning felt Louise tense at the mention of friends but ignored it for now. "Understood?"

One last nod.

"Good." Lightning said her smile becoming bigger and more terrifying before she removed her hand from the terrified Noble's face and made her way toward the bed that might as well had just been called heaven to Lightning at that point. Lightning quickly climbed into it before falling asleep nearly instantly while Louise stood frozen with fear for a moment as if her very breathing would lead to her early demise before quietly making her way towards her desk.

" _Won't be needing this."_ Louise thought as she grabbed her whip and tossed it out of the open window. She knew that if she even had the _thought_ of using it on her familiar that she would probably end up dead. After a few more moments of trying to figure out what to do next, Louise quietly climbed into the bed and decided to take a nap as well.

 _ **[Terrified of your own familiar…even when you succeed, you fail.]**_

A tear slid down her cheek as she imagined her mother's words before drifting off to sleep.

 **-That Night-**

When Lightning awoke, she felt better than she had in _years._ The pent up frustration she had seemed to have lessened tremendously. Yet, despite that, she felt something was...off. Cracking her eyes open, Lightning yawned and went to stretch but stopped when she felt her movement being hindered. Glancing down, she blinked owlishly when she found her legs entangled with Louise's. Said mage was knocked out cold with her face planted firmly into Lightning's chest as she snored.

" _How many times am I going to be violated by this girl?"_ Lightning thought with her eye-brow twitching slightly before she began the surprisingly difficult task of prying Louise off of her. At first Lightning had attempted to be gentle with removing the younger pinkette but after a few moments of no success, Lightning gave up and grabbed Louise by her sides. With a mighty shove, Lightning sent the girl flying off of the bed. The sound of surprise Louise made when her body suddenly slammed into the ground gave Lightning flashbacks of her younger years when she shared a bed with her little sister. However, where Serah would have just pouted and glared at Lightning, Louise…had a different reaction.

"Huh-wha-" Louise asked in both confusion and alarm as she suddenly found herself quickly climbing from the ground, completely disoriented. The moment her eyes landed on Lightning, they widened in fright before she suddenly aimed her wand at the taller woman. _**"Fireball!"**_

" _What-"_ Lightning's thoughts were caught off guard when she saw the space before her suddenly distort. Reacting quickly, Lightning dove to the side.

 _ ***KABOOOOOOOOM!***_

 **-20 minutes later-**

"I'm sorry!" Louise apologized for the umpteenth time as an irritate Lightning sat in a chair once more in her Equilibrium garb. She was almost completely composed as she sipped a cup of tea but her slightly disheveled hair and twitching brow made her growing irritation clear.

"Let's…just forget it happened." Lightning muttered before glancing to the side where she saw a maid hanging up a replacement mirror. "Thank you for the tea, Miss…?"

"Siesta, ma'am. And please think nothing of it." Siesta said with a respectful bow before she continued to clean the room.

"I gotta say, you seemed oddly prepared for this." Lightning pointed out as she noticed the suddenly sheepish expression of Louise from the corner of her eye.

"There have been there have been numerous explosions on the school grounds, so the staff had to be trained on how to deal with them." Siesta explained as Lightning looked at her skeptically.

"I see and would these explosions have to do with a certain pink haired girl in this room?" Lightning questioned making the other two flinch slightly as she hit the nail on the head.

"Ms. Vallière has been present during the explosions, from what I've heard." Siesta answered diplomatically making Lightning snort lightly.

"So you're a destructive little runt aren't you?" Lightning questioned bluntly making Louise's temper flare up. Terrified of her familiar or not, her height was still a sore spot for her.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that my body is perfectly normal, you brute!" Louise snapped angrily before covering her mouth as she realize she yelled at a woman's whose sword was taller than she was, and probably weighed more too. The look of horror the commoner in the room shot her proved that the maid was thinking the same thing. Lightning however just laughed a bit, much to their surprise.

"So you do have some personality, good, for a moment there I was believing our interactions would consist solely of you shaking in terror." Lightning said as she continued drinking her tea. "Your body is perfectly natural, I'm sure that once puberty hits you'll shoot right up. I mean what are you, twelve?" Lightning said but was confused as Louise's face got redder with every word while her face was engulfed in rage.

"Um...miss?"

"Lightning."

"Ms. Lightning." Siesta began as she looked between the two pinkettes nervously. "I believe Ms. Vallière and I are the same age, so she's sixteen." Siesta explained making Lightning blink owlishly before looking at the enraged form of Louise with a frown.

"Seriously? Then I take back what I said, you are a runt. First thing we're changing is your diet." Lightning deadpanned.

"Who do you think you are!? Noble or not, you can't just insult your master and dictate what they eat! What kind of familiar are you!?" Louise shouted fiercely as Lightning frowned in confusion.

"Familiar…what is a familiar?" Lightning asked making Louise gape at her before gesturing towards the older woman hysterically.

"You! It's what you are! We had an _entire conversation_ about it before you went to sleep! For Founder's sake you even have the familiar runes on your hand! It's why I kissed you!" Louise snapped as Siesta gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"How...how lewd…" Siesta muttered with a blush as she averted her eyes while Louise turned to her in shock.

"Wait, what? No, it's not like-why am I even trying to explain this to a commoner?" Louise questioned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ah, that did happen didn't it?" Lightning mused before nodding, as if ignoring the mental collapse of Louise before her. "I apologize, it's been a long two weeks for me."

"You mentioned that earlier, what could you have possibly been doing that required you to stay awake for two weeks!?" Louise questioned incredulously.

"Hmm, well I killed god." Lightning pointed out making Siesta drop her broom as Louise sputtered in disbelief.

"E-Even as a joke you can't say something like that! That's heresy! Do you want to get taken away by the church!?" Louise questioned looking completely horrified.

"Huh? What, no not your god." Lightning waved it off as if it were normal. "Don't worry. Though if getting taken away by your church is an actual possibility then something might happen…" Lightning said as she glared through the window and up at the night sky, noting the dual moons-as if trying to find any god that may have inhabited this new world. "You stay the hell out of my way." Lightning muttered to herself but was still heard by the other two.

Louise was quick to repent.

"Founder forgive me, for my familiar is a heretic." Louise prayed quietly.

"Look, Louise was it? Before the summoning portal sucked me up I was given a mission." Lightning began and Louise figured she was referring to a mission given to her by a commanding officer from whatever kingdom she was from. Speaking of which Louise desperately hoped beyond hope she hadn't caused a diplomatic incident by summoning the heretic before her. "That mission was to make you strong." Lightning revealed getting both Louise and Siesta's attention. Lightning briefly wondered if they should be having this conversation in front of the maid.

Lightning then realized she was far beyond the point of caring after everything she has been through.

If the maid betrayed them, she'd kill her. It was as simple as that honestly.

Siesta wondered why a chill had just gone down her spine.

"Make me strong?" Louise repeated, a tone of disbelief coating her words as Lightning nodded.

"Magic, swordplay, whatever. I need to make sure you're strong-stronger than me even. So that's what I'm going to do." Lightning said before narrowing her eyes as her inner perfectionist came out. "I'll warn you now, I'm not used to failure. You'll be strong or you will definitely die trying."

"But why would you want to make me stronger, specifically?" Louise questioned making Lightning shrug.

"Hell if I know, you were chosen so I'm training you. Hopefully we can figure out why as we train." Lightning said as she placed her cup down. "You will not be attending classes for a while. If the man I punched earlier was your teacher of all things then it's obvious they cannot teach you anything that deals with actual power." Lightning said and Louise found herself rendered silent as her strange familiar talked about making major changes to her life as if it were nothing. Worst of all, she could tell that Lightning meant it and knew deep down that she couldn't stop her if she wanted to.

Louise almost wanted to cry.

"I know this might seem like a big adjustment, especially since it happened out of nowhere but I will try to make this transition somewhat easier for you. We can start with magic since you are obviously adept at it." Lightning said as she gestured towards the part of the room that was still in disarray.

It was at this moment Louise broke.

"Adept, _adept._ Look around you, what part of this seems adept? If you are so skilled with magic then it should be proof that I am anything but!" Louise snapped angrily, her cheeks flushed as she glared at Lightning. "I can't cast magic!"

"What are you talking about? You _brought me here_. I'll be damned if I just entered a contract with the wrong person." Lightning said coldly. If Louise wasn't the savior, then fuck it, she'd turn Louise into it. It was far too late to turn back now.

"And that was a miracle in of itself, no doubt the founder taking pity on me." Louise said as she shook her head. "Or maybe it's a joke, having me summon everything I can never be." Louise said as she sat down on her bed and placed her face in her hands.

"How can you claim to not have magic? _Something_ blew this room to hell." Lightning said as she crossed her arms.

"And that's what I'm telling you! You're a Noble so you must know that we're all aligned with elements! I've tried all four and they all end up like that or did you fail to notice the lack of _fire_ in the _fireball_ spell." Louise snapped as she looked up at Lightning with a glare only to be met with a look of confusion.

" _Four?_ Was I summoned by an idiot?" Lightning asked irritable before raising her hand and conjuring a fireball, stunning them with the use of wandless magic. "Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, light, dark, and whatever the hell this is." Lightning said as she tossed a small blast of each of the elements out of the window before ending with a ruin spell. "What part of that is four!?" Lightning challenged as the two younger girls gaped at her for a moment before Louise regained her anger.

"I have no idea what you mixed together to pull off the last three, but we all know that by mixing the four elements together they can be used to make sub-elements like lightning and Ice! That's basic knowledge!" Louise shouted and Lightning felt herself developing a nasty eye-twitch.

"Well technically there are five." Siesta pointed out before jumping as both pinkettes suddenly glared at her.

"What you're implying is heresy/Explain!" Both Louise and Lightning demanded respectfully and Siesta wondered if she should have just kept her mouth shut. Poking her fingers together nervously, Siesta averted her eyes as she explained.

"It's…it's just that when talking about magic, I always hear Nobles speaking of the _Pentagon_ of elements." Siesta said making Lightning snap her fingers in realization.

"In fact, when you were summoning me I heard you speak of a pentagon. Unless squares and pentagons switched places in this world, then even you know there are at least five."

"Yes, but the fifth is blasphemy!" Louise snapped before sighing as she walked over to the window and released a long breath. "How a Noble like you doesn't know this confuses me, but let me explain. The fifth element is the Void. The precursor of magic itself. From the Void came light and darkness, day and night. After them, came the four elements fire, water, earth, and _**wind.**_ " Louise said and Lightning noticed that she almost spit the last element out like venom. "Only one person has ever wielded the Void, the Founder Brimir, our God. To even imply that I can wield the Void is to imply that I am his second coming. Do you get it now, familiar?" Louise questioned as she glared at Lightning whom glared right back.

"First off, it's Lightning not familiar, so watch your tone. Secondly yes I do get it." Lightning said as she stood up and towered over Louise. "I get that we just found out what made you special."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Louise asked incredulously. "How can you easily say something so wrong?"

"Let me ask you something, when did this Brimir guy die?"

"Over six thousand years ago."

"And you honestly think this world isn't overdue for another Void mage?" Lightning asked skeptically as Louise clenched her fists tightly.

"But _me?"_

"Yes, _you."_ Lightning said with an eye-roll. "Obviously you have magical energy and if the other four elements don't work then it has to be the fifth using this world's logic. You're a smart girl, at least where magic is concerned, so let me ask you this. What's more likely, you're aligned to a lost element or that you're aligned to a new one that's never been seen before? I'm okay with either scenario, but both sound equally blasphemous so take your pick." Lightning said and before Louise could say something, Lightning turned towards the maid. "Speak up, I can tell you're holding something back." Lightning stated making Siesta tense.

"It's…it's just from what I overhear, the familiar ceremony came from the Founder." Siesta said making Louise cross her arms as she looked at the maid angrily.

"Your point, commoner?" Louise questioned as Siesta tightened her fists slightly.

"It's just…don't you find it even a tiny bit odd, that the first spell you apparently ever succeeded in came from the Founder?" Siesta questioned making Louise's eyes widen as Lightning smirked slightly.

"Seems like you need to respect Siesta more, so far she has shown far more intelligence than you." Lightning stated as she saw Louise's resolve weaken. Years of being unable to cast magic yet still knowledgeable about the subject in intimate detail. It didn't take Lightning long to realize Louise must have spent most of her time in books trying to figure out what was wrong with her. This meant that Louise was a logical person.

Too logical to believe the most outlandish solution.

Yet, too logical to ignore all the evidence leading up to it.

"E-even if I _was,_ not saying that I am but if I _was_ , then it wouldn't matter because no one knows any Void spells. The only records that even survived this many years are locked away in the church." Louise pointed out making Lightning scoff.

"Oh boo hoo, you have to actually try to get what you want." Lightning said dryly and Siesta had to force herself to hold back a snicker unless she were to be blown up like the room was. "If this Founder truly was the first person to use the Void, then how do you think he learned?"

Louise was silent.

"He trained. Practiced. Experimented. Do you really think this guy wasn't in the same spot you are in now?" Lightning asked skeptically. "I take that back, he wasn't. He was worse off, far worse off, because you have me." Lightning said before giving Louise a smile that chilled her to her very core. "And I'm going to work you like a dog." Lightning said, her inner drill sergeant coming out from her days training new recruits in the Guardian Corps.

 **-The Next Day: Tristain: Academy of Magic: Forest Clearing-**

 _ ***SCHTICK!***_

Louise jumped when a rusted blade was suddenly stabbed deep into the ground before her.

"What the hell is that!?"

"A sword obviously." Lightning said as Siesta stood off to the side, she had been briefly employed by Lightning to make sure Louise didn't accidently die in training and therefore was in charge of the first aid. The price of Siesta's service you may ask? Her life. It also didn't hurt that the other maids were tasked with cleaning up after the new familiars so Siesta found this much more appealing.

Though when she thought about it, this probably counted as well.

"When did you even buy it!?" Louise asked incredulously.

"Earlier this morning, I went with Siesta since she knew how to get to the closest city." Lightning said and when Louise looked over towards the maid, she found her shuddering in terror.

"Never again." Siesta said firmly, surprising Louise. But Siesta didn't care about social class when it came to shopping with Lightning, she didn't care who asked her. She would never do it again. "Your familiar can _fly._ I am never doing that again."

"You can _fly!?"_ Louise asked incredulously making Lightning shrug as if it were no big deal.

"Ms. Lightning might also be wanted in the city." Siesta added making Louise look at her familiar in horror.

"What the hell did you do?" Louise whispered in morbid fascination.

"Stole me." The _sword_ pointed out.

"You stole the sword!? Better yet, the sword can _talk!?"_ Louise exclaimed, her face conveying 'what the fuck' perfectly.

"Derflinger's the name girly, don't you forget it!" Derflinger called out proudly.

"I figured who can better help me teach you how to use a sword than a sword." Lightning said with a shrug before glaring at the blade. "And I didn't steal you, I gave him money."

"A currency he couldn't use, so you proceeded to pick me up and fly away with the maid." Derflinger added only for Lightning to wave him off.

"Details." Lightning said dismissively while Louise wondered if her familiar had any moral compass whatsoever.

Oh if only she _knew._

"Let me see your wand for a moment." Lightning stated making Louise frown as she looked at her familiar in confusion before handing the taller woman her wand…only to look on in horror moments later when Lightning decided to throw it away into the foliage.

"My wand!"

"Now we can begin training. Rule one, never lose your weapon." Lightning said coldly as she gazed down at Louise. "Don't worry about that wand, after all according to you, you can't cast magic anyway."

"Wait I thought we were going to start with magic!" Louise protested making Lightning nod.

 **BGM: Stand Your Ground- Final Fantasy XV OST**

"Oh we will…but you see, before you make something stronger you must first destroy it." Lightning said as she pulled her blade from her back. "I'm going to break you Louise, this first day will be hell. You'll hate me, you'll hate yourself, you'll probably even hate the world but that's okay. Because this is going to be a crash course in life. Today you will learn what true power is. Now get ready, training starts now." Lightning said as she raised her blade making Louise pale once she realized her familiar was being serious.

"Wait! I can't even pick this thing up!" Louise exclaimed as she quickly grabbed the blade's hilt and tried to pull it out of the ground to no avail.

"Lesson two, life doesn't wait for you to be ready!" Lightning shouted before leaping backwards across the clearing away from Louise. Lightning back-flipped in mid-air before landing in a crouch and narrowing her eyes at Louise whom was frozen in terror. "You freeze, you die!" Lightning shouted before blasting forwards towards Louise. It was only when Lightning was within arm's reach, her blade mid-swing that Derflinger realized that she wasn't going to stop.

"Girly duck!" Derflinger ordered frantically, startling Louise whom quickly ducked down at the last possible moment. The blood drained from her face instantly as she felt the wind from the swing against the back of her neck. A few strands of pink hair fell down to the forest floor as Louise realized that she almost died.

"Hmph. Come on, fight back." Lightning muttered as she stepped back before quickly side-stepping around Louise. Now Louise had never been in any type of battle before but she had always imagined that being punched and kicked would hurt but only for a few moments before she could recollect herself. The way her mother recovered when exchanging blows while sparring with some of the family's guardsmen was the reason for this.

It was only when Lightning kicked her in her stomach that she realized how wrong she was.

The sheer force of the blow was enough to lift her entire body, along with the sword she was holding onto off of the ground. Louise wasn't sure if she had vomited or not as her body went tumbling across the clearing, but she did realize the pain she felt was not at all momentary.

"Ms. Vallière!" Siesta shouted in alarm as she watched the young noble's body tumble across the grass before her back slammed into the base of a tree. To her credit, however, Louise did manage to keep ahold of the rusted sword. "Ms. Lightning that's enough!"

"Nonsense, it's just a flesh wound." Lightning drawled lazily before reaching back and hurling her large blade at the downed noble. Blood slid from the corners of Louise's mouth as her vision began to swim while she watch the large blade race towards her.

"Damn it, girly, move!" Derflinger shouted urgently. He may have not known the girl for more than a few minutes, but watching a girl get massacred was something he didn't particularly care to see. Louise felt Derflinger pulse under her finger tips and just as Lightning's blade made it close enough that it could be reflected in her pink eyes…

…those eyes turned blue.

 _ ***SCHTICK*  
**_

Lightning narrowed her eyes when Louise somehow managed to move her head at the last moment, causing her blade to find itself buried to its hilt inside the tree the young Noble was resting on. Louise glared at her weakly as she felt to her side, her eyes returning to normal. Snapping her fingers, Lightning summoned her blade back into her hand as she approached the downed Noble.

" _I…I am going to die here…"_ Louise realized, a sinking feeling in her gut. _"Killed by my only successful feat of magic...pathetic…"_ Louise thought as tears slid down her cheeks while she watched Lightning stalk towards her. _"Being pathetic, that's nothing new…to think my familiar would be so powerful though…I...I suppose I can take some pride in that."_ Louise thought with a rueful smile as Lightning stopped right before her. Louise's smile seemed to anger Lightning as she rose her blade swiftly.

"Stop!" Siesta shouted as she ran between the two pinkettes. "Please, just stop! There is no need for this!" Siesta pleaded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Girl, what do you think you're doing!?" Derflinger shouted incredulously. One girl being murdered was bad enough, but two? The sword was wishing that he was still wasting away at the weapon shop.

"Are you an idiot?" Lightning questioned dryly as she rested the blade on her shoulder and gazed down at the maid skeptically.

"R-run…" Louise managed to get out before she began to cough up blood. It seemed as though Lightning's kick had either bruised or cracked a few of her ribs. How she was even conscious was a mystery to her. _"What's this idiot doing? She's just a commoner, why is she standing up against this monster?"_ Louise wondered angrily.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Keep trying." Siesta whispered as she placed the blanket over Louise._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

 _ **[Because she's a legitimately good person, little Louise]**_

Louise could practically see her elder sister, Cattleya, answering her complete with her ever-knowing smile as the young Noble recalled the maid's unnecessary act of kindness. Louise just didn't get it, here stood a person with legitimately no power-not even in her name- standing between her and certain doom despite the Noble being nothing but rude to her.

It proved too much for Louise.

"You…can't win." Louise gasped out.

"This isn't about winning or losing and it's not about can or can't!" Siesta said passionately despite her fear of Lightning being clear as day. "It's about doing the right thing! Letting you die, just isn't right!"

At that moment, Louise was positive that Siesta was the most stubborn commoner in existence.

"I wonder if I can cleave through both of you at the same time?" Lightning mused as she brought her sword back before swinging it at both of them.

" _ **Damn it!"**_ Both Derflinger and Louise cursed as the blade pulsed once more. Louise's eyes flashed blue as she forced her body against all odds to get up and push the maid down. Louise went to raise her blade but its weight ended up proving to be too much as it fell from the noble's hand. Her eyes returning to normal instantly, Louise cursed as she raised her now free hand at her familiar as if by instinct.

"Just go _**away**_!" Louise screamed.

 _ ***Riipp***_

 _ ***Crackle***_

 _ ***CRASSSSSSHHHHHH!***_

Louise watched incredulously as a torrent of electrical energy blasted from her hand, its power ripping apart her sleeve as it slammed point-blank into Lightning.

"Gnh!" Lightning grunted as she found herself being electrocuted but she didn't budge. Getting over her stupor, Louise glared at Lightning before willing as much magic as she could into her attack while the maid looked up at the two in awe while shying away from the stray electric currents. It was like something straight out of the fairy tales her family read her. A wounded hero performing one last ditch attack on an unbeatable adversary. "Gah!" Lightning shouted as she stumbled back slightly just as the spell ended.

 _ ***Crackle***_

Louise clutched her arm as her hand trembled uncontrollably while sparks danced across her finger tips. She watched weakly as Lightning shook her head to clear it before looking down at Louise. Now the younger Noble expected a lot of things when her familiar recovered from her unexpected attack.

 **BGM: END**

A glare.

Cursing.

…death…

...yet the smile Lightning gave her was not on the list. It wasn't a smile that sent chills down her spine either, but a true genuine smile.

 **Bronze Trophy Unlocked: Surviving the Storm (Survive, Lightning's initial training session)**

 **+1 Lightning's approval**

"That's enough for today." Lightning said as she placed her blade on her back. "You pass, _**cura.**_ " Lightning said as she released a green blast of magic at Louise, healing her completely. Louise was briefly mystified by the fact she was being healed without the use of water before looking back at Lightning.

" _What?"_ Louise, Siesta, and even Derflinger said in confusion as Lightning stretched her arms, her muscles stiff from the unexpected blast of electricity.

"I told you, today's training had the purpose of showing you what true power is. And you were shown it…by Siesta." Lightning said making the two girl's widen their eyes in surprise. "After getting a lay of the land, I figured out how things work here-more specifically the class system. Siesta you're not a 'commoner' just because you're poor, but because you have no magic…yet despite this you stood up against me. Why?" Lightning questioned curiously making Siesta glance at Louise before looking down as she fiddled nervously with her dress.

"It…it was just the right thing to do. I hate seeing innocent people hurt. My body moved on its own." Siesta answered unsurely making Lightning nod.

"The ability to stand up against certain death for what you believe to be right, that Louise, is what true power is." Lightning said as she walked towards Louise and extended a hand to her. Louise looked between Lightning and her extended hand unsurely, a look of distrust on her face, before she finally accepted it after realizing that she'd be dead if Lightning truly wanted to kill her. Lightning helped the young noble to her feet. "You couldn't hope to faze me at all when your life was at stake, but in order to protect Siesta, a commoner no less, you did what you said was impossible and cast a spell."

"A spell that did nothing to you." Louise muttered making Lightning laugh lightly.

"Yes, well, I'm me. You have to wait a bit before I can ever consider you an actual threat. Good attempt, though." Lightning said with a smile. "The power to protect." Lightning began as she placed a hand on Louise's shoulder. "And the power to save a life." Lightning continued as she placed her other hand on Siesta's. "Don't let anyone ever tell you that you have no power. Not yourself." Lightning trailed off as she glanced at Louise. "And not society." Lightning continued as she looked at the stunned Siesta.

"What, but-"

"Make no mistake, Siesta." Lightning cut the maid off. "I made a gamble, today. A gamble on you. If you had not intervened, Louise would have died. I made a judgment call and it paid off. You saved Louise with your _choice._ Louise, you owe Siesta your life. Much like Nobility as a whole owes the commoners, since you cannot have a top without a bottom. I take it here Nobility abuses their power correct?" Lightning asked Siesta whom glanced away and bit her lip before nodding. Louise wanted to object, to defend Nobility but a look from Lightning showed that she was not having it.

And to be honest, Louise wasn't sure if she could pretend that all Nobles were good if she wanted too.

"Don't be one of those Nobles, Louise. You never know when your life may be in the hands of a commoner." Lightning advised. "Understood?"

"Yes." Louise said quietly as she looked down at her hand. After a few moments of silence, Louise looked up at Lightning with eyes filled with unshed tears. "Lightning…" Louise began, using her familiar's name for the first time. "When using a lightning spell, wind is needed…but I felt no wind or any other element…I just felt nothing, the spell I cast came from absolutely nothing." Louise said quietly. "I am a Void mage aren't I?"

"Looks like it." Lightning said with a shrug and Louise just released a humorless laugh as she wiped away the tears that began to slide down her cheeks.

"You're so unaffected by such a claim, you don't know things even commoners know about magic, and you keep referring to the world as 'this world'…Lightning, are you even from this world?" Louise questioned as Siesta looked between the two pinkettes in shock.

"No, can't say that I am." Lightning said as she crossed her arms, glad that Louise was finally realizing this fact.

"The summoning was supposed to summon a creature from this world."

"Looks like you reached a bit farther." Lightning stated bluntly and despite herself Louise release a true genuine laugh as the absurdity of the past day and a half caught up with her. "Now one of you grab that rusty sword, tomorrow I'll show you how to properly maintain a weapon."

"Oh! I'll get it-"

"No." Louise interrupted the maid as she walked towards the blade. "I'll clean up after myself." Louise said as she knelt down and lifted the blade up with visible effort. "Damn you're heavy." Louise said through gritted teeth.

"You gonna be okay, girly?" Derflinger asked in concern.

"Yes, just know that I'm going to wield you right one day." Louise said making the sword laugh. Her pride was hit hard today, the fact that her familiar gave her a weapon and she couldn't even defend herself with it, hit Louise hard.

"I like the sound of that!" Derflinger said as Louise carried him. When she made it back to Lightning, she stabbed the sword into the ground and looked up at the taller woman with a determined expression.

"Lightning. I want you to teach me."

"Teach you what?" Lightning questioned as she stared down at Louise knowingly.

"Everything."

 **Bronze Trophy Unlocked: I'll make a Mage out of You (Teach Louise magic)**

 **+200 Gold**

… **Auto-saving…**

 **Next Level: A Blade's Sorrow, a Maid's Tears, and a Heretic's Beginning.**

 **Continue?**

 **[Play]**

 **Pause**

 **-Extra-**

"We're you actually going to kill me?" Louise asked as they made their way back to her dorm.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Lightning narrowed her eyes as her blade made it an inch away from Louise's face. Just as she prepared to de-summon her blade and call the training session a failure, Louise's eye-color shifted and the young Noble tilted her head and dodged the blade at the last moment._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

" _That wasn't luck, that was pure skill…but it wasn't from her."_ Lightning thought as she eyed the rusted blade. _"Perhaps it wasn't a waste of money after all."_ Lightning thought with a smirk. "Without a doubt, you really lucked out that we picked the one insane maid in the entire school." Lightning said making Siesta flush in embarrassment.

"I still can't believe I did that!" Siesta thought aloud and didn't realize she had until Louise glanced over at her.

"Well I'm glad you did." Louise said sincerely before blinking and looking away, her face red in embarrassment. "But don't get high and mighty! I owe you and when I repay my debt, we will never speak of it again!" Louise said as she attempted to save face while the maid looked at her in confusion. Lightning just shook her head at Louise.

" _We're really going to need to work on that pride."_ Lightning thought as she released a tired sigh.

 **-Extra: End-**

 _ **Review time**_

 _ **Gundam Kaiser: Oh without a doubt Cloud has seen his fair share! You just gotta think though, Lightning had TWO games worth of BS dedicated to her (FFXIII, and Lightning returns) dealing with two different "Sephiroth's" (First one was weaker than Sephiroth-final stage, the second one was stronger). In the second game that wasn't about her (FFXIII-2) she was trapped outside of time itself locked in unending combat for god knows how long with another Sephiroth wannabe (This one actually a bit stronger than Sephiroth's base state in order to buy her sister time to essentially become a martyr. She had to save a world in thirteen days, no rest, pretty much by herself as well before killing god which is where this story starts off.**_

 _ **Don't get me wrong, Cloud deserves one hell of a break but Lightning's adventure has taken centuries at this point. She went from unparalleled soldier to goddess of death. Hell, Lightning isn't even my favorite protagonist (That goes to King Noctis) and I can't wait to show her kicking his ass for making her deal with this BS.**_

 _ **Leonas: All hail!**_

 _ **Br2nd66: Nope, they're tired as hell too lol.**_

 _ **Redrangerlegacy: Oh yes, she will keep her promise and find them. Glad you liked the update!**_

 _ **Shunshinking: Here's to hoping you can get in to it!**_

 _ **Ridli Scott: Glad to hear it, lol!**_

 _ **Asurau: Thank you, means a lot to hear it!**_

 _ **IkemDarkron: I will, he's getting better too but for now let's just enjoy this adventure till he gets back!**_

 _ **Hero of the Multiverse: Personally my favorite FF's are, VII, XIII/Lightning Returns, and XV so I figured I'd give them a shout out.**_

 _ **Gabriel: Thanks!**_

 _ **The Undying Will: I hate Review glitches _ even back when I wasn't even the one writing lol. Lol well you did a wonderful job cleaning what you could of the first chapter, it's going to be very nice working with you!**_

 _ **Truth be told, we both forgot about how he began the story when I began re-reading it so don't think too much about it lol. Since going a different route and leaving a bit of the crack behind, I decided to flesh out the emotions a bit, give them some much needed depth as you would expect with anything regarding Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
**_

 _ **Reviews: End.**_

 _ **Alright and another one bites the dust! We're slowly, but surely getting closer towards the original's story drop off point and once there we can begin the task of breaking past the Albion arc! So get ready!**_

 _ **Don't forget to read and review!  
**_

 _ **And remember to always be beautiful!**_

 _ **-RebuffX7**_


	3. Level 2

_**Disclaimer: Guess what I still don't own? Anything featured in this!**_

 _ **[TRIGGER WARNING! CAUTION! STOP! FOR FUCK SAKE REEAAADDDDDD]**_

 _ **Let me begin by saying by choosing an emotional roller-coaster, you asked for this. Sometimes I can be almost as funny as Rebuke but–and I'm quoting him btw– I can go a bit darker than he chooses to. Consider this a warning for the rest of this fic more so than this chapter though it will gloss over somethings that may be uncomfortable. There will be high moments, and very low ones, if a slightly darker story is not what you were expecting.**_

 _ **Please leave, I do not wish to "trigger" anyone I actually like you guys and you will NOT be hurting my feelings in the slightest.**_

 _ **Now with that out of the way, let's begin.**_

 **{** **Beta's Notes** **: I'm surprised at your choice of BGM's this time Rebuff. I never thought you knew of Casshern Sins (one of my favorite anime) and I'm glad you included it. The length is definitely longer and Rebuke was right, you definitely raised the bar. If I wasn't invested before, I am now so give yourself a pat on the back.}**

 **RebuffX7: Nice! One more Beta stamp of approval for my collection. Now if only FF could stop messing with my Reviews so they actually show up QQ**

 **Beta-Patch: Installed**

 **Patch notes: Smoother reading experience for all!**

 **BGM's:**

 _ **Stand Your Ground- Final Fantasy XV OST**_

 _ **A Path- Casshern Sins OST**_

 _ **Victory fanfare-Final Fantasy VII OST**_

 _ **Sustained By Hate-Final Fantasy XIII**_

 _ **Final Fantasy XV OST - Loqi / Aranea Boss Battle Theme**_

 _ **Blinded By Light- Final Fantasy XIII**_

 _ **This is Your Home-Final Fantasy XIII OST**_

 **Level 2: A Blade's Sorrow, a Maid's Tears, and a Heretic's Beginning**

 **-Tristain: Academy of Magic-**

Seven Days

That's how long Louise had her new familiar.

Seven Days

That's how long it took before Louise found herself broken in nearly every way.

Seven Days

That's how long Louise felt her sanity slipping–who was she kidding, she lost that around day five.

Seven Days

That's how long it took before she, the com–no– _Siesta_ , and Derflinger had forged a true bond of friendship. They had to, it was the only way that they could make it out alive, more so Louise than them. Louise would love to say she was exaggerating, but the truth of the matter was unless it was a fatal swing–Lightning would not hold back, having the ability to heal Louise instantly gave her such a luxury.

Neither Louise nor Siesta had known that her body held so much blood…so…much…blood.

Seven

 _ **Fucking.**_

Days.

Louise had survived the hell Lightning called training. How you might ask? Between the healing Lightning and Siesta both provided, the quality of which Derflinger was forged, and the concerning level of masochism Louise had developed…

…she _was_ getting stronger.

Every day, the time she lasted against Lightning went up a few seconds–she was at thirty–and she had gained the ability to casting lightning, fire, earth, and ice magic. She was sure she would have even gotten a basic cure spell down if Lightning hadn't been so adamant about refusing to teach her healing until she was stronger.

 _ **[Pain builds character, Louise, if I taught you healing now you'd never learn how to deal with pain.]**_

Oh…

… _oh_ if only she _knew_ how Louise learned how to deal with pain due to that no self-heal policy.

"Hold on Louise." Siesta said quietly, snapping the bandaged Louise from her thoughts as the maid used a napkin to wipe away some tears that had begun to fall from the Noble's eyes with practiced ease. And once more with practiced ease, the two ignored the slight shiver of excitement that Louise had when the napkin ran over a small cut she had on her cheek. Judge her if you want to, but you either succumb to the pain…

…or you learn to love it.

"There." Siesta said with a bright smile and at that moment, with the sun shining brightly behind the maid, Louise was convinced.

Siesta was an angel.

There was no other logical conclusion to Louise as for why the maid–a commoner–had suddenly become such a crucial part of her life. Even before Lightning, the maid had shown her genuine concern.

"One day I'm going to get you to admit it." Louise swore making Siesta roll her eyes, knowing what the Noble was thinking.

"Sorry to say, I am one hundred percent human." Siesta said as she once more attempted to get the Noble to understand that being nice, wanting the best for a Noble, being a commoner, and human did not all have to be mutually exclusive. "If the roles were switched I'm sure even you could find it in your heart to do the same for me."

No.

No, that was a completely false assumption.

Louise knew herself well enough to know that the idea of her helping a commoner in any way would not happen if it meant she had to do anything remotely close to outside her role in society. This was the main reason she had trouble reconciling Siesta's existence…and also why she was positive that Lightning was literally beating the sanity out of her. Why? Because with each day she found the idea of being this person Siesta thought she was becoming more realistic bit by bit.

"So what do you think Lightning meant when she said she had a surprise for us tonight?" Siesta asked curiously making Louise shudder at the thought of any

"Maid! Quit talking to that wounded nobody and get over here! I need to talk to you!" A voice shouted angrily making the two look over to see a furious Montmorency standing next a nervous Guiche and a confused Katie.

"I'll be back, my humble masters are calling me." Siesta with obvious disdain and sarcasm making Louise giggle as Siesta walked away to see what the Nobles wanted. Louise quickly clapped a bandaged hand over her mouth.

" _This is what I'm talking about! I shouldn't be laughing, I should be reminding her of her manners!"_ Louise thought before placing her face in her hands.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Zero. Long time no see, and here I thought you finally up and left." A familiar voice taunted making Louise scowl as she turned to face Kirche and Tabitha, the latter of which was reading her ever present book. Louise felt her eye twitch as she forced a smile on to her face.

"Hello, Tabitha." Louise said, ignoring Kirche completely. The bluenette just gave her a nod before returning to her book, though if one were to look closely they would notice that her eyes narrowed a bit upon seeing Louise's injuries.

"Oh~ Ignoring me? Even after I came all this way to see how my classmate was doing?" Kirche questioned as Louise continued to ignore her. "Tell me, where is your _familiar_? Is that where your injuries came from? Did she get mad because you were unable to keep paying her to keep up the charade?"

" _Of all the times to leave that babbling blade in my room, if he was here I'd shove him right up her ass. He'd like it, I'd like it, it'd be a win-win."_ Louise thought as she gritted her teeth. "You know what, Zerbst? You–"

"You lie!" Guiche exclaimed angrily causing them to turn and find him glaring at Siesta whom just looked at him in confusion. "You set this up to tarnish my reputation!?"

"But sir, that doesn't even make sense–"

"Silence!" Guiche cut her off immediately before she could use the logic of how there was no way she could be blamed for his two-timing and place doubt in his _dear_ Montmorency's heart. "To dishonor me like this in front of my beloved…" Guiche trailed off threateningly as he pulled out his wand making Louise glare as she abruptly rose from her seat, surprising Kirche and Tabitha. However, just as Louise opened her mouth, she closed it and smirked. "I'll show you–" Guiche stopped when he felt his wrist being held in a vice like grip. Blinking in confusion, he glanced back to find Lightning looming over him.

 _ ***Crack***_

"GAHH!" Guiche screamed when he felt his wrist snap under her strength, making him drop his wand, before she tossed him effortlessly behind her.

"You're in my way." Lightning said coldly as she brushed past Montmorency whom quickly ran to Guiche's side, her anger at him momentarily forgotten. "Come." Lightning said as she glanced at Siesta before making her way over towards Louise. Siesta's eyes widened a bit when she saw Louise standing up, and Lightning smirked at the shorter pinkette. "You look satisfied."

"Something tells me, you just saved me the trouble of having to go find that damn sword." Louise said while both Kirche and Tabitha looked at the exchange in confusion.

"Well think again, looks like you're able to stand up on your own again. If you can stand, you can fight. Meet me at the clearing in ten, its time to train." Lightning said making Louise look up at her in despair as the older woman turned to Siesta and handed her a small sack of gold. "Go to whoever's in charge, tell them that I am buying your contract." Lightning told the maid making both her and Louise look at her in surprise before Louise just released a sad sigh.

"Do I even want to know where you got that gold?"

The look Lightning gave Louise, reassured the young Noble that no. No she would not want to know where it came from.

"Ten minutes, got it." Louise said with a sigh as Lightning went to leave. However, she made it three steps before stopping and glancing back at Tabitha.

"Can I help you?" Lightning questioned and it was then that they had noticed that Tabitha had been staring at Lightning with a strange intensity.

"Wounds." Tabitha began as she gestured towards Louise with her staff. "You?"

"What of it?" Lightning questioned coldly as she held Tabitha's stare. Louise wasn't sure why, but she was positive that the looks they gave each other could have frozen hell itself. Eventually, Tabitha broke eye contact first and went back to reading as Lightning departed. Shrugging the awkward exchange off, Louise continued her trek as the still stunned Siesta went off to find the Headmaster. Frowning, Kirche glanced down at her quiet companion.

"What was that about?" Kirche questioned and though Tabitha did not respond, the slight trembling of her hand was enough to make Kirche's visible eye widen. "Got it." Kirche said quietly. "Familiar or not, that woman is dangerous."

 **-20 minutes later-**

"AGH!" Louise shouted as her body slammed into the ground while a slightly less rusty Derflinger stabbed into the ground next to her. Though the blade was far from looking brand new, the techniques Lightning taught her about weapon maintenance at least made Derflinger look relatively presentable.

"Again." Lightning ordered as Louise weakly rolled over to her front and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Panting tiredly, Louise glared up at Lightning whom only looked back towards her impassively.

"What's the point of facing you if you're not going to hold back a little!? How can I really expected to learn like this!?" Louise questioned angrily making Lightning raise an eye-brow.

"Louise, if I wasn't holding back you would be dead." Lightning deadpanned. "Louise, look at me, I've been doing this for a _very_ long time. What we're aiming for is raising you to my level in a much smaller window. If you thought obtaining strength was going to be painless, you were clearly mistaken."

"Don't patronize me! I knew after the first day it wouldn't be painless! I just figured you'd actually teach me a little bit! The spells and tactics I've learned are purely from me trying not to die!"

"So it's working."

"Damn it!" Louise snapped as she punched the ground in frustration. "When I said teach me, I meant _teach me._ Not beat me down into the dirt on the off chance I learn a thing or two!" Louise snapped making Lightning sigh.

"Look…I know it can be frustrating, believe it or not I was in your spot right now and even weaker than you once upon a time." Lightning said as for a brief second, Louise was replaced by a younger Lightning–no– _Claire._

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: Claire is Lightning's real name)**

She shut her eyes as she recalled her superior, Master Sergeant Amodar –the kindest man she had ever known–glaring down at her and spitting obscenities at her as he pushed her to the brink time and time again.

It was hell

But she survived…

…or at least _Lightning_ did anyway.

 _ ***giggle***_

" _ **And that worked out oh so well for you didn't it?"**_ A familiar, patronizing young voice questioned as time seemed to come to a standstill. Lightning gritted her teeth as a younger pink haired woman, garbed in black appeared on a nearby tree branch. The little demon looked _so_ much like Serah that it twisted Lightning's heart.

But she knew…

… _Oh Etro did she know…_

That demon was her.

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: Lumina is the aggregate of all of Lightning's repressed emotions brought to life, Light's heart if you will. She is as much Lightning as Lightning is)**

"Lumina." Lightning began as she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you back?"

" _ **Lightning."**_ Lumina began as she looked down on Lightning condescendingly. _**"Why are**_ **you** _ **back?"**_ Lumina questioned as she disappeared and reappeared behind Lightning. _**"I thought we had an understanding. Bad things happen when you try to kill your heart…kill me. And here I thought you accepted me."**_

"I did and I do. Look deeper." Lightning ordered making Lumina frown as she gazed into Lightning's eyes, staring into the abyss that had become Lightning's soul.

" _ **Well, well, you're doing this because you actually care about the little girl."**_

"I have seen heaven and hell, been both angel and demon. There had _never_ been a threat I couldn't face. But I feel it, I've reached my limit. Though my body is young, my soul is old and tired. Whatever is coming–it's something I can't face…but she can." Lightning said quietly. "You know what I've experienced–what _we've_ experienced. I need to make her stronger, and fast."

" _ **I know."**_ Lumina said quietly as she placed a hand on Lightning's cheek, red sparks dancing across her finger tips. _**"I do not judge what you're doing, I'm judging how you do it. You don't need to seal me away to make her stronger. Let me help."**_ Lumina said as her voice wavered while her hand trembled slightly. _**"Don't lock me away, please, not again Claire. Let me help you help her."**_ Lumina pleaded as her hand slid down from Lightning's cheek and landed on her chest, right over her heart. _**"All we have right now besides each other is the girl. You're trying to do the right thing, but don't destroy her…destruction…we both know that's all that Lightning is capable of."**_ Lumina said before stabbing her hand into Lightning's chest.

 _*Gasp!*_

Lightning stabbed her blade into the ground to brace herself as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, releasing shallow breaths while time resumed. Louise watched in confusion as Lightning silently approached her and her eyes widened in terror as she realized that her back talk might have pissed of her familiar. Her eyes shut in fear as she saw Lightning raise her blade and braced herself for the inevitable.

 _ ***SCHTICK!***_

When Louise didn't feel any pain she looked up hesitantly to find that Lightning had stabbed her sword next to Derflinger.

"Louise…" Lightning began as she knelt down in front of the young Noble. Of all the things, Louise had expected Lightning to do, suddenly holding her in a tight embrace was not one of them. "It's frustrating, I get it, to hurt so much…to train so _hard…_ yet feel as though it amounts to nothing. You have no experience with this so you can't tell, but trust me when I say you are excelling far faster than I imagined."

And no Lightning was not being nice either.

Louise had adapted at a startling rate.

"When I was sent here, I was told to prepare you for a fight that I could not handle. You aren't aware yet of just how big of a statement that is. You know I'm strong, but you don't yet fully grasp just how much power I wield." Lightning said as she pulled back and peered deep into Louise's _eyes_. "That power did not come without a cost. I've seen and done things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. In a way, I guess you can say I envy you."

"You…envy _me?"_ Louise repeated incredulously. How could this woman, who was literally the embodiment of everything she wanted to be, envious of her. "Why?"

"Because you still have that light in your eye." Lightning said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "A light that says you legitimately still have hope for not just the world, but people in general. I lost that quite a long time ago in exchange for the power to protect my loved ones. For a moment I almost thought I could get that light back…but fate chose to prove to me that I will never stop fighting." Lightning said and to Louise's amazement the emotionless woman actually looked a bit …

…sad…

…but at peace.

"When I die, it will be on the battlefield. This I've figured out by now." Lightning said quietly. "That's my fate, and believe me when I say I've fought fate. I've fought it tooth and nail and it still proves time and time again that it _will_ win. I'm _tired_ Louise. Tired of fighting it. So I'm giving up trying to do so, if it wants me to battle forever more then so be it."

"Why…why…are you telling me this?"

"I'm giving up because I've grown weak, Louise–where it counts anyways. Once upon a time I liked to believe I was strong, but with age comes wisdom and with that wisdom I realized that my idea of strength was nothing more than a fallacy." Lightning said as she stood up and pulled Louise to her feet. "I'm telling you this because you have the potential to be better than me. You can beat fate and truly dictate your life how you want to, I want to give you the power…the power to have such a choice. This world is weak, Louise, far weaker than mine. You could take it over completely by the time I'm done with you. The question is, however, what will you do then? Or will you do it to begin with?"

It was then Louise had a realization.

"All this time you've been giving me power…but not once have you told me what to do with it." Louise said quietly. "Outside of alluding to some sort of coming threat, you never once told me what to do if I actually became as strong as you."

"That's because it's your choice, your world, your life and I can't live it for you." Lightning said with a shrug. "The day you become stronger than me you can be a savior or a destroyer, it's up to you. Yes there's a threat coming, one that I know nothing about–it'll be a learning experience for both of us–but you're mistaken if you think that threat is the one I'm preparing you for. The threat I'm preparing you for is even stronger than that and I do know the identity of it." Lightning said before she poked Louise on her forehead. "You. I'm preparing you for yourself. In life we become our own worst enemies and that's why I'm fighting you, hurting you, breaking you, to such a degree."

"Founder." Louise muttered as she stepped back away from her familiar and looked up at her in a morbid fascination as something finally clicked. "In these sessions…I'm not fighting you…" Louise muttered as Lightning's image was briefly replaced with her mother's.

However, it wasn't her mother she was fighting either.

No that's just the form all of her fears, self-loathing, and insecurities took.

When fighting Lightning…

…she was fighting herself.

"I get stronger when fighting you because it forces me to break past my limits. Every time I'm knocked down, someone else–someone better–gets up." Louise muttered as she looked down at her hands and she could almost envision the weaker versions of herself standing behind her, struck down by Lightning one after the other. Louise could feel that the current her would be next and many more would follow until…

…until she finally broke through the final obstacle.

Louise's eyes widened as she looked up and could practically see another her standing behind Lightning

"You're getting it. You're _actually_ getting it." Lightning said with a bright smile as Louise bowed her head in a vain attempt to hide her tears as her shoulders shook.

Seven days.

In seven days two strangers, three if she were to count Derflinger, had shown more genuine care for her well-being, and for her as a person, than she ever had felt in her sixteen years of life.

"So now that you finally understand, what will you do now?" Lightning asked curiously making Louise raise her head, her face filled with determination as she placed a bandaged hand on Derflinger's hilt.

"I'm standing…so that means I can fight." Louise said as she tightened her grip on Derflinger's hilt, blood seeping through her bandages, as Lightning smirked. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Derflinger finally spoke.

"Let's go, _partner."_ Derflinger said quietly, but still loud enough for Louise to hear, as Lightning leapt up into the sky and back toward the far end of the clearing.

 **BGM: Stand Your Ground- Final Fantasy XV OST**

"Ready?' Lightning called out as her blade was covered in electricity.

"Life doesn't wait until I'm ready." Louise said making Lightning chuckle before she blasted off towards the younger pinkette. Louise ripped Derflinger from the ground and spun him in her hands before placing both hands on his hilt.

 **Louise: Limit Break: Army of None: Mk. I**

 _ ***THOOOOOM!***_

Louise slammed the blade into the ground before her as a pulse of magic erupted from her body while she glared at the approaching form of Lightning.

Digging her heels into the ground, Louise dashed forward as she felt her magic reinforcing her body while dragging Derflinger through the ground, creating a long gash in her wake. Both her and Lightning met in the middle of the clearing before swinging their blades at each other.

" _ **Spark strike!"**_ Lightning called out her attack causing the magic around her blade to intensify.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

The Ground beneath them shattered as a shockwave rippled across the clearing and tore apart the earth. Lightning and Louise glared into each other's eyes as their blades struggled for dominance, though not for long as Lightning's superior strength quickly made itself known. The ground beneath Louise's feet continued to cave in from the sheer might of Lightning's attack, forcing her down to a knee as she placed a hand on the back of Derflinger's blade for support. Lightning's eyes narrowed a bit as she noticed that the stray sparks of electricity that flew from her attack and slammed into Louise's body seemed to be blocked by a light blue barrier that rested just over her skin.

"Hold on partner! Wait…this is it! I'm remembering!" Derflinger called out making Lightning's eyes widen a bit in confusion before looking on in surprise as the magic around her blade began to be absorbed into Derflinger whom began to glow in a golden light. "Yes! That's the stuff!" Derflinger shouted with a joyous laugh as both Lightning and Louise found themselves being engulfed by the blinding light.

 _ ***FLAASSSHHHHHH!***_

 _ ***BGM: END***_

 _ **~[Unknown]~**_

 _ **BGM: A Path- Casshern Sins OST**_

" _Where…where am I?" Louise wondered in confusion as she found herself standing and what appeared to be a large crater._

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

 _Louise's eyes widened in fear as she saw a large blue dome of pure light erupt in the distance._

" _HAHAHA! DIE!" A manic voice shouted surprising Louise, as she turned to find a brown haired man laughing with a crazed look in his eyes. "You'll all pay!_ _ **–Static–"**_ _Louise whimpered as a sharp pain shot through her head when he said whatever spell it was…however the name wasn't important as Louise clearly saw the results. Another massive dome of energy erupted in the distance with so much force, that Louise was positive the planet itself shook._

" _Excellent shot master." A black haired woman called out with strange glowing purple runes on her forehead. She floated down the ground alongside a muscular blond man whom had both a blue and a red eye. He was riding a ferocious looking dragon and seemed to have glowing red runes on his right hand that reminded Louise a bit of Lightning's familiar brand._

 _ ***Crack***_

" _How…how could you?" A weak voice gasped out, and Louise felt her heart jump to her throat when she saw an elf with sky blue eyes and a head of hair so pink that it seemed to have its own glow. However, what made Louise fall down to her rear wasn't the fact she was an elf, or the fact she appeared to be holding an infant under her arm, but that she was supporting herself with a sword._

 _A sword Louise knew all too well._

 _Though he looked brand new, Louise knew without a doubt she was staring at Derflinger._

" _Sasha…we need to retreat with the girl!" Derflinger said worriedly making Sasha chuckle as blood spilled from her lips._

" _I'll never surrender." Sasha said with a glare._

" _Hmph, so the whore lives?" The black haired woman questioned making Sasha glare at her._

" _Brimir…" Sasha began making Louise gasped as she turned to face the lunatic._

" _THAT'S the Founder!?" Louise wondered in horror._

"… _we fought for equality between the races, but you seek to destroy them!? The Elderly, the children, all of them, you're wiping out my species village by village! You even turned your wand on me and our daughter, WHY!?" Sasha shouted in fury as the baby in her arms cried._

" _Daughter, amusing. That right there is an experiment gone wrong…or well…right? A hybrid that has access to all six forms of magic." Brimir began before chuckling. "You didn't honestly expect me to keep that thing? Such a threat to my power?"_

" _You bastard!" Derflinger shouted in fury. "She trusted you, we trusted you!"_

" _Yes, and you led me right to the heart of Elven society. If they had just obeyed and agreed to serve humanity then they would live. However, they refused and must die." Brimir said with a shrug and Louise felt her stomach churn at the sight of the heartless man before her. "There needs to be a top and a bottom for society to work, or were you confused as to why I only gave my fanatics magic and not the rest of my people?"_

 _This is who she prayed to?_

 _She worshipped a monster._

 _Tears fell from Louise's eyes as she realized that she would be forced to watch whatever even this was unfold._

" _And she betrayed me!" Brimir screamed hysterically. "I had a vision that she would kill me, after all we've been through, I refuse to let this happen! She and her people must die for such a sin!"_

" _Traitor." The black-haired woman muttered before her eyes began to glow. "Allow me to finish her master." The woman said as she raised a hand at Sasha._ _ **"-static-"**_

" _No!" Louise screamed as she realized she was about to destroy a both the woman and her baby. However, to her surprise the woman smirked and raised Derflinger instantly just as the blue sphere of destruction began to form. Louise watched in awe as Derflinger absorbed the magic, shocking Brimir and his two followers._

" _Surprised? You really thought I would tell you all of my secrets!?" Sasha shouted as she suddenly threw the blade at the black-haired woman, spearing her in the chest. She stumbled back as Sasha teleported to Derflinger and with a mighty shout, ripped the blade free–cleaving the woman in half. Using the momentum, she spun around and released the magic absorbed into a mighty wave of pure magic. Cursing, Brimir teleported away as the magic tore through the dragon rider and his beast._

" _Damn yo–"_

 _ ***SCHTICK!***_

 _Brimir was caught off guard when Derflinger was suddenly stabbed through his heart by Sasha whom knew Brimir well enough to know exactly where he would teleport to._

 _Directly behind where she previously stood._

 _The man was always a coward._

 _Kicking Brimir off of her blade, Sasha fell to her knees, stabbing Derflinger into the ground to brace herself. Louise instinctively went to help, only to find herself running through Sasha's image._

" _Derflinger, we need to use_ _ **it.**_ " _Sasha began quietly._

" _What!? No we haven't tested it! We could destroy your soul!"_

" _I'm already dying. Forget my soul,_ she's _what is important." Sasha began as she looked down at her crying daughter. "I'm already dying so my soul will be leaving soon regardless…but my body…you can still force my body to do this last task." Sasha said as she looked up at her trusty sword. "Find Lord Tristain, he's the only one of Brimir's offspring that can be trusted. Tell him to look after his new sister. She can pass as human, she didn't inherit Elven ears. It's too late to stop what has been put in motion. The world will be blinded by Brimir's 'light'. My fight ends here, but you have many to go,_ _ **partner.**_ _May your next wielders be less pathetic."_

" _Shut up, you were the best…" Derflinger said quietly but he didn't get a response. Louise wept as she watched the elven mother die before watching in confusion as her blue eyes –which had lost signs of life– began to shine bright as Derflinger went silent._

" _Come on." Sasha said as she stood up and stared at the baby in her arms with her bright glowing eyes. "Let's get you somewhere safe little_ _ **Désirée**_ _. I know it's inevitable but I hope you never forget this day, forget the woman your mother was. Maybe your bloodline can save us from this 'light' one day." Sasha said before glaring down at the dying form of Brimir before spitting on him and taking his head with an effortless swing of her blade just to be safe._

 _ **BGM: END**_

 _Louise was forced to shield her eyes as the world behind her began to shine bright once more, blinding her._

 **-Tristain: Academy of Magic: Five Hours Later-**

When Louise opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that the sun had gone down and that her head was resting on something soft and warm.

"Ah, you're awake." Siesta said as Louise looked up to see the maid smiling tiredly down at her, the moons high in the sky behind her giving the commoner an almost unearthly glow. Louise wasn't sure why, but a part of her felt as though that at this point the maid wouldn't even need to moons' help to shine in her eyes. "Are you feeling better? You were having a bad nightmare. I wanted to wake you, but as bad as it sounds I think you needed that sleep more than anything."

"No, no, thank you, I did." Louise reassured quietly as she forced her aching body to sit up.

"Careful! I only just changed your bandages." Siesta warned as Louise winced. Siesta quickly helped Louise to her feet and the Noble was nearly immediately forced to cling to her for support.

"Again, thank you, and a nightmare…I hope that's what it was…" Louise muttered as she used her right hand to wipe away tears both fresh and dried. "Where's Lightning and Derflinger?" Louise questioned as Siesta led her somewhere.

"They're in another clearing, Ms. Lightning wanted me to bring you there after you awoke. Said she was setting up that surprise she mentioned." Siesta said making Louise nod.

"Where were you earlier, by the way?" Louise questioned curiously and frowned when she felt Siesta tense.

"Let's...let's leave that discussion for later. It's best I tell both you and Lightning." Siesta said making Louise's frown deepen but she didn't push. After a few moments of comfortable silence they finally made it to another clearing and their eyes widened at what they saw. In the middle of it, under the star filled sky, there was a large wooden tub that was filled with steaming water thanks to the flames beneath it.

"Oh no, she's actually going to cook us." Louise said in morbid fascination only to hear a snort off to the side. Turning, they both saw Lightning, garbed in nothing but a large white towel, approaching them.

"I'm a lot of things, but a cannibal isn't one…yet." Lightning said as she tossed the two their own towels, one to cover themselves and another to dry off with later. "A relaxing hot bath, to take away the stress of the last week. Call it old fashioned, but this helps deal with muscle stiffness and phantom pains more than any magic ever could." Lightning said before raising an eye brow at Louise. "Just…try not to bleed over the rest of us, okay?" Lightning asked with a small smile as she made her way to the tub. It was then that Louise noticed the pristine form of Derflinger resting in the tub and her knees nearly gave out seeing how similar he looked to the Derflinger she had dreamt about.

"Louise?" Siesta asked as she caught the Noble.

"I-I'm fine, lost my footing. That's all." Louise reassured her before she quickly went to get changed. Realizing that Lightning had given her towels as well, Siesta felt a pang in her heart as she too quickly disrobed making sure to keep an eye on Louise.

In case she lost her balance, of course!

At least that's what the slightly blushing maid told herself. After a couple of minutes, the two found themselves joining Lightning and nearly immediately once they climbed into the warm water, they released sounds of approval.

"Yeah…this feels perfect." Louise said as she leaned back against the tub as Siesta nodded in agreement.

"See, there is some good in me." Lightning said with a smile as she felt Lumina's approval in her heart. Thee three women plus sword, all released relaxed sighs as they stared up at the vast ocean of stars. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, before Derflinger spoke.

"Partner, are you okay?" Derflinger questioned and there was something in his tone which led Louise to believe that he meant more than just physically.

"After our last clash…I…I had a nightmare…" Louise began as she looked down at the water. "At least that's what I hope it was."

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked with a concerned frown but instead of answering her, Louise raised her eyes to stare at Derflinger.

"Derflinger…does the name Sasha mean anything to you?" Louise questioned and felt her gut clench when the blade became eerily silent.

 **BGM: Sustained By Hate-Final Fantasy XIII**

"I see…so it wasn't my imagination, I really did let some of my memories slip to you in that last clash." Derflinger said more to himself than Louise but she heard it all the same.

"You...you mean…that monster was–"

"Brimmy? Yeah, that was him alright." Derflinger said with a sigh.

"One of you, explain." Lightning ordered with a frown and Louise quickly re-capped the memory to her. Lightning felt her good mood vanish as the story went on as Siesta covered her mouth in shock as she heard the tale.

"To be honest, sparks, you remind me a lot of Sasha–the first Gandálfr." Derflinger said confusing Lightning. "That's what those runes on your hand mean. They show you are the _left hand of god_ , did you really not notice any improvements to your fighting skills after getting them?"

"No, not really. My eyesight is a bit better I suppose." Lightning said making Derflinger laugh.

"So you were already a monster with a sword then! Scary!" Derflinger said with a chuckle. "So you saw the true face of your god, how do you feel now about him? Will you continue to worship the ground he walks on like these other _Nobles."_ Derflinger spat the word out like venom as Louise looked at him with a hurt expression.

"How…how could you think that little of me?" Louise questioned quietly, silencing the blade. "My _entire life_ I've been taught about how he was such an amazing person and how his 'defense' against the Elves was justified. So yes, the adjustment is a bit hard. But attacking a woman–elf or not–while she was holding a baby? Not just any but his own!?" Louise questioned angrily. "God or not, Founder or not, there is no excusing that. There was no honor in that, there was nothing _noble_ about that! So no, I won't keep _worshipping the ground he walks on_." Louise said as she stood up abruptly before wincing as she held her side.

"Louise/partner!"

"Stop." Louise said through gritted teeth as she shrugged off Siesta and Derflinger's concern while Lightning remained silent. "I'm a failure as a mage, as a Noble, and recently I realized that I may have even been a failure as a person. However, even a zero like me can tell right from wrong."

"I...I'm sorry. You're right, a few days we may have spent together, but I can tell you're smarter than that. I was speaking out of anger." Derflinger said sincerely. "I was forged out of love, created to protect, and since Sasha's fall I've sustained myself with hate for over six thousand years. Burdened with the truth, unable to speak it in fear of being a labeled a heretic and destroyed or worse having Sasha's bloodline destroyed.

" _My_ bloodline." Louise interrupted, startling the blade.

"What!?"

"Désirée, in your memory I heard you call Sasha's child that. It could be coincidence, but that's my mother's maiden name." Louise revealed as she gazed down at the trembling sword, a bitter smile forming on her lips. "I suppose I now know why I ended up a Void Mage."

"When the Kingdoms fought for territory, Sasha's daughter lost me in combat…I feared that I would never once again be wielded by her family…so I made myself forget. Forget everything. It was the only way to stay sane in a body that can't move on its own." Derflinger said quietly but before he could continue, Louise cut him off. Derflinger was silent as he found himself being held close by Louise, even as his edge grazed her skin slightly, she didn't flinch.

"Then it's a good thing Lightning stole you, because I refuse to let you be lost again." Louise said firmly before moving back and smiling at the blade. You've got us now."

"Annoying as you can be, you have your uses." Lightning drawled but Siesta averted her eyes.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you all about."

 **BGM: END**

"Siesta?" Louise questioned with a frown.

"I went to tell the Headmaster about Ms. Lightning's purchase of my contract but it was too late. He sold it last night to a Noble named Count Mott." Siesta said quietly making Louise's eyes widen. "Apparently the last maid he hired ran away, so to avoid any issue my contract had to be used to replace hers."

"So? Just tell him you don't want to." Lightning said simply making Siesta shake her head.

"That is not how things work here. For commoners, you are your contract and they are bound by law. To break that would not only cost the school, but also force me to serve jail time." Siesta informed them. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving early in the morning to begin my new job."

"I see...is this what you want?" Louise questioned quietly making Siesta frown in thought for a moment.

"I…I just want to keep the peace." Siesta said eventually.

"Isn't this your home?"

"No…no, not really. Home is where the heart is." Siesta said after a moment of thought as she imagined her family that she was working so hard to help provide for. "My heart is in my work."

"I...I see." Louise said as she gazed at Siesta. It was a weird and new experience for Louise, to have so much to want to say yet be struck silent by a storm of emotions that she couldn't place her finger on.

Seven Days.

That's how long it took Louise to gain and lose her first legitimate friend.

The Noble in her wanted to argue that the Princess was her first friend, but the logical side of her knew better. Her relationship with the princess amounted to a one-sided admiration, all she was to Henrietta was a subject.

This however.

This was something new.

She didn't want to give it up–but she knew everything Siesta said was true.

"It was fun." That was the best she could come up with. The pride in her forced her to limit it to that, because anymore would have her breaking down in front of them and that was just pathetic. She had to save face.

"That it was, Ms. Vallière." Siesta said with a smile that was obviously forced. They all saw it, they all knew it, but…it was nice to pretend. To pretend that everything was okay and that this was just another day in life.

 **-The Next Day-**

Sixteen years, four months, and eight Days.

That's how long it took for Louise to realize that sometimes pride wasn't worth shit.

" _I should have just broke down. Embarrassed I may be, but at least I wouldn't be dealing with this feeling of regret. Thinking about the friendship that could have been."_ Louise thought as she sparred with Lightning on this cloudy day–fitting, Louise supposed. Idly, she noticed that though she could take a couple of blows now, she was getting hit far more often.

She was getting sloppier.

Still it didn't matter, for once she wasn't focused on the pain Lightning could bring. Nothing Lightning could do seemed to hurt as much as this irrational pain she had over Siesta getting a new job. Commoners were bought and sold every day, this was nothing new.

That thought alone caused Louise more pain than the right hook Lightning just slammed into her face. Louise grunted as she slammed onto the ground with enough force that her body actually bounced a bit.

"I'm not sure if you're getting better or worse." Lightning muttered as she extended a hand towards Louise. "I've never seen you take this many hits…but your offense and evasiveness are both terrible. You're clearly distracted." Lightning said as she pulled Louise to her feet.

 _ **If you can stand, you can fight.**_

"Lightning, hit me." Louise said making Lightning blink before she slammed another vicious right into Louise's face without hesitation.

"Partner!" Derflinger shouted in concern. "What's wrong with you, today!?"

"Again." Louise ordered as she struggled to her feet only to receive an uppercut from Lightning that made her teeth slam together. It was a miracle in and of itself that she hadn't lost any teeth yet. "T-thank you."

"What was that about?" Lightning asked curiously as Louise got to her feet again.

"I get what you meant now." Louise began, confusing the older woman. "Why you don't teach me how to heal, how to get used to pain. My body feels numb…because I think I've gotten a glimpse of what real pain is."

Lightning was positive that this was an example of a student stumbling into and learning a far more complex lesson than the teacher ever intended.

Seriously, she just wanted the girl to learn how to take a hit.

"Lightning, what do you do when you want to do something? To do something so badly that it causes you physical pain not to, but you can't."

"Do it anyway." Lightning said bluntly as she crossed her arms, not getting what was currently wrong with her student.

Maybe she hit her too hard.

"Even if the law says you can't?"

Now this made Lightning smirk as she thought about her adventures.

"Fuck the law." Lightning said with a small chuckle. "If you want to do something as badly as you are making it sound, and rules are stopping you, then it's time to make some new rules. You only have one life, Louise. The only one going in your casket is you. Sometimes…some things are not a matter of can or can't, some things you just have to do."

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _This isn't about winning or losing and it's not about can or can't!" Siesta said passionately despite her fear of Lightning being clear as day._

 _ **Flashback: End***_

"Okay, I understand, thanks." Louise said sounding a bit dazed as she grabbed Derflinger.

"Thanks for what?" The still confused Lightning questioned as she was positive she had given Louise brain damage,

"For knocking some sense into me." Louise said sincerely. "You have a horse right? Can I borrow it?"

In other words, can your possibly insane, half-dead protégé, borrow your personal _god_ for purposes unknown. Purposes that sound like they may be of the anarchic variety.

" _ **Odin."**_ Lightning whispered as she summoned her rose-like Crystal and shattered it in her grip, causing Odin to rise up from the ground surrounded by a bright pink light. Nearly immediately, the summon activated his Gestalt mode, transforming to a horse as the two halves of his weapon stabbed into the ground. Stabbing Derflinger into the ground, Louise climbed on top of the Eidolon before grabbing Derflinger once more.

"Let's go, if memory serves me right I know exactly where the manor is." Louise said as she took off. Lightning, still confused, jut rose her hand.

 _ ***Snap***_

A current of purple electricity suddenly coursed over Lightning's body as she picked up Odin's weapons before taking flight and following after Louise, curious to see where the hell the younger girl was going.

" _ **You seriously don't know?"**_

" _Obviously not, but I'm good at reading people. Whatever it was she truly feels as though it's urgent."_ Lightning thought back as Lumina giggled.

" _ **Oh to be so oblivious of matters of the heart~"**_ Lumina said wistfully. _**"You two are truly similar, not even she is sure of what moves her."**_

" _You going to enlighten me or keep being vague? I should charge you for straight up facts as rent."_ Lightning thought with a scowl.

" _ ***Giggle* Tell you what, I'll give you a hint. She's going to reclaim what's her's and if she's successful, she'll make us both proud."**_ Lumina stated making Lightning scowl. _**"How about this, when you FINALLY find yourself in her place, I'll spell out the situation for you. I don't want to leave our happiness up to your thick skull."**_ Lumina said before going silent once more making Lightning sigh.

Sometimes she really hated herself.

 **-Meanwhile: Tristain: Mott Manor-**

To say Siesta loathed her new job would be an understatement. Her new master was far too free with his hands for comfort. Nearly as soon as she entered the manor she felt violated. She made an excuse to use the restroom to escape him for a moment so that she could clear her mind. If he groped her one more time while she was trying to serve his food, she was positive that she would have ended up stabbing him with his own knife.

" _This is for the best."_ Siesta thought as she meandered through the halls. Oh how she wanted to beg the others for help last night, but she knew better than to do that. Why?

Because they would.

Somehow, someway, the two powerful women–one in might and the other in name but who too was growing stronger day by day–had become her friends. They genuinely cared for each other in their own way, even if Louise tried to deny it.

She could read the young Noble like a book.

She could see the pain her "decision" caused Louise and the pinkette's attempt to save face nearly broke her heart. There was so much she wanted to say to her new friend, but she knew better. In the end it would just result in chaos. Louise would do something irrational in the spur of the moment and with Lightning backing her…

…Siesta shuddered…

Someone would probably end up dead, and she didn't want that. No one deserves to be hurt because of her. So, like she told them, she chose to maintain the peace. Releasing a long breath, Siesta opened the door to what she thought was the restroom.

What she found made her shriek in pure unadulterated terror as she stumbled back and fell down to her rear at the sight before her.

She had found the "runaway" maid.

Hanging before her in what looked like an old living quarters of some kind was the former maid. Suspended from a chandelier by nothing but a sheet tied around her neck and not an ounce of clothing anywhere to be seen on her body.

"Wh-wh-wha-"

"Ah." A voice began that sent a shudder down Siesta's spine as she shakily turned to find Count Mott standing beside her stroking his mustache. "So that's where she went. So many rooms in this house that I forget to check them all. At least I now know what was causing that foul stench." Count Mott said dismissively, staring at the dead maid as if she weren't even human. "Shame, she was a feisty one." Siesta didn't even stop to wonder why the man had been following her towards the restroom, she immediately got up and ran for her life. "Oh and it seems you are as well!" Count Mott said with a laugh as he began following her. "I always did like the sport of it all!"

 **BGM: Final Fantasy XV OST - Loqi / Aranea Boss Battle Theme**

 **-With Louise-**

The manor was just in sight when they heard a loud scream, a voice that was frighteningly similar to Siesta's. Even when facing down Lightning, Siesta had never shown as much fear as she had in that moment. Louise knew then and there she made the right choice. The fact there were guards outside of the manor only made Louise angrier because she knew they heard the scream.

They heard and did nothing.

They didn't bother to even try to help their fellow commoner.

It made her feel sick.

"Partner! Calm down! Your body–"

"I don't care about my body!" Louise snapped, suprising even Lightning with her rage. They had all heard Louise angered before but never like this. There wasn't a superficial reason behind her outrage this time, no, for the first time Louise had felt it…pure…unadulterated… _ **hate.**_ "You think I don't know about my condition at the moment!? You're a sword! For _once_ just shut up and kill things!" Louise boomed stunning Derflinger as he envisioned Sasha in Louise's place.

"Alright then! Let's do this partner!" Derflinger shouted as the guards ordered her to halt.

 **-With Siesta-**

Siesta had made it to the stairs of the main entrance when she felt a searing pain in her back after a whip of water slammed into her back, tearing through the fabric of her dress and into her skin sending her crashing down the steps.

"Oh so close." Count Mott mocked as Siesta weakly looked around at the gathered guards as if asking for help.

They all simply looked away.

"No one is going to save you." Count Mott said darkly as he gripped her hair tightly ad forced her to her feet. "There is no knight in shining armor for commoner filth like yourself–"

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

At that moment Louise burst in through the entrance and the look on her face upon seeing Siesta turned into a glare so ferocious that even Lightning would have taken a pause at it. Speaking of Lightning, she was right behind Louise looking similarly enraged but Siesta didn't notice her.

No.

It was the sword-wielding, battle scarred, Noble riding the most exotic horse storming into the scene that caught her attention. The rose petals flying around the Noble only solidified Louise's presence as the most majestic thing Siesta had ever witnessed. Finally Odin's time ran out making him disappear. Landing in a crouch, Louise stabbed Derflinger into the ground and forced herself up to her feet. Derflinger had a suspicious red liquid sliding down his edge that immediately put the guards on alert.

"What!?" Count Mott questioned in alarm as his eyes narrowed on her uniform, it was torn and her cape was nothing but tattered fabric at this time, but he knew immediately that she was a student of magic. "A Noble!? What do you want?"

"Get your hands off of her!" Louise demanded, confusing Count Mott.

"Her? Oh you must be talking about this filth, mistaking her for a person I see–as expected of a student." Count Mott said with a laugh. "This here is property." Count Mott said making Siesta avert her eyes from Louise, not wanting her friend to see her like this. "What business do you have with my property?"

"If she's property, then I'm here to take back what's mine." Louise snapped as Siesta looked back up at her in surprise. Count Mott looked at her in confusion before smirking darkly.

"Was she that good of a lay? Oh to be a student again–the things you two must have gotten into." Count Mott said lecherously as Louise was surrounded by the guards. "Though since you're but a girl, it's safe to say my tool is both experienced yet pure. Perfect. Guards, remove her." _ **  
**_

"You." Louise muttered as she stepped forward only to have her body lock up on her due to her overexerting herself.

"This is what I was warning you about, partner! Your body can't move–"

"Then make it move." Louise ordered Derflinger. "I've _seen_ you do it before." Louise said knowingly as the guards rushed her.

"But–!"

"NOW!"

Lightning went to intercept the guards but was stopped by Lumina.

" _ **Stop! Let the children have their moment."**_ Lumina said as the guards swarmed Louise.

 **-BGM: END-**

 **BGM: Blinded By Light- Final Fantasy XIII**

"AH!" One of the guards shouted as he was suddenly flung back and slammed into a nearby pillar. Lightning watched with wide eyes as a blue-eyed Louise suddenly leapt away from the guards before landing on a nearby wall, a grin on her face.

"Let me show you how to use a sword!" Louise said before leaping at them.

 **(Tutorial: Louise has unlocked the skill "Stance Shift". In Blade-Stance, she is possessed by the soul of Derflinger and becomes unable to cast magic other than body reinforcements. In Spell-Stance, Louise is in control and has access to all of her magic but her close-range becomes severely limited.**

 **In Blade-Stance, the longer she fights, the weaker her melee attacks become but her spells increase in intensity!**

 **In Spell-Stance, the power of her spells weakens over time but her melee capabilities in Blade-stance skyrocket.**

 **The key to victory is Equilibrium!)**

Lightning watched in pleasant surprise as she leaned against a nearby wall and folded her arms while Louise literally tore through her opposition. The sounds of metal on metal could be heard as the guards attempted to parry her attacks only to have Derflinger cleave through their weapons and into their armor.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

"Not bad." Louise said after she knelt down and parried three different weapons over her head. Pumping magic into her muscles, she pushed the soldiers back effortlessly before spinning around three hundred and sixty degrees, releasing a powerful slash of magic that tore through the three guards. Hearing more guards coming, Louise cursed before entering her Spell-Stance, her eyes became pink once more but they were glowing brightly. _**"Firaga!"**_ Louise shouted as she released a mighty fire ball at the three guards.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOM***_

"W-what?" Count Mott questioned incredulously at the powerful display of wandless magic–from a student no less–that incinerated his guards.

"Get off!" Siesta said after getting over her pain enough to elbow him in his side, forcing him to release her, as she made her escape.

"You wench!" Count Mott snapped as he raised his wand at Siesta.

"No you don't, your fight is with me!" Louise boomed as she once more held onto Derflinger for support, blood seeping from her pre-existing wounds as Siesta ran past her and stopped next to Lightning.

"You can barely stand, but fine, a duel then!" Count Mott said as he raised his wand and quickly spit out a chant causing four massive spears of water to appear above him.

"Come on, find your limit like before…" Siesta heard Lightning mutter. "…and once you do…"

-With Louise-

"… **Break it."**

 **Louise: Limit Break: Army of None: Mk. 2**

Louise forced herself to raise Derflinger just as Count Mott released the first spear.

 _ ***THOOOOOM!***_

Slamming Derflinger into the ground, a blue-eyed Louise released a pulse of magic which promptly destroyed the first spear before beginning her charge towards Count Mott, dragging her blade the entire way. Now showing fear, Count Mott released the remaining spears at Louise.

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

Count Mott watched in horror as she shrugged off every blast, taking them each head on and before he knew she was before him. With a mighty swing, she slammed her blade into him, the blade tearing through him as he was launched into the air. Louise didn't stop there however, using her momentum, she spun around–switching to her Spell-stance–and aimed her right hand at him.

" _ **THUNDAGA!"**_ Like with her first fight against Lightning, the storm of electricity slammed into the Count and slammed him against a wall.

Siesta was positive that was her new favorite spell now.

Unlike her encounter with Lightning, he couldn't shrug it off, oh no. His skin turned pitch black as it fried him alive while he released screams of agony. Before long he was turned to ash–nothing more but a black outline of his body against the wall as proof that there ever was a man named Count Mott.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Insert Victory Fanfare-Final Fantasy VII OST-**

 **Silver Trophy unlocked: Neither Woman nor Weapon (Win a battle using Stance Shift)**

 **+500 Gold**

"Louise!" Siesta shouted in alarm as she watched the Noble fall backwards only to be caught by Lightning whom quickly flew towards her.

"Ah!" A voice shouted, and they turned to see that one of the guards had survived and began running towards the exit. Quickly switching back to her old Guardian Corps garb, Lightning shifted her gun-blade into its shooting form and took aim…only to be stopped when Louise weakly grabbed her wrist.

"Stop…enough death for one day." Louise said quietly.

"He's a witness, he'll tell everyone what happened." Lightning pointed out.

"He'll tell everyone a Noble protected a commoner…sounds like a-a…message w-worth telling." Louise said quietly before grimacing. "I must look so weak right now."

"No, this might honestly be the strongest I've seen you look." Lightning said honestly. "I'm proud of you." Lightning said making Louise's eyes widen before chuckling. It was then Louise passed out in Lightning's arms, a smile planted firmly on her face. "Next, I'm teaching you how to heal." Lightning said as she raised a glowing green hand over Louise's body. _**"Cura."**_

Immediately, Louise's body was healed though she was still sleep, no doubt still exhausted–mentally if anything.

Safe to say, Lightning now knew Louise could take a hit.

 **-Later That Night-**

Louise and Siesta sat quietly in front of a campfire atop a hill overlooking the manor. Louise had woken up recently and Siesta was watching over her as Lightning left to go bury the maid. She would have gotten the guards as well, but decided not to.

They made their choice.

Once more, the two young women found themselves staring up the dark night sky that was filled thousands upon thousands of beautiful bright stars. Siesta was honestly at a loss for words, the day's events flashing through her just as they were no doubt flashing through Louise's judging by her haunted expression. This is exactly what Siesta was trying to avoid…well not to this degree, this was far worse than any outcome she had imagined. She idly wondered if there would have been less death if she had just been upfront about her feelings the previous night.

But that was then.

This was now and her dear friend had far too much blood on her hands and it was all because of her.

 **BGM: This is Your Home-Final Fantasy XIII OST**

"I'm sorry." Siesta finally said quietly.

"Why?" Louise questioned with a frown. Siesta was the victim in all of this, what did she have to be sorry for?

"Why? Because of me, you had to go through such a thing!" Siesta stated making Louise blink owlishly.

"No. Because of _Mott_ I had to go through this. Don't blame yourself for what he did." Louise said with a frown. "And I made my choice. Over and over again." Louise said as the bodies flashed through her mind.

"But why? Why did you come?"

"When you left, it hurt. I may be a Noble, but I am socially inept when it comes to close relationships. I never felt like that before, it felt bad, so I wanted to feel good again." Louise said as she looked up at the stars. "I decided I wanted to make the attempt to be that person you apparently see when you look at me."

"But you _are_ that person." Siesta said with a confused frown. "You came for me despite not even knowing if I was in trouble or not, you saved me."

"You saved me first." Louise pointed out with a weak smile. "And no, if I was really that person you think I was, you wouldn't have set foot in that damned house in the first place." Louise said as she clenched her hands tightly, her voice wavering. "I-I am a coward…but I'm _trying_ , Siesta. I'm trying so hard to be brave but today was the first time I ever put my life in my own hands and now I don't know what to do and it's terrifying…"

"The fact that you are even trying is enough to prove you aren't a coward, Louise." Siesta said with a frown, trying to figure out a way to shake off Louise's insecurities.

A life of failure makes one blind to their successes.

If only there was a way for Siesta could make Louise see what she saw.

"Louise, do you want to see what I see when I look at you?" Siesta asked after a moment making Louise frown before hesitantly nodding. "Look back up." Siesta told Louise whom frowned before glancing back up at the stars.

"What am I looking at?" Louise questioned as Siesta went to lay flat on her back as she looked up at the sky.

"Endless possibilities." Siesta said making Louise's eyes widen. "Yes, some stars are brighter than the others. And some nights a clearer to see than others, but you know something? That doesn't make the night sky any less breathtaking. When I look up at it, my troubles go away for a bit and my life comes in to focus. And for a moment, I even feel safe. That's what I see when I look at you." Siesta said as she looked back towards Louise with a smile only to fine the Noble staring up at the sky with tears sliding down her cheeks.

" _That…that was smooth."_ Derflinger thought but wisely kept silent. _"Good one, girl."_

"But…I used my magic to destroy…doesn't that make me the same as Brimir?" Louise questioned and that's when Derflinger realized he couldn't be silent any longer.

"Brimir was a monster whom destroyed just to destroy. You destroyed to protect something close to you. That's not the same, partner." Derflinger said gently but firmly. "You're young but you must understand that there are levels to this kind of thing. Killing is not a black and white issue despite so many wanting to believe that." This made Louise feel a bit better, but she knew this would bug her for a little while.

"Close?" Siesta repeated as she looked towards Louise glance away from her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Louise questioned with a huff, a familiar tone of annoyance in her voice but Siesta just smiled. "You're actually going to make me say it? Fine, don't mistake what happened earlier as me trying to get even. I saved you because you are the first genuine friend I've ever had."

"Had my suspicions, but I never thought you felt that way especially after such a short time." Siesta said though there was a teasing tone in her voice that made Louise flush further as her annoyance grew.

"Well, nothing about our friendship makes sense! It's insane and I blame you, you started it with that damn blanket!" Louise snapped surprising Siesta whom did even know Louise was awake when that happened. "Your insanity is contagious, that's it, that's the only explanation!" Louise declared making Siesta hum in thought as she got up and made her way towards the flustered Noble.

"That's fine." Siesta said as she gave Louise a tight hug, startling the Noble whom hadn't seen her getting closer. "We'll just lose our minds together." Siesta said before closing her eyes, tears of gratitude falling freely. "Thank you. I didn't say it yet, but thank you." Siesta said as Louise relaxed and hesitantly hugged her back.

"Idiot." Louise said with a small smile.

 **BGM: END**

"Company is coming." Lightning said as she made it back to them, making the two jump apart, startled by her sudden appearance. Glancing back over towards the house they notice that Lightning had torched the place, the structure completely engulfed in bright flames. "Glad to see you two made up."

" _ **Etro, there is no way you're this dense! You completely ruined the moment!"**_

" _What?"_ Lightning thought but was only met with silence. Deciding to ignore her other half for now, Lightning went back to the matter at hand. "Louise, it's time to make a choice. After burying the maid I did some reconnaissance, there's a group of knights approaching. What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean what does she want to do? I'm sure if she explains the situation they'll let her go." Siesta said with a frown.

"Yes…" Louise began as a realization hit her, it seemed Lightning gained a better understanding of their world than Louise realized. "…but they won't let you go." Louise said making Siesta's eyes widen. "You were a part of this victim or not. A commoner involved in the death of a Noble getting away free?"

"They'll make an example out of her." Derflinger said knowingly with a grim tone.

"We need to get out of here." Louise realized stunning Siesta.

"What!? But what about your school, your family–"

"–I didn't just kill all those people just to lead you to the slaughter, myself!" Louise snapped, silencing Siesta. "It may seem like a lot to you, but believe me, I've learned that I have nothing…at least not until recently." Louise said before turning towards Lightning. "Do you have an escape route? We need to go."

"We'll be fugitives!"

"Better than being dead." Louise countered and deep down it scared her how much she felt herself changing–that was almost something Lightning would say.

"You say you have nothing, but you at least have a home. Don't give that up over this." Siesta pleaded making Louise groan as her irritation grew.

"Damn it, now is not the time! Look you said home is where the heart is or some nonsense. If that's the case then we just need to stick together for now. We'll figure it out as we go." Louise said making Lightning nod.

"That is the best way to do it. We can hide out in an inn in the city over and figure out what's next in the morning." Lightning said making Louise nod as she grabbed both Derflinger and Siesta's wrist before practically dragging them both after Lightning whom had already taken point. Eventually, Siesta realized there was no fighting this and Louise let her go so they could attempt to keep up with Lightning.

"Oh man, partner! Do you know how long it's been since I've been on an adventure?" Derflinger questioned curiously. "What do you want to do, partner? The open world is a lot different than school but you'll learn faster I reckon."

"I've seen Count Mott frequent our school, so I know this isn't a new thing…and it's probably not just him either. Nobles abuse their power, I know, but I didn't know it was to such a degree–I was naïve." Louise began as the three listened to her closely. "I just want my friend safe." Louise said quietly making Siesta's heart clench. "But that's impossible in this world."

"Then change it." Lightning said matter-of-factly.

"That would require breaking down Nobility itself." Derflinger pointed out.

"Fine then, that's what I'll do. You said I could make this world mine if I keep learning from you, did you mean it?" Louise questioned.

"Of course. This world is weak Louise, only reason we're even running is because you've seen enough death for one day." Lightning pointed out.

"Then taking down Nobility is what we'll do." Louise said and damn did she never think she'd ever say those words.

She really was going insane.

"If Nobility is the product of Brimir's light…then I'll have to drown it in my darkness." Louise said making Lightning smirk. Yes, she was definitely liking how Louise was turning out. She couldn't wait for the day she could truly call Louise an ally on the battlefield.

Only Lightning truly understood it out of the four, but it was at this moment that the fate of the world was going to change.

 **Bronze Trophy Unlocked: The Dawn of Heresy (Complete the tutorial levels)**

 **+700 Gold**

… **Auto-saving…**

 **Next Level: Cloak of Devastation**

 **Continue?**

 **[Play]**

 **Pause**

 **-Limit Breaks Obtained-**

 **Louise: Army of None: Mk. 1: Louise Taps into her fragment of the Void and slams Derflinger into the ground, releasing pulse of magic that can deflect incoming damage and knockback nearby enemies. Now filled with Void magic, Louise releases a desperate charge shrugging off any and all damage before finishing with a mighty cleaving swing.**

 **Louise: Army of None: Mk. 2: Louise Taps into her fragment of the Void and slams Derflinger into the ground, releasing pulse of magic that can deflect incoming damage and knockback nearby enemies. Louise then switches to Blade-Stance and releases a desperate charge shrugging off any and all damage and also attacking any enemy between her and her target. The charge ends with a mighty upward cleaving swing that launches the target in the air before Louise enters Spell-Stance and finishes with a spell that depends with the target's weakness.**

 **-End-**

 **Reviews!**

 **Crimson Grave: Lol I loved writing that, glad you are enjoying it-hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **DeathTheManiac: Seriously the entire point of this story. If it bugs you enough to comment on it, it'll bug you in the long run too. I sincerely recommend not reading, believe me it won't hurt my feelings and it'll save you time.**

 **GF255: Haha omg that's sick, I need to borrow this template later if I choose to start showing character stats.**

 **Gundam Kaiser: You wanna go down as a memorable FF protag? Be a dick at this point it's correlation=causation. Thanks, great talking to you too btw!**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: Look what happened because of her in eight whole days. So yes, be very worried.**

 **Dopplerdee: Aw, thanks!**

 **Le Chasseur: Yes I plan to, this is fun, and honestly I think taking a break was the best thing Rebuke could have done. I get to practice and he gets to focus on his original content for now which is really lifting his spirits. Thanks for the review!  
**

 **Ridli Scott: Pure, unadulterated skill…yeah no it was luck, pure luck lol. True but remember, Lightning not only did it wandless/wordless but I imagine her switching garbs looks different than their spell. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **The Undying Will: Always a pleasure to work with ya! Lol Hope this chapter doesn't have you reacting out loud in strange areas. Without a doubt, Lightning reached the level of no longer caring about anything. She gave three games worth of fucks, there are none left. Like always man take it easy and get to it when you can, it's why I developed the warning/placeholder for your stamp of approval.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Yeah that was the one thing Rebuke disliked the most about the first fic. Returns dropped when he was already a few chapters in the planning stage so RIP continuity. She is more powerful in this story than the original, but you bet your ass there are actual challenges this time around sprinkled here and there.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and the first taste of what turned Louise from school girl to Queen. I have plans for Joseph but that's gonna be AWHILE from now. Glad you're liking the story so far hope you enjoy this as well!**

 **Leonas: Yeah when Rebuke wrote the OG version it was during that awkward phase where he was wondering if he should actually go for a plot or leave it crack. You guys demanded an emotional roller coaster this time around so bet your ass im gonna try to deliver on all fronts. Of course, if anyone is gonna show the dark side of Nobility early to Louise its Mott!**

 **AJ Lexie: What's up girl, glad to have you reviewing my stuff this time around! If you find out let me know since he pretty much taught me how to do this thing anyway, I'd be glad to know what makes this stand out! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Redrangerlegacy: Oh believe me whenever we get to the FF death battle, you're going to definitely see some Buster sword on Buster sword violence! I do have plans for a character coming** _ **close**_ **to Noctis' style but it's not Lightning. Thanks for the review!**

 **PokeSEGA64: Lol wouldn't be a LIAG without her! Glad you like it, and im glad you haven't read the original lets you go into this blind. As you probably guessed after this update won't be your typical story where they stay in the school the whole time. Lol hey interesting connection never thought about that lol.**

 **Shunshinking: Glad to hear it!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **And remember to be beautiful my friends!**

 **~RebuffX7**


	4. Level 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an unfortunate soul I like torture every now and then.**

 **RebukeX7: Fuck me and fuck you too.**

 **RebuffX7: Shut up, I own your ass. You knew the risks of making deals with me. Matter of fact…who let you out of the cupboard?**

 **RebukeX7: …*leaves***

 **RebuffX7: That's what I thought.**

 **Alright so the review issue seems to have been fixed…again. So I should be able to respond to them all. Also before we begin let me address a misunderstanding. The warning last chapter was for the REST of the story. I only put it there because that was the first instance of anything remotely dark. This story will be TAME for a while, I just don't want you all to get caught off guard when shit starts getting real later.**

 **Also… you might be wondering where I've been. Well Rebuke and I ending up having one hell of a semester but look on the Brightside we're graduates now! Fuck yeah!**

 **RebukeX7: *Muffled* wooo!**

 **As you may have known Rebuke was majoring in Accounting and minoring in Business+English, I on the other hand majored in English and minored in business. Which meant I had far too many papers to write to even think of writing fanfiction but believe me I did not intend to disappear as long as I did.**

 **RebukeX7: *muffled* And you talk about me!**

 **Don't make me come in there. Anyway that's where I've been. Rebuke is out of his funk, he's been dabbling with some of the stories. Jotting a thing or two there every now and then. However, when he comes back I'm not sure because he's focusing on this new novel of his…and let me say I'm not bullshitting when I say it's good. However, the world he's building is on some next level shit (So much so that he had to halt the first book cause the new one is just that much better and he wants to introduce his best work first for you guys) I've been helping where I could.**

 **Still understand this is a big project, building a world from the ground up getting the rules together, the characters (Has over 50 so far of varying importance), the nuances, this is not easy. Like it took two months of researching before the prologue could even be jotted down. Still won't say much but if you're a fan of any of the following: Classic RPG classes (Thieves in particular), Harry potter, or RWBY then this project may be something you'd enjoy.**

 **RebukeX7 *muffled* Dat plug tho~**

 **Just keeping people updated. Hell some still don't realize that I'm NOT YOU. Come on people! *cries* Oh well doesn't matter, you're all still stuck with me, I'll make you love me damn it! Now on with the show~**

 **(Beta's Notes) The Undying Will** **: Sorry for the delay ladies and people of the internet. You would have had this chapter about more than half a day earlier if I wasn't out of town and without access to my laptop to edit. I apologize but I had to help my family out and keep contact with my girlfriend since she was also at someplace else with her family. With that said, I busted my ass to correct this chapter in an hour and a half with the help of "Sono Chi no Sadame" on loop to listen to. Enjoy the chapter! I know I did as I made appropriate poses.**

 **Level 3: Cloak of Devastation**

 _ **Featured BGMs**_

 _ **Bros on the Road- Final Fantasy XV OST**_

 _ **BGM: Snow in Summer-NieR OST**_

 _ **BRE TH/LESS [Breathless] - Hiroyuki Sawano**_

 _ **Snow's Theme- Final fantasy XIII**_

 **-Tristain: Inn-**

" _ **Look you said home is where the heart is or some nonsense. If that's the case then we just need to stick together for now."**_

A good night's rest.

That's what it took before the weight of Louise's words registered in the distraught maid–er–former maid's head. Siesta was currently lying on the bed she had shared with Louise staring at the ceiling as she began to reconcile the current changes in her life.

First and foremost, she was a fugitive that was complicit in the murder of a Noble.

Siesta didn't feel as bad about the second half of that and she guessed she was happy to be out of the uniform for a bit. Said uniform had been tossed out long ago and she was wearing a pair of black pants with matching pair of boots and tank top. Lightning had gone out and gathered the two younger women changes of clothes.

From where or how, Siesta dared not ask.

Still gone was her only source of income, to say Siesta was a bit concerned about her future would be an understatement.

" _ **Look you said home is where the heart is or some nonsense. If that's the case then we just need to stick together for now."**_

At least until she remembered just who she was on the run with. Though Lightning remained fearless and took the sudden change in stride, Louise was a different matter. The Noble tried to play it off but Siesta knew better than to take Louise's word for that. The Noble gave up a lot for her, so much so that it made Siesta's heart ache, and she was positive her friend was still shaken from the previous night's events.

Louise.

When Siesta read her romance novels, there was often a mention of how a person's name alone could bring about a storm of emotion within the protagonist. Siesta, though a die-hard romantic at heart, believed this to be nothing but fiction. However, she recently realized that she could not have been more wrong. Safe to say the things she felt when she thought of the smaller pinkette unnerved her greatly.

" _ **There is no knight in shining armor for commoner filth like yourself."**_

She had spent her life fantasizing about a knight in shining armor that would save her from this hell that commoners were forced to call a life. It was all she ever wanted, but Siesta now realized that she was in pursuit of the wrong things in life because Louise…

…was everything she didn't know she needed.

She was spoiled

She was prideful to a fault.

Short-tempered.

Brash.

Everything Siesta hated…but…

She was strong.

She had a great heart.

Loyal.

Courageous.

" _ **If she's property, then I'm here to take back what's mine."**_

" _Possessive."_ Siesta thought with a flush, she wasn't sure exactly which side of the list that particular trait landed on yet but safe to say the other qualities she listed were things Siesta…

… _loved._

"How are you holdin' up girly?" Derflinger questioned from his corner of the room.

"I'm walking on a fine line between friendship and sin."

"Ah, the usual then."

Another thing Siesta realized early on was that, both of the pinkettes were incurably dense when it came to matters of the heart. She doubted Lightning had even experienced romance seeing how long she was apparently fighting. Not to mention Louise was the type of person to fall in love and not only not understand what she felt, but deny it until she breathed her last breath. Yes, right now she was completely alone in her Sapphic crisis and the only person she could talk to was the humorous sword whom turned to out to be very wise when he felt like it.

"One day at a time." Derflinger spoke up once more. "Besides, even if you do end up with feelings for her, you know it'll be forever before she catches on."

"Like hell it will." Siesta said with a surprising amount of steel in her voice. She was a romantic, but not a patient one. It would be one thing if Louise had feelings for someone else prior to them meeting, then she'd keep it low-key, but still obvious enough to not be misunderstood, and ultimately leave the choice up to the smaller pinkette.

That however, wasn't the case here.

She was here _first._

The moment she came to terms with whatever was going on, Louise _would_ know _exactly_ where they stood.

 _ ***Click***_

"I look like a stable boy, what do you think?" Louise asked as she stepped out of the room's private restroom gaining Siesta's attention. She was now wearing a simple black blouse, a pair of black horse riding pants, and a pair of matching boots. Though her outfit was an improvement from the tattered remains of her old uniform, it wasn't what caught, Siesta's attention.

"You cut your hair." Siesta said with a small frown, and no, not because she disliked it but rather because it did nothing but threaten to push Siesta over the fine line she was walking.

"Yeah, it got clipped after last night so I fixed up a bit, seems I lost a few inches." Louise said with a shrug. Though still long, her hair was no longer the length it was before. Passing just past her shoulders, Louise opted to pull it back into a pony tail which hung over her right shoulder. "Is it that bad?" Louise asked with a small pout when she saw Siesta's expression making the commoner groan.

"No, it's great." Siesta said honestly, putting her face in her hands, as Louise made her way towards her. Misunderstanding the cause for Siesta's current dilemma, Louise gently removed Siesta's hands and gave her friend her best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"I know you're still stressed after last night, but don't worry. I told you that I've got you." Louise said sincerely as Siesta's eye twitched a bit before she released a long breath.

"I know you do." Siesta said quietly, her eyes glancing down at Louise's lips briefly but before she could say or do anything.

"I'm back." Lightning called out as she walked into the room, not even batting an eye at the fact that Louise was hovering over Siesta with her hands holding her wrists.

" _ **Etro damn it/**_ _Damn it!"_ Both Lumina and Derflinger unknowingly thought at the same time.

" _ **Are you serious with this timing!?"**_ Lumina asked incredulously, confusing Lightning greatly.

" _What? Whatever, we need to figure out where we're headed."_ Lightning thought as she sat at a table, Louise joining her as a dazed Siesta sat up in the bed. "First thing's first, where are we going?" Lightning asked Louise as she placed a map on the table.

"You're asking me?" Louise questioned in surprise.

"Your world, your mission, you said you wanted to bring down Nobility. So how are we going to do that?" Lightning questioned the stunned Noble. "Make no mistake, I'm here to guide you not lead you."

"W-well…" Louise began, trying to recover from her shock as the full weight of her decision dawned on her. This wasn't a movement she was joining, this was a movement she was _creating_ and something told her that even if she wanted to back out, Lightning wouldn't let her. Not that she would, she made a promise to help Siesta and her word was literally the only thing of value she had left. "Uh…"

"Think Louise, take a deep breath and think. Time for all that knowledge you have about how things work to be put to use." Lightning said as she crossed her arms while Louise bit her lip. "Don't tell me you're all talk?" Lightning challenged making Louise tense as she narrowed her eyes at her familiar.

No.

Not after what happened last night.

She was anything but _just_ talk, she could walk the walk if pushed there. She'll be damned if the blood on her hands was all for naught.

"Our priority is getting out of here." Louise finally said making Lightning smirk as Siesta turned her attention to Louise. "I'll admit it, at the end of the day I'm a Noble. Helping commoners won't mean that much to me if I can't help the one that matters. It's been a day, no doubt there are wanted posters of us up by now?"

"There are." Lightning said as she pulled out four wanted posters that featured the three of them and some rogue named Fouquet. "I grabbed them all as escaped some law enforcement that was trying to tail me."

"I see." Louise muttered, her hand clenching into a fist when she saw the four posters. As expected, Lightning had the highest bounty which meant that the knights had already questioned the Academy. It's the only way that they would even have _any_ idea of Lightning's threat level. Also as expected Louise was wanted to be brought in alive, but they were paying for Siesta's head. "They'll be asking around town, won't be long before they find out we're here."

"So what do we do?" Siesta asked in concern as Louise looked up at Lightning.

"Find a carriage, preferably from a merchant so that we have some resources, and take it." Louise told Lightning. "Out of all of us, you have the most experience stealing things." Louise added with a smirk making Ligtning roll her eyes in irritation.

"For the last time, I tried to buy the damn sword!"

"Doesn't make the _transaction_ any less illegal, sparks." Derflinger piped up making Lightning glower at him.

"Once you get the carriage, we can escape under the guise of merchants. We're wanted but it's still new enough to avoid suspicion for now." Louise said before placing a finger on the map. "This, however, is our real goal."

"What's that?" Lightning questioned as she looked at the map. She could understand the language, but reading the text was an entirely different issue.

"Albion." Louise said making Siesta gasp.

"I heard some of the cooks and nobles talking about it, aren't they in the middle of a civil war?" Siesta questioned making Louise nod.

"I heard that too. Thing is, they have commoners on both sides-we need to figure out what could make them defect." Louise said as she looked at the other occupants of the room. "We're going there and hopefully if we aid the prince he'll support our cause. He's an acquaintance at best now, so I'm not completely sure if he'll agree with us, but he's a good man with a good heart. That I know."

"Smart. Civil war, brother killing brother. There is a pain in this country then, a pain you can possibly alleviate." Lightning said before smiling. "Something tells me they'll be particularly grateful if you succeed."

"So you agree with my plan?" Louise asked in surprise making Lightning nod.

"These people need a savior, someone to guard them against the darkness…or in your case the light." Lightning explained as she glanced out of the nearby window, a faraway look in her eyes. "There is a weight, an unbearable one–that comes with being a savior though Louise. Make sure you don't end up martyred." Lightning warned as she thought about the first time she ever saved a soul before that image was replaced with the death of her sister. "Come on." Lightning as she stood up, glancing out of the window once more she could see a group of nights approaching in the distance. "We need to leave."

Strapping Derflinger to her back, Louise beckoned Siesta to follow her as they slipped out of the Inn undetected to avoid any confrontation.

"When I was out earlier I got the layout of the city." Lightning began as they stepped out into an alley way. "Meet me at the northernmost gate in fifteen, I'll have the wagon by then."

"Got it, meet you there." Louise said as she and Siesta took off while Lightning ran away in the opposite direction.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Siesta asking in concern making Louise laugh.

"It's _Lightning._ What's the worst that can happen?"

 **-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"Why oh why did I open my big mouth?" Louise questioned with an eye-twitch when she saw Lightning racing towards them on the back of a horse that was pulling a wagon full of goods. Why was she concerned? Perhaps because of the dozen city guards racing behind the woman.

"Get on!" Lightning ordered as she approached them. Quickly giving control over to Derflinger, Louise grabbed Siesta before leaping on to the back of the wagon as they burst through the city exit.

"You had _one_ job!" Louise said incredulously as her eyes turned pink once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you've stolen horses before?" Lightning asked dryly. Indeed, stealing a living animal that would most definitely make noise when a stranger approached them was not an easy task. "Maybe next time you can do it."

"Um, they're still chasing us." Siesta pointed out nervously as she held on to the side of the wagon for support.

"Tch, Louise shake them off."

"Got it." Louise said as she raised a hand that was engulfed in fire, startling Siesta whom grabbed her shoulder quickly.

"We're in a _wooden_ wagon!" Siesta exclaimed making Louise blink as the flames died down. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the guards were far too close, when the spell erupted it would have gotten there wagon as well. Thinking quickly, Louise raised her hand once more at the pursuing guards.

" _ **Watera!"**_ Louise shouted as a torrent of water shot from her palm and slammed into the ground in front of the guards. Nearly immediately, the horses of their pursuers lost their balance before they all tumbled into the ground, taking the guards with them. "Got them!" Louise said with a smile and a fist-pump while Lightning felt her lips curl up a bit.

"Well done." Lightning said approvingly as the city got small and smaller the further away they got from it. "So our first stop is Albion, correct?" Lightning asked for confirmation making Louise nod before she pulled out the map.

"Yes but it's a floating Kingdom. There is a port about three or four days east of here that will allow us to get on an airship." Louise pointed out.

"So a week then, since I still want to train you two a bit."

"Two?" Siesta repeated nervously. "You mean Louise and Derflinger correct?"

"No, I don't." Lightning said as she glanced back at Siesta whom shuddered when she swore she saw an evil glint in the familiar's eye. "Experience has taught me that the longer a journey goes on, the more dangerous it is. If you can't fend for yourself then your life expectancy is going to be short."

"B-but I have no weapons or magic!"

"You've got your fists don't you? That's good enough." Lightning said with a shrug. "Or do you really want Louise to be the only one fighting for your life?" Lightning asked again making Siesta pause while Louise frowned.

"Hey, Lightning…"

"…You're right." Siesta interrupted Louise whom looked at her in surprise. "My entire life I hated being powerless, to turn down any type of power being offered to me for my own benefit would make me a hypocrite. I doubt there is much you can give me, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Good." Lightning said as she turned back to look at the rode. "I'm not sure if it was luck or skill, but escaping from Count Mott like you did, a man twice your size, means you aren't completely hopeless." Lightning pointed out making Siesta scratch her head sheepishly as she thought about the elbow she slammed into the man.

"Everything is changing so much and so fast…" Louise began as she got Siesta's attention. "So we just have to take it one day at a time."

 **-Two Hours later: Tristain Forest-**

"Okay here's our goals before hitting Albion. Before, Siesta would apply first aid to you after you'd finish sparring with me. What's going to happen now is a bit of a role reversal." Lightning began as she looked at the two. "Louise you will now learn support spells while Siesta will attempt to land a blow on me. You cannot fight alongside her, Louise, you are strictly support."

"Are...are you _sure_ about this?" Louise asked nervously making Lightning nod.

"Of course, this will force you to get good at healing…or watch her suffer, your call." Lightning said with a shrug making both of them pale before she stabbed her blade into the ground. "I'll even make it fair, no weapons or magic."

And just like that, Siesta lost all of Louise's sympathy.

" _Louise!?"_ Siesta thought in shock when she saw the sneer Louise suddenly gave her. She sweat-dropped when Louise turned her attention to Lightning and gave her a thumbs up.

"Train her hard." Louise stated making Lightning nod before her clothes began to shine brightly. They watched in surprise as Lightning stood before them in her amazon garb, causing both of their faces to flush instantly. "W-what are you wearing!?"

"Hm? Something a bit easier to move in." Lightning said as she placed a hand on her hip. Louise and Siesta had both thought her usual grab was a bit risqué for armor…but what she wore now made the previous garb look like a nun's uniform. The sheer amount of skin Lightning was showing caught both of them completely off guard. "This armor helps a lot, especially my speed."

"What part of that is armor!?" Louise questioned incredulously. "What exactly is it protecting you from? The ability to be a bride!?"

"Huh? What do you mean? It's effective." Lightning, looking completely confused for once. "Plus it was a gift."

"From who!?" Louise questioned in shock, and somewhere, billions upon billions of miles away, Hope had the sudden urge to fist pump…after he wiped he away his sudden nosebleed.

"A dear friend of mine." Lightning said matter-of-factly as Siesta suddenly raised her hand. "Yes?"

"This friend…did they happen be a bit flustered around you? You know, just out of curiosity." Siesta asked making Lightning frown in thought. When she thought about it, Hope's face definitely tended to be red when she saw him.

"Well, I think he had bad allergies or something, why?" Lightning questioned making Siesta sigh.

"No reason." Siesta said as she shook her head. As powerful as she was, Lightning was hopeless. Siesta finally understood, even Lightning had a weakness, she was socially inept to a fault.

" _ **Ah, good old Hope. The boy always did have good taste."**_ Lumina thought aloud as she re-called one of Lightning's garbs which involved cat-ears and a tail. _**"Cute kid, a shame our paths never crossed when he had grown up, he did grow into one hell of a man."**_

Not even Lightning was dense enough to misunderstand Lumina's words.

" _He's fourteen!"_ Lightning thought in disgust.

" _ **If he's fourteen, I'm fourteen."**_ Lumina thought back dryly. _**"As bad as we were messing up the timeline, the only thing fourteen about him was his body and together we make a patient woman Light. But even we have our limits."**_

" _Disgusting."_ Lightning thought and time froze as Lumina made herself known. And Lightning was glad it had too because the look on Lumina's face was the first thing in years that made her openly show fear. Stalking towards Lightning, Lumina grabbed her by her shoulders and looked up at the woman with a glare so fierce it reminded Lightning that they were the same person.

" _ **Listen to me you frigid bitch. We already came to terms that we're going to die on the battlefield, but if you think for a moment that I'm going to allow us to die a virgin, you have another thing coming!"**_

"What–"

" _ **I am your heart! I need love and passion, and you have been starving me!"**_ Lumina said through gritted teeth, crimson sparks dancing across her body. _**"Our BABY sister has gotten more action than us! By the looks of it, the same is going to be said for Louise as well–"**_

"–wait, what–"

" _ **Focus! Look at me, I am in charge right now."**_ Lumina nearly growled out. _**"Physical age or mental age, you're too old to have no experience in this, good or bad! Keep being stubborn about this Light, I dare you. I'll bend you over a table myself!"**_ Lumina snapped as she poked Lightning in the center of her chest before vanishing as time resumed once more.

"Uh…are…are you okay?" Siesta asked in concern as Lightning suddenly looked a bit startled.

"Y-yes… just…just thought I forgot something, that's all." Lightning said as she regained her composure. The last thing her students needed was to think she had lost her damn mind…

…well more than they already assumed anyway.

"Anyway, enough chatter let's begin." Lightning said as she raised her fists. Fear evident in her face, Siesta mimicked the older woman while hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be as bad as she expected. The fist slamming into her face along with the panicked voice of Louise calling out her name showed that she was sorely mistaken.

It was worse.

"Ouch." Siesta said with a grunt as Louise rushed to her side. Taking a deep breath Louise closed her eyes as she placed her hand over Siesta's face and attempted to channel light magic to heal her friend. What she produced was nowhere near good enough to be considered a cure spell, but she did manage to at least stop Siesta's nose from bleeding. Louise watched in concern as Siesta forced herself into a sitting position before forcing herself to her feet. Shaking her head to clear it, Siesta gave Lightning a calculating look as she rubbed the blood from the corner of her mouth. "This is just a hand to hand spar right? No magic?"

"For now, we just need to see where you stand." Lightning explained and she could have sworn she saw Siesta's lip twitch a bit, as if fighting off a grin.

"Alright, we're running that back then." Siesta trailed off as she spit some blood from her mouth. "An old fashioned brawl, it's been awhile." Siesta said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Siesta?" Louise asked in confusion making her friend smile.

"Don't worry, she throws a mean punch but I always was a bit of a tomboy back home." Siesta said as she raised her fists. "Let's go." Siesta said before charging forward and releasing a right jab at Lightning whom caught her fist in her hand. The older woman was surprised, to say the very least, when she felt her palm stinging ever so slightly. Without missing a beat, Siesta released a left hook at Lightning only for that to be caught as well. With both of their hands preoccupied, Siesta raised her leg and went to boot Lightning in her stomach. Releasing Siesta quickly, Lightning avoided the blow before slamming her fist into Siesta's face once more. Siesta recoiled from the blow and fell to her rear but nearly immediately climbed back to her feet and attacked Lightning.

 **BGM: Bros on the Road- Final Fantasy XV OST**

One thing Lightning noted quickly was that unlike when she first started sparring with Louise…

…Siesta could take a hit.

" _That punch could have knocked down a man three times her size."_ Lightning thought as she imagined Snow. _"Then again, he did have a glass jaw."_ Lightning mused as she found herself locked in combat with Siesta. Every time she knocked the girl down, she'd get back up and when she'd sustain too much damage Louise managed to fix her up just enough to keep her in the fight.

"This is crazy." Louise said after healing Siesta once more for the umpteenth time as the fight had progressed well into the evening. "How is she still going?"

"Well unlike you, she wasn't sitting on her ass most her life, partner." Derflinger pointed out though his tone showed he meant no disrespect. "When you were growing up with servants, nose deep in books, where do you think she was?" Derflinger asked as Louise turned her attention back to Siesta. "She was roughing it. No magic, all she's known is manual labor and that makes for a tough body." Derflinger said as Siesta took a moment to stretch, her well-toned stomach showing the truth in the sword's words "Why do you think so many commoner's are in the military or guards? A lack of magic does not mean a lack of physical power."

"I see…but…she looks like she's having fun." Louise said with a frown making Derflinger laugh.

"She said she was a tomboy right? Somethin' tells me the little lady feels as though she's right at home." Derflinger said as Siesta was knocked down and hit the ground face first. Louise went to go help her immediately. "Wait! Watch." Derflinger said making Louise frown as Siesta forced herself up once more, her hand digging into the dirt as Lightning approached her.

"Alright, that might be enough for-"Lightning was cut off when Siesta turned around quickly and threw dirt into Lightning's eyes making her grunt as she stumbled back. Getting to her feet quickly, Siesta stepped inside her guard and slammed a right hook into Lightning's face.

"Siesta!" Louise exclaimed looking a bit appalled at the underhanded tactic. What was worse was that Lightning didn't even fall from the blow. When she finally got the dirt from her eyes, Louise was expecting Lightning to explode with rage after all such tactics were no looked upon kindly in duels. However, instead of yelling…

…Lightning laughed…

…she laughed _hard_. Before long both Siesta and Derflinger joined her as she nodded approvingly.

"It's been a long time since someone's used that old trick against me. Very good, use everything at your disposal." Lightning said with a smile as her Equilibrium garb reappeared. "Alright we need to keep moving and make a camp at nightfall."

"I…I don't get it." Louise said in confusion while Derflinger chuckled. "That…that wasn't an honorable tactic was it?"

"Partner, honor is for the dead." Derflinger pointed out. "Lightning is teaching you two how to _fight._ In a real fight anything goes. Duels are for Nobles, does Siesta look like a Noble to you?" Derflinger questioned curiously as Louise looked at her friend whom was panting tiredly on the ground, her legs having long since given up her.

"That…that was fun." Siesta said with a short laugh as Louise approached her and extended a hand to help her up. Accepting her hand, Siesta felt Louise pull her to her feet and it was only then that Louise noticed the difference between their hands. Her's and Lightning's were soft and smooth, mainly due to the healing spells for the latter, but Siesta's were calloused and rough.

"You're…you're an interesting person." Louise said before leaving to grab Derflinger while Siesta looked at her in confusion.

"Eh?" Siesta said as she scratched the back of her head in confusion.

And that's how the next few days went. They'd train with Lightning, hunt to gather food and other resources, eat, talk, sleep, and continue on down the road towards a destination Louise wasn't even sure was worth it…but….if the four of them were together…

….Louise wasn't so sure she cared, any trip with them was worth it in her opinion.

Though she'd never admit it, of course.

 **BGM: END**

 **-4 Days Later: Abandoned shack-**

It was four days later when the group found themselves seeking refuge from a violent storm in an abandoned shack. The sound of the thunder seemed to shake the very ground as lightning flashed through the windows.

"Man I hate lightning." Derflinger muttered making Lightning scoff as she rung out her hair.

"Believe me, the feelings mutual." Lightning deadpanned making the blade sputter.

"Wait-what? No I meant-never mind." Derflinger said with a sigh.

"You two, get out of those clothes before you get sick. We're going to be camping in here tonight it seems." Lightning said before switching from her wet Equilibrium garb to her Soldier first-class garb. Both Siesta and Louise immediately paled when they saw the massive blade strapped to her back. The ease at which Lightning grabbed the blade and stabbed it into the ground made them both stumble back. "Cure is good for physical injuries but I've never had to try it on colds, don't feel like testing it out either. Let me look for a blanket or something."

"Hey Sparks, what's in the strange chest next to ya?" Derflinger questioned making Lightning frown before she glanced at a strangely ornate chest that looked completely out of place in the dusty old shack. Opening it up, Lighting raised an eyebrow when she found a large black piece of fabric folded up. Picking it up and unfolding it, it revealed itself to be a large black jacket. Shrugging, Lighting got Siestas attention and tossed it towards her.

"Huddle up and try to get under that, we're gonna be stuck here tonight." Lightning said making Siesta nod as she and Louise sat down before tossing the Jacket over them.

"So we're actually done for the day?" Louise questioned getting a nod from Lightning. Sighing in relief, Louise nodded her head. "Good. I'm exhausted."

"Same." Siesta said before yawning.

"Get some sleep, our trip continues tomorrow. We still have a few days to go." Lightning advised making them nod as they decided to get some shut-eye. Snuggling a bit closer to her friend, Louise yawned before shutting her eyes.

 **-?-**

" _W-what?" Louise wondered as she found herself in a destroyed city of some sort. In a moment of clarity she wondered if she was dreaming only to realize that everything felt a little too_ _ **real**_ _to be a simple dream. If she were to be honest to herself, it felt similar to the time she had to relive Derflinger's memories. "What's going on–oh no." Louise whispered as she saw scorched bodies buried beneath some of the nearby rubble._

 _They were still smoking._

 _She must have just missed whatever did this._

" _Wait…" Louise muttered as she began walking through the destruction, a cold realization dawning on her as she saw more and more bodies._

 _She knew where she was._

 _She had walked these very streets too many times not to._

 _She was walking through Tristain's capital._

" _Who...what...could have done this?" Louise questioned in horror, her stomach churning at the twisted forms of some of the corpses. Their horrified expressions still conveyed through their scorched faces. Who would attack her country like this?_

 _Suddenly a scream could be heard in the distance._

 _The voice sounding hauntingly familiar even when it was filled with terror._

 _The voice belonged to Henrietta._

 _Running, Louise made it to the end of the street and turned the corner only to find her blood freeze instantly._

 _ **BGM: Snow in Summer-NieR OST**_

 _Louise fell to her knees._

 _Her eyes trembling as her mind was unable to come to terms with what she was seeing. She had found Henrietta, being held up into the air by her throat. Blood spilling from her mouth as she gripped her assailant by their wrists in a vain attempt to break free._

 _However, it wasn't the sight Henrietta that brought Louise to her knees._

 _No, it was the sight of her assailant._

 _It was a woman that may have been an inch or two shorter than Henrietta. She was wearing an elegant black dress with matching heels. Her legs were covered in a dark pair of stockings and her neck was covered in a black lace choker. The clouds had parted just enough to create a makeshift spotlight with the sun's rays that shone down on the two women. The light seemed to shimmer when it made contact with the assailant's silky pink hair_

" _L-Louise…w-why?" Henrietta gasped out making her assailant click her tongue._

" _Did you seriously ask me that?" The woman asked calmly as long black blade floated ominously behind the woman, spinning a slowly beside her as it was poised to the strike Henrietta down. "After what you did? After how you betrayed me?"_

" _I–I–"_

" _Die."_

" _Stop!" A voice shouted making the blade stop an inch away from Henrietta's chest. The assailant glanced to the side where she saw a young blonde female knight dig herself up from the rubble. "_ _ **Zero**_ _…don't you dare touch her."_

" _How curious…you're giving me orders?"_ _ **Zero**_ _questioned as the blade floated towards Henrietta slowly before its blade touched her skin and began to dig in at a torturous pace, making Henrietta scream in agony. Finally turning to face the knight, as if only now acknowledging her existence, Louise's horrified eyes noticed that the woman had two different colored eyes._

 _One pink_

 _One blue_

" _No I'm pleading with you, have mercy! I don't know what happened but you don't honestly think she is responsible for whatever caused you this much anger!?" The knight said as she bowed down to Zero. "I know I can't fight you, but please show mercy–"_

" _Mercy? Look at me and tell me if this appears to be the face of Mercy?" Zero said as the sword continued to dig deeper and deeper into Henrietta. "Tristain will fall today. Many of her subjects are already gone, why shouldn't their leader have the same fate?"_

" _Because it wasn't her doing." A new voice said making Louise tense as an all too familiar figure stepped next to her. "It was my command." Karin said as she gazed up at the mountain of rubble that used to be the capital building where her Queen was currently being held captive._

" _You think I do not know that,_ _ **mother?"**_ _Zero spit out, a sneer on her face–the first sign of emotion Louise had seen on her since the horrific scene had started. "But you are under her command are you not?"_

" _Yes, but she was not aware of my decision–"_

" _Then she failed as a leader." Zero said simply making Karin tense. "And her failure as a leader brought down her entire kingdom. Your home."_

" _ **Our**_ _home." Karin corrected through gritted teeth._

" _I have no home, you made sure of that didn't you?" Zero drawled lazily before her sword pulled back out of Henrietta's skin. "The sight of a commoner trying so hard to keep this Noble alive…moved me…so let's play a game shall we? We'll call it...fate." Zero said as she looked down at the knight._

 _ ***SCHLICK!***_

 _Louise's stomach lurched as she saw the sword rip through Henrietta's stomach before pulling itself out while both the knight and her mother shouted in alarm. The downed Queen was then tossed in front of the horrified knight._

" _Take her and leave, see if you can manage to save her life. But do not return…not…that there will be anything for you to return to that is." Zero said calmly as the Knight quickly picked up Henrietta and dashed away, tears in her eyes at the fact she had failed her ruler so much. "Now that you finally showed yourself, I can do what I came here to do." Zero said, a disturbing smile on her face._

" _And what is that?" Karin asked angrily as she drew her blade._

" _As if you have to ask. You brought me into this world, please allow me to take you out of it!" Zero said before disappearing in a black flash before reappearing in front of Karin whom had barely enough time to parry her daughter's strike._

 _Time seemed to slow as Louise found herself right next to this monster…right next to...herself. Louise gasped when instead of looking at Karin, Zero turned to glance down and look at…_

… _her._

 _It was then Zero released a loud laugh, not one filled with humor but rather aimed at herself as if she had just been a part of some sort of cosmic joke where she was the punchline._

" _I was wrong." Zero told Louise. "You can't stop this from happening." Zero said as she shook her head with a pained grin before glaring back up at Karin. "Your rule of steel? I'm about to blow it apart,_ _ **Explosion!"**_

 _A blue light._

 _That was all Louise saw before she found herself kicked from the strange scene._

 **BGM: END**

 **-Abandoned Shack-**

"Louise!" Louise's eyes snapped open when she felt herself being shaken awake by Siesta. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, what?"

"You were having a hell of a nightmare, partner." Derflinger piped up getting Louise's attention. Louise could even spot Lightning looking at her in concern. Had she been tossing and turning that badly? "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…just a nightmare." Louise said as she regained her bearings.

"Be careful, you're a Void Mage after all. Don't take your nightmares lightly." Derflinger stated making Louise look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Void Mages have a tendency to get visions about pivotal events in their life when they sleep." Derflinger said as Siesta and Lightning both turned to face him. "Half the reason Brimmy went off the deep end is because he saw Sasha betray him."

"What? But she only "betrayed" him because he lost his mind!"

"Exactly, it was a self-fulfillin' prophecy." Derflinger said matter-of-factly. "Trying to avoid what you see ends up being the cause a lot of the time."

"Great, now we have to deal with visions of the future?" Lightning said with an almost growl, startling them with her sudden intensity. "Sorry, I have a few bad experiences dealing with visions and time travel.

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: Seriously that was pretty much the entirety of XIII-2)**

"So what do I do? What I saw…let's say it didn't paint me in a good light. I don't want to become a monster." Louise said helplessly as she turned to her mentor.

"The only advice I can give you, Louise…is for you to not forget what you're fighting for. As long as you keep your goal in mind, I will be here. Hero? Monster? Those are just labels, Louise. You'll be one or the other to someone no matter what you do." Lightning stated as Siesta grabbed Louise's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I believe in you." Siesta said with a bright smile. "Whatever you saw, it doesn't matter, and we all know that a monster is the last thing you are."

"So brighten up partner! Don't give up before we even get really started!" Derflinger said as Louise looked between all them who showed their support in their own ways.

This was the first time she had felt this.

To have this many people believe in her

"Everyone…" Louise trailed off quietly, closing her eyes for a moment before nodding. "Understood."

"Good, now get ready, because we have company." Lightning said as she stood up and raised a flaming hand to the wall of the cabin.

 ***FABOOOOOOOM!***

"Ah!"

"What!?"

Quickly climbing to their feet, Louise grabbed Derflinger as Siesta instinctively held onto the black piece of fabric as the smoke dissipated. Once it did, they climbed out of the destroyed cabin and were surprised to find an armored woman along with two familiar faces.

"Kirche?" Louise questioned in surprise as the armored woman climbed back to her feet, having been blown away by the sudden blast. "Tabitha?" Louise questioned again as she noticed the bluenette behind the fire-mage. Louise's heart leapt to her throat when she saw the armored woman it was the same knight that had been begging her for mercy in her vision.

"Louise…" Kirche began looking conflicted as if she were happy and distraught at the same time upon spotting Louise. "If you're here…then it means it was true. You...you actually betrayed your country." Kirche said as if she couldn't believe what she herself had just said.

"They sent you all after me?" Louise asked in surprise. "Lightning, what do should we do?" Louise asked as her familiar seemed to be distracted by something in the distance.

"That's up to you, I sense another presence but I can't exactly pin point it just yet." Lightning said quietly as she began walking away, completely disregarding the situation before her. "Deal with this. Remember what you've learned." Lightning ordered before disappearing at a speed that caught the newcomers by surprise.

"Get back–damn it…we are here under her highness' orders to apprehend Fouquet after he attacked the school and stole the cloak of devastation." Agnes said making them turn their attention to the armored woman. "Though finding you here, it seems we have uncovered something bigger. You must be in league with Fouquet, tell me Vallière just what are you planning!?"

"Wait what!? I'm not in league with Fouquet!" Louise exclaimed, shocked by the accusation. Of all the things she had done she didn't expect to be apprehended for the one crime she didn't commit.

"Lies will not get you out of this. The cloak is right there!" Agnes said as she pulled out her sword and pointed at the fabric in Siesta's hands.

"What!?" both Louise and Siesta exclaimed as they looked at the garment. Suddenly, things began to fall into place for them as they realized that they had managed to seek refuge in a thief's hideout.

"Are you serious? Was I just born without luck?" Louise asked herself incredulously.

"Not only that, but the woman holding the cloak. She's that maid that was stolen from Count Mott right after you murdered him is it not!?" Agnes interrogated. "Your crimes are severe, Vallière. Your status and your relationship with the princess may let you avoid death but you will be punished for your transgressions against the crown!"

"Now wait, the zero is a lot of things but she's not a murderer!" Kirche said, surprising Louise slightly. "Louise can't cast magic, there is no way she could have murdered the Count no matter what those commoners said!" Kirche said before turning to her former classmate. "Louise, defend yourself! Don't let yourself get framed for murder!" It was then that Kirche looked at Tabitha in surprise when her shorter friend suddenly stepped in front of her and raised her staff, a cooler than usual expression on her face. "Tabitha?"

"Not the same." Was all Tabitha said as she gazed at Louise. There was a certain way Louise was carrying herself that was all too familiar to her.

"You can't be serious…am I the only one who hasn't gone mad?" Kirche asked herself before looking up at Louise. "Why aren't you denying anything?"

"I'll admit that I'm not working with Fouquet nor did I have anything to do with the school being attacked. That's however irrelevant, because in that case the truth is stranger than fiction." Louise said with a sigh. It was true, the fact that they stumbled across the cloak accidently and used it as a blanket…

…yeah that would never be believed.

"…As for Count Mott…I am a Noble, or at least was, I have some honor. I won't deny it, I took his life." Louise admitted before glancing at Siesta. "And I don't regret it. If I could, I would do it again."

"Louise, no…" Kirche muttered unable to believe what she was hearing. Upon hearing of Louise's actions, Kirche felt herself responsible believing that the constant bullying had finally made the shorter Noble snap and go off of the deep end.

"So you at least admit to that then, how honorable of you." Agnes said sarcastically. "Why? Why betray _the crown?"_ Agnes asked though Louise could tell what she really meant.

" _Why betray_ _ **her?**_ _"_

 _ **[Remember Louise, a battle is only half physical, the other half is mental. If you can get inside your opponent's head, figure out what makes them tick, you can manipulate the fight into your favor.]**_

"You two are close aren't you?" Louise asked having a moment of clarity and understanding as Lightning's words rung throughout her mind along with the memories of her vision. Agnes' glare was fierce as Louise gave her sad smile. "You're one of the luckier commoners. To be devoted to one of the few Nobles that understands their positions. I'll put it like this then. In this world, you are property." Louise said bluntly and she was surprised that Agnes hadn't attempted to take her down yet. "More accurately, you're _**her**_ property are you not?"

"Get to the point!" Agnes snapped.

"She and I aren't so different, we're old friends. Only recently can I honestly say we view the world somewhat similarly." Louise said as he raised her blade, an act that made everyone tense. "Count Mott took… _property…_ that didn't belong to him, to anyone, but I had my fair share of interest in it. He mistreats _property_ as I bet you know, and I wanted to protect this particular piece. He didn't understand and things escalated. This situation is similar because things are about to escalate, I can feel it, but understand this if you wish to continue. One misstep and I will show you exactly how far I'm willing to go to protect what's mine."

Again, Siesta wasn't sure how to take that but the pleasant shiver that went through her body at the Noble's words made her decide to take Louise's possessiveness as a pro and not a con.

"Your familiar just ran away, you're outnumbered! Just surrender!" Agnes ordered as Louise frowned.

"Siesta, stay back." Louise ordered only for the commoner to place a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I won't leave you here. We just need to last until Lightning gets back, right?"

"Siesta–"

"Louise, don't worry. I'll stay away from the Nobles." Siesta promised as Louise gritted her teeth. "I can at least keep the knight off your back."

"Tch, fine." Louise said with a huff once she realized Siesta wasn't going anywhere. "You get hurt and I'll never forgive you."

"I'll have to be careful then." Siesta said with a smile making Louise sigh before glaring at Agnes.

"Last chance, turn around and walk away." Louise making the knight narrow her eyes.

"I'll never run away." Agnes said making Louise close her eyes.

"Fine." Louise said as she stepped forward.

 **BGM: BRE TH/LESS [Breathless] - Hiroyuki Sawano**

 **[Blade Stance]**

Nearly instantly, and with a suprising amount of speed, Louise charged forward and stopped before Agnes, her glowing blue eyes showing no mercy. Time seemed to slow as she slashed upwards. The knight barely had enough time to step back and avoid the slash. Smirking, Louise used the momentum from her slash to toss her blade into the air.

 **[Spell Stance]**

Distracted by the airborne blade, Agnes let her guard down as Louise slipped inside her guard and tripped her. As the knight stumbled forward, Louise spun behind her and placed a hand on her back.

" _ **Aerora!"**_ Louise chanted, summoning a powerful gust of wind which flung the knight towards Siesta. Thinking quickly, Siesta stepped forward and slammed a vicious right hook into the armored woman Louise had shot towards her. Agnes his the ground hard as Siesta shook her stinging fist.

"Partner!" Derflinger shouted as he fell down towards Louise whom quickly raised her hand to catch him. Catching the blade just in time, Louise brought the blade down just in time to slam it into a powerful ice spell courtesy of Tabitha. The force of the spell sent Louise sliding backwards as Derflinger quickly consumed the spell. "Woo! T-that's…c-Cold…"

"Without a word, you really are strong." Louise complimented Tabitha whose eyes widened ever so slightly at seeing her spell absorbed by the strange sword. Glancing back at her familiar, Tabitha didn't say anything as the dragon suddenly shot into the air with a mighty flap of its wings that sent a powerful gust of wind blasting throughout the battlefield.

"Support." Tabitha told Kirche before slamming her staff into the ground sending chunks of ice at Louise whom raised a flaming hand at the spell.

" _ **Fira!"**_ Louise called out as the intense flames sprung from her hand and melted the incoming spell before it could reach her.

" _Support? Why are you treating the Zero like a threat?"_ Kirche wondered as her hand tightened on her wand so much so that her hand began to tremble. Kirche bit her lip as she raised her wand towards Louise, idly surprised to find the pinkette holding her own against Tabitha. _"First wind then fire…you weren't supposed to be able to cast magic…you are the Zero right? How can you change this much?"_ Kirche wondered before her eyes narrowed. _**"Fireball!"**_

 _ ***FWOOOSH!***_

"Incoming!" Derflinger shouted as Louise ducked under the flaming sphere before raising her hand at Kirche.

" _ **Watera!"**_ Louise shouted as she released a torrent of water that slammed into Kirche's mid-section, sending her crashing back before she was forced to absorb more spells from Tabitha. Louise cursed as she felt the intensity of her spells waning.

 **[Blade Stance]**

Tabitha's eyes narrowed when she saw Louise's eyes shift colors before the pinkette charged her.

"Let's go!" Louise challenged as she dodged the ice spells instead of absorbing them, something that Tabitha took note of. Slamming her staff into the ground, a sphere of ice surrounded Tabitha just as Louise brought her blade down upon her. An arc of energy cut through the barrier causing the frozen sphere to split in two.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Suddenly Tabitha burst from the side of the barrier and slammed her staff into Louise's abdomen just as Louise slashed at her.

" _ **Spear."**_

Tabitha spoke quietly making Louise's eyes widen before a spear of ice shot from the bottom of the staff and pierced Louise's side. Louise grunted in pain as she was sent flying away from Tabitha. To Tabitha's surprise, however, Louise managed to climb to her feet and grab the piece of ice piercing her side. Blood covered Louise's hand as she ripped the hunk out of her body.

 **[Spell Stance]**

"Ow…Void that hurts…" Louise whimpered as her hand began to glow. _**"Cura."**_

For once, Tabitha's composure slipped as she watched the wound miraculously heal without the use of water magic.

"How–" Tabitha was cut off when her cape suddenly fell of her shoulders as the front of her shirt and skirt suddenly split open. Tabitha glanced down at her feet as she felt and saw her skirt fall down to her ankles as her staff split in half.

"Ohohoho~ White lace~" Derflinger said with a lecherous laugh as Louise stared at Tabitha with a blush.

"You perverted sword!"

"I don't exactly see you looking away, partner."

"S-shut up!" Louise stuttered out before frowning at Tabitha whom was holding both sides of her staff as opposed to the wand Louise could spot strapped to her upper thigh. To her credit, Tabitha didn't seem too effected by her sudden loss of clothing as she gripped the halves of her crackling staff tightly causing them to begin glowing brightly as cold mist enveloped them. "Yield!"

"No." Tabitha said simply before charging Louise, suprising the pinkette with her suddenly aggressive tactic as she spun the shining pieces of her staff rapidly in her hands.

"Well…okay then." Louise said not sure how to respond to the blunt refusal before stabbing Derflinger into the ground, with both of her hands on his hilt.

 **[Limit Break: Army of None Mk. II]**

 **[Blade Stance]**

Louise's magic released a powerful pulse from her body before she suddenly charged Tabitha at twice the bluenette's speed as she dragged her blade through the ground. Tabitha quickly released a whistle, making Louise's eyes widen as Tabitha's familiar flew down behind its masters and released a mighty gust of wind with a flap of its wings. The gust of wind, Launched Tabitha forward at twice her speed while amplifying her spell which absorbed the wind.

 **[Limit Break: Last Resort]**

Louise gritted her teeth as she powered through the gust of wind that had slammed into her before she and Tabitha met in the middle of the clearing. Louise released a powerful upward slash that Tabitha countered with the ends of her staff. The two struggled for dominance as the ground beneath them began to crack. Suddenly, Tabitha's familiar released a second gust of wind, amplifying her magic even more and forced Louise back a bit before she pushed Derflinger back with enough force to knock him from Louise' hands.

"Partner!" Derflinger shouted as he flew through the air before he stabbed into the ground behind Louise.

 **[Spell Stance]**

" _ **Firaga!"**_ Louise boomed as both her hands were engulfed in fire before she used them to grab on to Tabitha's. Tabitha's eyes widened as Louise grabbed the ends of her staff directly and clasped her hands over hers as they grappled for dominance.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOMMM***_

The world around them exploded in a storm of fire and ice as the magic poured from the very core of their beings. To say Tabitha was surprised by Louise's strength would be an understatement even if she didn't show it well. Unlike the rest of her schoolmates who wrote Louise off, Tabitha knew better. The destructive power of her explosions were something that was hard for even her to replicate with her strongest spells.

Louise always had power.

Of that Tabitha knew, she had the most amount of raw power of anyone in their school. She just couldn't channel it appropriately.

" _Still."_ Tabitha thought with a frown as the power of their clashing magic blew the glasses off of her face. _"How hard did you work to make it this far when we weren't looking?"_ Tabitha wondered as she struggled for dominance. _"Just how much stronger could you have been? I don't wish to do this…but I must complete my mission, if your journey has to end here…"_ Tabitha's thoughts trailed off as she gritted her teeth when an image of her mother flashed through her mind. _"Then so be it…"_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

" _What!?"_ Louise thought in alarm as Tabitha glared up at her before her familiar released a third gust of wind which began to push Louise back even as she dug her heels into the ground. However the familiar didn't stop there as it released a fourth gust, then a fifth, and so on and so forth as Tabitha began to easily push Louise back. _"Even after all of this I still can't stand on the same level as her?"_ Louise wondered incredulously. Louise knew her power had increased by leaps and bounds but for her to be losing like this…

…it put into perspective just how far ahead Tabitha was.

" _Is this what it means to be a prodigy?"_ Louise wondered as an image of her mother flashed through her mind as Tabitha released her spell which released an explosion of ice magic that threatened to consume Louise.

"Partner! Snap out of it! Did you forget what you're fighting for!?" Derflinger snapped making Louise's eyes widen before she raised her right foot and placed it backwards and on Derflinger whom was tuck behind her. Louise's arms struggles as she pushed Tabitha back even as her body was bombarded by the cold magic.

"What?" Tabitha wondered as Louise bowed her head as the intensity of her flames increased.

"You're amazing. That much power and skill backed by whatever goal is driving you…I'm sorry…" Louise quietly as she raised her head and gave Tabitha a sad smile. The bluenette was startled to see Louise's eye had taken on two different colors. Her left was a vibrant blue while her right was a bright pink.

 **[Equilibrium: Achieved]**

 **[Note! By constantly switching between stances, Louise has a chance to enter the Equilibrium State! For 10 seconds this state increases Louise's spells and sword moves by one stage even if they are stage three! This state also removes the magic cost for any ability!]**

"If you fought anyone else you'd never lose. Nothing can beat you." Louise said as Tabitha began to sweat from the heat of Louise's flames which began to melt her spell. "Unfortunately for you…I am _nothing."_

" _Where is this power coming from!?"_ Tabitha wondered as she felt herself being over powered with what seemed to be relative ease. The speed at which Louise's power was growing even as her familiar tried in vain to keep boosting her own. _"She shouldn't have THIS much magic within her…it's almost as if she's_ _ **making**_ _it–but that's impossible!"_

"And also…I have a goal I can't fail." Louise said as her body was engulfed with her own fire, the intensity of her Firaga spell reaching new heights. _**"Inferno."**_

 **BGM: END**

 **-Moments earlier: with Siesta-**

"D-damn it…" Agnes groaned in a pain as she tried to get up only for Siesta to kick her in her side and send crashing on the back.

"Just stop it." Siesta said as she panted tiredly. Agnes was a very skilled swordswoman, of that Siesta was positive. Still, using the advantage Louise had given her at the beginning of the fight, Siesta never let that edge slip and proceeded to use any means necessary to defeat her opponent.

"What is it that you're after?" Agnes questioned with a tired glare as Siesta kicked her sword and way and gazed down upon her.

"Change… the kind of change our people have wanted for centuries." Siesta answered as Agnes clenched her fist tightly.

"How…no…why…why would she, a noble, go so far for you? The witnesses all said the same thing; that she only went after the Count for you. But you're just a commoner, just like me, you have no true value to nobility."

"Why? I can think of a few reasons she's done so much for me. Reasons that are really none of your business. Though you can figure it out, even if she herself can't at the moment." Siesta said after a moment of thought. "Let me ask you, why not? Why shouldn't she try to change things? And why are you of all people trying to stop it?" Siesta questioned before a surprising cold expression appeared on her face. "In a way, you're just as bad as the Nobles."

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Siesta's heart nearly jumped out her chest at the sudden explosion and quickly turned around. Her jaw dropped as she saw the clearing which had been replaced with scorched earth and ice. Standing in the middle of the destruction was the exhausted form of Louise who was surrounded by fire. The sight made Siesta involuntarily shudder as she was reminded of the power that even young Nobles who were still in the academy wielded. Despite the training Lightning was giving her, Siesta couldn't help but wonder just how she was expected to take on threats like this.

 _ ***Rumble***_

It was then that Siesta's attention switch as she felt the ground shake slightly confusing her until she something begin rising from the earth.

 **-With Kirche-**

" _What was that? That wasn't a duel that was a storm."_ Kirche thought incredulously as she looked at the exhausted form of Louise whom was gazing down upon a severely burned Tabitha. Hell even Tabitha's familiar was on the ground whimpering having been too close to the shockwave. Normally a beast as fierce as a Dragon should have withstood it but Kirche supposed it was still young.

Hell she couldn't even complain, at least the dragon fought unlike her familiar which had hid in terror.

" _Like familiar like master."_ Kirche thought with disdain. Not used to combat, the fire mage was not prepared to be taken out by a single water spell. _"Was that really enough to douse my flames?"_ Kirche wondered angrily as she thought about the duel she had witnessed. _"How far behind did I fall?"_

 **-With Louise-**

" _Amazing…you really were strong."_ Louise thought in wonder before grimacing as she clutched her side.

She was hurt.

"Gnh…" Tabitha whimpered, a sound that hit Louise harder than she expected.

Tabitha was more so.

" _I knew I was going to have to fight some familiar faces one day, but I didn't expect it to be this soon or be the one classmate I didn't hate."_ Louise thoughtbefore raising her hand and using the last bit of her magic to heal Tabitha.

"Partner, what are you doing!?" Derflinger questioned in shock. Louise said nothing for a moment as she looked down at Tabitha who tiredly looked back up at her, the same question swimming in her eyes.

"She's not an enemy." Louise said simply though that statement held more meaning than either Derflinger or Tabitha knew as Louise recalled all the times Tabitha didn't partake in the teasing and even offered advice from time to time. "I want to see how far you go for whatever it is you're fighting for. I refuse to be the one to take your dreams from you." Louise said as she turn away from the downed mage. "Until next time."

Louise wasn't a fool.

She knew that she and Tabitha were going to clash again one day and that Tabitha would be much stronger.

But then again so would she.

Louise stopped however when she finally noticed the large form rising itself from the ground. Louise's eye twitched. "Are you serious? Now what!?"

"Golem." Tabitha said quietly as she looked at Louise, a quiet understanding showing her face as she realized that Louise truly had not idea about the significance of the golem. "Fouquet's."

"Great now I have to deal with them!" Louise snapped before wincing at her injuries. Tabitha was confused as to why Louise hadn't healed herself with that strange magic of hers. However, it became apparent rather quickly just where Louise had spent the last of her magic. "Damn it all, get out of here!" Louise snapped angrily as the Golem focused its attention on the young Nobles before digging into the ground and picking up a large chunk of earth.

"How?" Tabitha asked as she gave Louise a look that clearly said that she couldn't move.

"For the love of–just after I finished praising you too." Louise grumbled as she stepped in front of Tabitha and weakly raised her blade.

"Uh partner, I don't think throwing a rock counts as a spell I can eat." Derflinger pointed out.

"Run." Tabitha said making Louise's eye twitch.

"Shut up Tabitha! Of all the times for you to start talking."

"I hate to be the one, but maybe blue has got a point–"

"You shut up too." Louise snapped making both Derflinger and Tabitha sweatdrop. Louise closed her eyes as she reached down into herself looking for anything, any bit of magic that could help her.

 **-With Siesta-**

"We're going to die." Agnes muttered making Siesta curse as she saw the monster target Louise. Without a second thought, Siesta ran towards the Noble, surprising Agnes greatly. "What are you doing? You have no power!" Agnes called out with a glare. _"What's the point, if you can still move like that you should have run! Why do you and that Noble go so far for each other? It makes no sense!"_

" _WhatamIdoingwhatamIdoingwhatamIdoing."_ Surprisingly Siesta actually found herself having similar thoughts as she ran in without a plan. She knew _why_ she was doing it, just _what_ exactly she was going to do was an issue. It was then that a small part of Siesta's common sense decided to return and remind her that she was apparently carrying some sort of weapon.

 **-With Louise-**

When no magic decided to come out and help Louise and help her perform an epic comeback. She decided to utilize plan B.

"Damn it Lightning get your ass back here!" Louise snapped angrily, part of her actually thinking that her familiar upped and ditched her. The Golem stepped forward and launched the massive boulder at them making Louise curse as she raised her blade.

"Partner!" Derflinger called out as the pinkette shut her eyes in fear as the boulder grew close.

 _ ***THOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

A moment passed and when Louise didn't feel bone crushing agony, she decided it was safe to open her eyes. When she did, her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

 **BGM: Snow's Theme- Final fantasy XIII**

"Sorry I'm not Lightning, hope you aren't too disappointed." Siesta grunted out as she held the massive boulder, her fingertip digging into the solid rock while a blue current of energy coursed over the jacket, revealing an intricate looking emblem, and over the rest of her body. Siesta gritted her teeth and stepped forward as she felt her muscles become a bit denser as the boulder seemed to lose its weight. "Take this back!" Siesta shouted before _launching_ the massive boulder back across the clearing and straight into the golem.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOM!***_

Siesta stood up straight and slammed a fist into her palm before cracking her neck with a smile.

"Alright, now this is a change I can work with." Siesta said as she looked down at her hands, her jacket billowing behind her like a flag before she glanced back at Louise's gaping form.

"S-siesta?" Louise asked incredulously, causing the commoner to give her a cheeky grin. _"Wait, was she always this much taller than me?"_ Though Siesta hadn't grown at all, Louise oddly took note of the difference in their heights for the first time. For some reason the commoner just looked…bigger.

"Sit tight, Louise, I got this. Then we can both hunt down that familiar of yours." Siesta said blasting forward, her eyes narrowing as she approached the massive golem. The massive construct released a powerful punch towards her which she dodged at the last moment. This result in the Golem getting its fist stuck in the ground just long enough for Siesta to jump on it. Siesta ran up the arm before leaping high into the sky with her leg raised and her right fist cocked back. The coat and her fist seemed to shine red for a split second before she rammed her fist into the golem. "Eat this!"

 **[Limit break: The People's Fist!]**

 ***BOOOOOM***

The nobles shielded their eyes as the golem was completely demolished into a pile of rubble.

"Holy…" Louise began with wide eyes.

"…Shit." Derflinger finished in shock.

 **BGM: END**

 **Silver Trophy Unlocked: ONE PAAAWWWNNNCCCHHH! (One hit a golem, unarmed without magic.)**

 **+5,000 Gold**

"Well, that's enough excitement for today I believe." Siesta said as she walked out from the smoke.

"We're not done here!" Agnes shout as she forced herself to her feet while Siesta gave her a look that screamed that she thought the knight was insane for even attempting to challenge them any further.

"Then let's end this." Siesta said as she cracked her knuckles.

 **-With Lightning-**

"Never thought I'd ever be happy to see that Jacket." Lightning muttered before healing the green haired woman and grabbing her tightly. "Be quiet and follow my lead." Lightning said coldly making the woman nod her head frantically.

 **-With Louise & Siesta-**

Before a battle could take place, Lightning entered the clearing with her arm wrapped around the green haired woman's neck.

"Put your blade down or I'll end this woman's existence." Lightning said coldly making the teens turn to her in their own versions of shock.

"Lightning, what?" Louise asked in confusion as Siesta stared at the woman in shock. Lightning gave them a subtle glare that told them to play along before turning back to Agnes.

"I swear I will end her, right here. Do not test me. Stand down and let us leave…or else." Lightning and Agnes held each other's stare for a bit before the knight cursed and dropped her blade as Louise and Siesta approached Lightning.

"Hopefully, this is goodbye." Louise said to her former classmates as Kirche rushed to Tabitha's side.

"This isn't over we will meet again." Louise wasn't sure why, but something about the way Kirche said that sent a shiver down her spine. The younger pinkette scoffed and turned away.

"Then so be it." Louise said as she and her group plus one disappeared into the foliage. "Lightning, what took you so long and why do you have Ms. Longueville hostage?"

"Had to find out who was hiding, unfortunately they managed to summon the golem. Before that, though I had to figure out where the wagon went. The fight scared off the horses." Lightning said and as soon as she finished, they stopped before their wagon.

"Lightning?" Siesta questioned in confusion as the older woman suddenly released her hostage.

"Louise, meet our newest member; Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth." Lightning said simply as Louise turned to the former secretary in shock.

"Wait, what? _You're_ Fouquet?" Louise asked for clarification making the woman nod as she cleaned her glasses.

"Yes, but please call me Matilda. It is the name I was born with after all." The thief said simply.

"Wait. Why is she coming along with us? And how can we trust her?" Siesta questioned as she frowned at the thief. "She did just try to kill us, you know!"

"She's a thief so she'll be able to help with our financial problems quite easily, but more importantly she is someone who has been screwed over by nobility just as much as you." Lightning said seriously.

"And as for trust…" Matilda began before jerking a thumb over at Lightning. "Do you _really_ think I would try to cross her? She gave me two choices; join or die." The woman said dryly.

"Point." Both Siesta and Louise said as they nodded sagely.

"As for the Golem, she made me keep it up to see if the commoner could pull her weight." Matilda said as she glanced at Siesta. "I'll admit it's a shame that I've lost the cloak, but I'll live. Not a fan of close-quarters combat anyway."

"Let's start heading to the next town, Matilda can tell you her story on the way there and if you still don't feel comfortable with her…I'll _consider_ just turning her in for the cash her bounty is quite high now." Lightning said making them sweat-drop.

"Speaking of bounties, ours is sure to go up now." Siesta muttered making Louise turn to her in confusion. "We now have kidnapping and assisting a thief on top of murder." Siesta explained making Louise face-palm.

"Unbelievable."

 **Silver Trophy unlocked: Now it's a party! (Get a fourth party member)**

 **+900 Gold**

 **Next Level: The Lies You Whispered (Louise vs. Wardes)**

 **Continue?**

 **[Play]**

 **Pause**

 **-Limit Breaks Obtained-**

 **The People's Fist: Drawing on the power of her emblem, Siesta releases a powerful blow that is filled with the pain of her oppression! When using the move, Siesta is given super armor allowing to blow through anyone attempting to stop her!**

 **-Note not adding Tabitha's cause…well she isn't part of the group.**

 **Yet.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **LordOfFigaro: Haha no problem! We at X7 entertainment are glad to give you something to look forward to. XD**

 **DuskDragonDeltaxd: Glad you like it, don't worry I have plans for her summon. When it happens you should enjoy it!**

 **Arkzero: TO answer both your questions, yes, those aspects are still present in this story. Glad you like it!**

 **Gundam Kaiser: Yeah its more for further down the road, just figured I'd place the warning there before people got too invested. Thanks for the review!**

 **Darkerdeepdown: The music should start broadening but honestly I think final fantasy has an ost for every situation at this point. Thanks for the review!**

 **Grey: Really I hadn't noticed that when I said this wasn't a crack fic anymore and that it would get dark, did it really take 3 chapters to get the memo?**

 **Rales Mckoy: Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Some Powerfull Random Guy: Yeah that's something I don't like too tbh. Like if you're going to make a crossover be ready to account for the difference in power in a way that doesn't nerf the characters to hell. He's doing much better but like I said in the AN the project he's working on could end up being pretty big. Thanks for the review!**

 **PokeSEGA64: Haha nice I might have to find a way to incorporate that alias later down the road. No it will never stop being awesome :D**

 **L337 M4n: Yeah I played it, don't worry I have ways to deal with that without an issue. As for why those two? Honestly mainly because if we're to be honest the three games that pretty much define the MODERN final fantasy (The most popular) would be 7,13, and 15. That's legit the only reason (Rebuke and I also have an irrational hatred of TIdus' character for reasons that will take 3 pages of ranting so I'm not pulling the pin on that grenade. Loved X, don't get me wrong but…yeah…)**

 **As for the relationship between Karin and Louise? Oooo boy, wow, uh yeah about that….it's not going to be pretty. Like legit you're going to look back on this review and just laugh once that aspect of the story gets fleshed out. Thanks for the review!**

 **Leonas: I feel you I was debating keeping it or not, I mean either way the message was still there but I get what you mean. I made a decision to sort of expand that moment into a larger scene to help set up the copious amount of feels that will be present in later chapters. The goal of this rewrite is to add more depth and a more human feel. As for the trigger like I said I placed it there so its early enough to stop people from getting too invested.**

 **Shit's going to get real in time, in fact next chapter while not overtly….let's just say you'll need to read between the lines on somethings.**

 **Ridlii Scott: Oh I know she gets it from her father, but –excuse em as I go biology nerd for a second- I decided to treat Void magic as a "recessive gene" kind of thing. Her mother having it too will help explain why neither family produced a void mage up until now. IT also helps set up the stage for Karin's power to really shine but that's a later issue.**

 **Le Chasseur: Glad you like it in fact he's doing fine like stated previously. Also (Looks around for eavesdroppers) Since you're such a great reviewer and reader and have been with us for YEARS (the fact we haven't scared you off yet is amazing) Rebuke wants you to know he might be able to uh…slip you the first 2 chapters if you're interested. Just let me know and I'll tell him!**

 **GF255: Fucking phenomenal as always, to have someone also contribute to the story is great plus this also helps me have a quick cheat sheet to see just what their power levels are when I'm writing! Thanks for the assist!**

 **Kagemoto: That will definitely be how she deals with some issue lol!**

 **Redrangerlegacy: Yup, Siesta's going monk the others…well that remains to be seen.**

 **AJ Lexie: Lexie…the woman…the myth…the legend…wassup!? Haha glad you like my "rhythm" then! To be honest I'm surprised I've gotten as much positive feedback as I have, still good to know.**

 **Crimson Grave: Haha thanks for the review! Still learning and all that but I'm glad you like it. Tbh Rebuke told me the same thing so I might edit that part later down the road, The Beta did fix the spelling issues so there is that. Glad you liked my changes tho! Also between me and you and like one more person in these review replies-since no one ever reads replies unless it is to their own review- Writing on "The Best Man" (The Wingman sequel) has begun! We're collaborating on it and have 17 pages of greatness so far. So stay tuned my friend!**

 **Trancelation: Glad you like it and hope you stay for more!**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks!**

 **The Undying Will: Well well if it isn't my arch-nemesis…joking thanks for the beta like always! Yeah the feels are going to be strong in this version believe that!**

 **Dopplerdee: Glad you like it! Yeah I wanted to have it feel more like life if that makes sense. More human like responses to situations and all that. Also heads up Dee, if you liked The Wingman…just know that it's being worked on atm.**

 **RiceFieldRenigade: Lol sometimes you need that good old fashioned Darksouls treatment if you wanna change the world XD.**

 **Doctor Corvus: I hoped it would be! Thanks for the review!**

 **Shunshinking: A few Louise might "recreate" in her own combat but what exactly remains to be seen.**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: Yeah he did! Lol even Lightning has a weakness, her social skills…leave m uch to be desired. Glad you liked it!**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Well remember she wasn't even in class that week and people don't really seek her out this is why Tabitha was caught off guard when she saw the wounds. I'm thinking of taking Rebuke's method (Don't read it if you haven't you'll spoil the surprise :O) and tweaking it a bit more to fit the story. That reunion…yeah that's gonna be interesting.**


	5. Level 4

**[Update! Same Chapter just letting you know the print version _Presence: The Marked_ is now available as well! Hope you all enjoyed Rebukegeddon!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero but I do own Rebuke and he owns the book** _ **Presence: The Marked**_ **by L.J. Branch which you can find on Amazon** **. If you like this story you'd probably like it, I did teach him everything I know after all about writing.**

 **RebukeX7: Hold up, didn't** _ **I**_ **teach** _ **you?**_

 _ **RebuffX7: Shush, shut up and accept the plug. Don't bore them with unnecessary details.**_

 **RebukeX7: And people think I'm the bad one. Thanks for the shout out and thanks for throwing your hat in Rebukegeddon, the event where we update all of our MOST popular stories (that aren't completed) and–holy shit!**

 _ **RebuffX7: What?**_

 **RebukeX7: Just realized the people following this account are probably flooded with emails.**

 _ **RebuffX7: As long as FF doesn't do that glitch when they send multiple emails with the same notification it shouldn't be that bad…right?**_

…

 _ **Disclaimer 2: We at X7 Entertainment take no responsibility for broken inboxes during the Rebukegeddon event.**_

 _ **Featured BGMs:**_

 _ **Last Hunter- Final Fantasy XIII-2**_

 _ **Carousel-Melanie Martinez**_

 _ **[Warning: Small, very, very, small lime. Not a longer lemon (At the moment) because I don't feel like rolling the dice with FF and its guidelines during Rebukegeddon.]**_

 _ **BETAED BY: Will S. LaVi *sees the above statement then looks at AO3 account, smirks and grabs typing gloves***_

 _ **RebuffX7: Really need to invest in one of those.**_

 **Level 4: Blinded by Love**

If one had asked Matilda a month ago if Louise the Zero and an academy maid could ever face her in combat, she would have laughed to the point of tears before sending them to a water mage to check for brain damages. The two girls simply could never hope to be on her level.

…Now, as she watched them spar with Lightning…

She wasn't so sure…

 **BGM: Last Hunter- Final Fantasy XIII-2**

Lightning looked on impassively as she side-stepped a powerful slash from a blue-eyed Louise. The young pinkette glared up at the woman as the ground beneath her blade cracked. Lightning kicked Louise hard in her stomach, sending the young noble flying back but before she could hit the ground Siesta caught her effortlessly and placed her on her feet.

"Watch my back." Siesta said before she dashed toward Lightning.

" ** _Blizzaga."_** Lightning muttered as she released a powerful ice spell at the maid whom narrowed her eyes as the spell raced toward her. However, before it could connect, Louise landed in front of it and blocked it with Derflinger who accepted his new treat eagerly.

 **[Blade Stance]**

Eyes shining blue, Louise held Derflinger with both hands and raised him high just as Siesta jumped and landed on the flat of the ancient blade. With a grunt, Louise pushed up and launched Siesta high into the air. Cocking her fist back, wind seemed to swirl around it from Siesta's sheer might alone as she glared down at Lightning.

 **[Siesta: Limit Break: The People's Fist]**

As Siesta descended upon her like a falling star, Lightning raised her shield to block the incoming blow. As Siesta's fist met the powerful shield, the ground exploded from the resulting shockwave, tearing the battlefield asunder as Lightning stabbed her blade into the ground to avoid being sent flying away. Lightning smirked a bit as she felt her arm shake ever so slightly before she batted Siesta away with her shield.

" _Seriously what am I watching?"_ Matilda thought, her eye twitching as she watched the 'sparring session'. _"That has to be the strongest commoner in the world. If there are any merits to those rumors."_

"Not bad, you're a bit dangerous." Lightning said as Siesta landed next to Louise. "How many of those do you have left in you though?"

"Siesta?" Louise questioned in concern, never taking her eyes off of Lightning. Siesta cursed as she felt the pain in her hand, her trembling fingers. This was no good, she was already getting tired. If she kept going like this, she'd never be an actual asset to the others. Clenching her fingers slowly, each popping as she did so, she made a fist and raised it toward Lightning while slamming her feet into the ground.

"Why did the fighting stop? I didn't hear anyone yield." Siesta confidently which made Lightning chuckle.

"Well then. Let's continue." Lightning said as Louise sheathed Derflinger.

 **[Spell Stance]**

"Go!" Louise ordered as she jumped back, her eyes turning back to pink as she did so. In her right palm a ball off fire formed while a cold mist engulfed her left one. Louise glared as she released a barrage of powerful fire and ice spells at Lightning, who countered them each by lazily shooting her own spells from her free hand.

"Now you two are thinking." Lightning praised as Siesta rushed her down once more. It took a long time of training the girls but finally Lightning could say that she had to put a minimal amount of effort in fighting them. As she felt her hair blow back from the blow Siesta just barely missed landing on her face, Lightning could say without a doubt the girls had a respectable level of power.

The way the tree behind her was just incinerated by a stray fireball from Louise was proof of that.

No, the problem now was simply technique.

But with each defeat, Louise and Siesta learned from their mistakes. That said, every now and then there would be a lesson or two she'd have to explain to them before it sunk in.

"That punch of yours is dangerous, but if people are aware of that fact you become predictable." Lightning said before she kicked Siesta in her stomach, sending the commoner sliding back as her feet dug in to the Earth. Grimacing, Siesta held her stomach as she looked up at Lightning and let her words sink in.

"Louise get me a few moments!" Siesta called out.

"Got it!" Louise said as Siesta took a deep breath. If Siesta had a plan, she'd trust it. One of the first lessons they learned was that they could not afford questioning each other on the battlefield.

"Partner you're running empty!"

Though Derflinger sometimes still had trouble getting this memo.

"I'll get her the time!" Louise snapped even as one hand became numb from the cold of her magic while the other blistered. As this went on, Siesta trembled as she felt the power in her fist spread throughout her body.

 **[Siesta: Limit Break: The People's Wrath]**

Though Louise's barrage of magic died down, Lightning could not lower her guard as Siesta immediately went on the offensive. Though her punch was nowhere near as dangerous as it was before, with its power spread throughout her body, Siesta was able to land more blows to Lightning that were stronger than her usual punches and kicks. From one side of the battlefield to the other, the two fought until finally, Siesta landed a powerful right hook to Lightning's face.

Head whipping to the side, Lightning was legitimately surprised for a brief moment until she smirked and turned toward Siesta as her body began to shine with Magic. One look at Lightning's face made the pride Siesta felt be replaced with fear instantly.

" _What the hell did I just do!?"_ Siesta questioned in a panic.

"Congratulations you two, now we can move on to the next level." Lightning praised as chills ran down the spines of all that heard her.

Neither Louise nor Siesta knew what happened after that. Even Derflinger and Matilda were unable to truly comprehend just _what_ Lightning did to them. All they knew was that they felt pain and that their visions went black shortly after. They both heard loud screaming as well but soon realized that it was coming from their own mouths before they blacked out.

All in all, it was a productive day if you asked Lightning.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later-**

"…a!"

"…sta!"

"Siesta!" Siesta heard as she weakly opened her eyes to find a concerned Louise looking down at her.

"The girly lives, partner!" Derflinger cheered from his position, stabbed into the ground next to them.

"Siesta, how do you feel?" Louise questioned and it was then Siesta noticed she felt a tingly and warm sensation. However, it wasn't the usual one she felt when she was with the young noble. Glancing down, Siesta noticed that Louise had been casting healing magic on her. Siesta shuddered as she felt Louise grasp the side of her face and heal a small cut.

Just how badly did she get hit for Louise to resort to healing her magically?

"I feel…like I've been struck by lightning." Siesta said with a teasing smile, still a bit dazed from whatever the hell hit her. Immediately, the healing stopped as Louise sat back with a huff.

"Clearly you're fine if you can make jokes that bad." Louise said with an eyeroll as Siesta chuckled and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty good." Siesta said which only served to make Louise scoff. It was then that they noticed the state they were in. They were covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. For Siesta, it reminded her of the days she worked at the stables. For Louise, despite all the training she and Lightning had done, the young noble was still clearly disgusted with how she looked. Louise had joked about looking like a stable boy before but now she really did look the part.

"Ugh, disgusting." Louise complained as she looked down at her clothes.

"I don't know, I've definitely woken up to worse sights." Siesta said and she silently enjoyed watching Louise sputter as her face did its best to match her hair in color. This was something Siesta both loved and hated. On one hand, she found it adorable when Louise got flustered. On the other hand, however, it broke her heart that Louise was so deprived of affection that the only way the noble could deal with the vulnerability that feeling caused was to lash out.

Luckily, Siesta learned how to deal with this.

"Here you got something right here." Siesta said seriously as she used her thumb to wipe off a blatantly insignificant speck of dirt compared to the sheer amount of dirt and grime that had covered Louise. Caught so off guard by the sheer absurdity of Siesta actions, Louise couldn't help but snort.

"Seriously?" Louise asked incredulously as Siesta tilted her head and looked up at her innocently.

"Nothing wrong with proper hygiene, _Miss_ Louise." Siesta said seriously before laughing when Louise swatted her arm.

"Void what am I going to do with you?" Louise complained as she stood up. "Lightning found a spring to wash up in a bit to the west. I'm going to join her. We're camping out here today and will be moving to the next town at daybreak." It was then that Siesta noticed that the sun was setting and that she could hear the crackling of a campfire. Glancing to the side, she noticed Matilda lazily flipping through a book she had on her.

Yet despite how focus she seemed, there was no doubt to Siesta that Matilda was definitely not minding her own business right now.

"Alright, understood." Siesta said and with that Louise left to go get cleaned up.

"I wonder…" Derflinger trailed off which made Siesta look at her curiously?

"Wonder what?"

"If I can cut through all this tension." Derflinger said honestly.

"You would truly be the sharpest blade in all the lands." Matilda said as she flipped through another page and proved Siesta's suspicions.

"Ha! Indeed! Still, must say, crisis averted. You're getting good at stopping her meltdowns." Derflinger praised. "Keep at it and one day she may be able to accept a compliment."

"One can only hope." Siesta said with a chuckle.

"So, what's the verdict, eh girly?" Derflinger questioned conspiratorially. "You finally going for it?"

"You know? I think I will." Siesta said easily. There was no ground-breaking realization, no major epiphany. No. To Siesta it was simply the next logical thing to do. Standing up, Siesta stretched a bit and grimaced as she felt her joints pop. "I'm tired of acting like the characters in my books that take the entire novel to do what's obvious."

"Heh, well said!"

"So, the rumors are true then?" Matilda questioned as she closed her book which made Siesta look at her curiously.

"Rumors?"

"You don't know? You and Vallière have made quite the impact." Matilda explained. "The story according to the nobles is that you preyed on her low self-esteem and seduces her in a dark, wicked, and perverse lifestyle for your own gain. Some even claim that the murder of Count Mott was part of a ritual to give you his power. The power you displayed when you defeated me probably gave that one a bit more credibility."

"Excuse me!?" Siesta asked, more than a little offended about being made out to be that vile of a person. The idea of anyone, let alone her, using Louise like that made her skin crawl.

"And what of the commoners? What is their take?" Derflinger asked and if he had blood it would have gone cold from the livid expression on Siesta's face.

"Well, naturally, they paint Siesta in a much better light. According to them it is a tale as old as time in this wretched world of ours." Matilda explained. "A noble and a commoner fell in love and chose to defy the rules of the world in which they lived. A tragedy in the making. Few expect this to end well, but with each day you survive they are unfortunately given hope."

"Unfortunately?" Siesta asked in confusion.

"That hope you two are creating is dangerous. The implications of what you two are have many in power scared whether they admit it or not." Matilda explained. "A noble that has forsaken everything that comes with nobility, left with only their Brimir-givin power which they use to destroy the very rules he set in place."

It was then that Matilda shuddered.

"And it's not just any noble. Even when seen as failure, even being only the third daughter, Vallière has more power in her name alone than most nobles have with all of their magic. A family second only to Tristan's royalty and the daughter of the country's most powerful hero." Matilda said as she took off her glasses and narrowed her eyes at the stunned Siesta.

This was why Matilda both hated and loved children.

Their ability to act without thinking of the consequences was a double-edged sword, both refreshing to see but headache-inducing.

"Not only are you two a noble and a commoner, but women as well. I give the Church one more week without news of your death before they come for you themselves if they haven't already." Matilda said as she shook her head. "So, which is it, are you blinded by lust or are you blinded by love? Not that it matters, both will have you burned at a stake regardless."

"Which do you think?" Siesta asked dryly which made Matilda grimace.

"I know which one I _want_ it to be. At least that way your impending death won't be so tragic." Matilda said honestly. At this point, she was still on the fence about whether or not she actually liked her new companions, but she respected them at the very least.

"That's unfortunate then." Siesta said before she sighed. "The truth, not that even matters because no one will listen, is that there is something there but nothing that has been realized. I didn't seduce Louise, I just treated her with genuine kindness and the respect that someone of my station as obligated to give at the time. You worked at that school, you knew her just as well as I did and how she was treated."

At this, Matilda averted her eyes.

"I was the only friend she had and she saw that as something worth protecting." Siesta explained. "The fact my life was so important to her was the fault of nobility. We are just actors in the play they unintentionally wrote."

"So, what, you follow her because of sense of comradery?" Matilda asked skeptically, which made Siesta shake her head.

"I follow her because I love her." Siesta said and the ease and intensity with which she said those forbidden words caught Matilda off guard.

"That love will be your death."

"I'm on borrowed time anyway." Siesta said dismissively. "She saved me from ruin and if following her sends me back to its grasp then so be it. That is simply my fate. I will always be thankful for each and every additional day I have in this world because of her."

"And what of the Church, the country, her _mother?"_

"Let them come and we will face them when its time." Siesta said as she crossed her arms. "Between you and I, I like our odds. Lightning never fights our battles when she knows we can win them but if we were to ever be out of our depth, she will save us." Siesta said with so much conviction that Matilda had no choice but to see it as fact.

Lightning terrified her.

Ever since she was first summoned.

Her sheer _power_ could have been felt across the entire campus.

"She'd then berate us, train us, and the next time _we_ will be able to deal with the issue." Siesta continued knowing just how such a scenario would play out. "Tell me, why do you continue to follow us? Fear of Lightning aside that is."

"Is that not enough?" Matilda asked dryly and Siesta giggle knowing that she had a point.

"For most, but I'm thinking not for you." Siesta said and Matilda couldn't help but smirk.

"Call it…curiosity." Matilda honestly. She was a noble who fell from grace, hailing from a family that lost their rank. She was hated by both nobility and the commoners and as such, despite her best efforts, saw a bit of herself in Louise. "When I open a book, no matter how bad or predictable, I have to finish it." Matilda said as she gestured to the small novel she had been reading. "Perhaps I just want to see how this 'age-old' story ends?"

"Didn't you say it ends in tragedy?" Siesta questioned, which just made Matilda laugh warmly.

"I also said you two are creating a dangerous level of hope for the commoners and despite my magic, I am _no_ noble." Matilda said and Siesta couldn't help but smile a bit a that. "Just tell me…what exactly _is_ your goals? What does Vallière want?"

"I'd love to say that it's what the nobles' fear, a movement, an uprising that threatens this flawed system of ours." Siesta said and then she shrugged. "But honestly? She just wants to find a place we can be safe and be left alone."

"And if she has to do a little anarchy to do so, then so be it." Derflinger said having been privy to no small amount of private existential crises his partner faced. He knew that each and every day she questioned her choice.

She missed her family.

Her fiancé.

Her life.

But when she saw Siesta, she forgot about all of that and the questioning would stop. It was as if she could only see that she made the right choice when she saw the commoner. For that alone, Derflinger was rooting for Siesta. He may not seem it, but he had grown particularly protective of his new partner and wished not to fail her as he did so many others.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Matilda asked after catching a hint of sadness in the word's otherwise bold claim. "Just what price she truly paid?"

"She does, which is why, no matter what happens, never forget girly." Derflinger began seriously. "She had the world at her feet and she chose _you."_

"I know." Siesta said quietly.

"She wants a safe place, what do you want?" Matilda asked curiously and in response Siesta looked up at her with a face filled with longing.

"Her."

 **-The Next Day: Charming Fairy Inn-**

"I don't know, Scarron, I just lost that creative spark you know?" A tired old man said as he downed a pint of mead. "All I need is one masterpiece to get my juices flowing you know? Right now, all of our money is coming from my wife's boutique. She doesn't care but she's already given up so much for me." The man said before he released a long sigh. "I am a failure as a man."

"Oh~ Ferdinand what you need is a nice trip with the missus, that's all! She was your first muse, correct? She managed to get you at least thirty years of magnificent art!" Scarron declared which just made the man slump his shoulders.

"I know but what's worse is she knows she's my muse. The last thing I need is for her to think that me being unable to paint is because I am falling out of love or something!" Ferdinand cried before downing his drink.

"Hm~ If you haven't fallen out of love with her then perhaps you just need to remember why you did?" Scarron suggested as he leant against the counter.

"Perhaps." Ferdinand mused as he ordered another drink.

"Are you sure? You've had a lot." Scarron said only for his friend to shake his head.

"Not for me, for you. My turn to pry, how are you coping with the renegade niece and all?" Ferdinand asked and almost immediately Scarron downed the drink before bursting out into tears. Ferdinand just patted him on his back and tried to console him as more than a few other patrons looked at them curiously.

"Oh, my poor little Siesta~ If I saw her again, I would just sweep her up into my arms and let her know that everything would be alright!" Scarron bawled. "Is it my fault? I told her to always follow her heart but this…I can't lose her! I've already lost my sister, and she reminds me so much of her!"

"Now, now, it's not your fault." Ferdinand comforted the man. "Perhaps it's mine? As a child she would always spend time with me and my wife when she visited. Perhaps we were a bad example?"

"Nonsense! If those rumors are true and she found even a _piece_ of what you and your wife have with that noble then I wish her nothing but the best." Scarron said defiantly before his lip began to quiver. "I just wish I didn't have to worry is all. My last conversation with her was preparing her for her trip to the academy for her new job. She was terrified. I just don't want that to be my last memory of her."

"It won't be."

"Are you sure? She can never stop running, you know. The odds of her coming here anytime soon–" Scarron froze mid-sentence and Ferdinand was confused until he turned around and felt his jaw drop when Siesta stepped inside.

"H…hello…uncle Scarron…I was wondering if you had any rooms available?" Siesta said sheepishly. She and Scarron had an interesting relationship. He was her uncle who looked after her and loved her unconditionally. No matter what she would always love him and be thankful for what he had done for her.

But he was so _damn weird._

"Dad…what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jessica said as she stepped out from the kitchen. Following his line of sight, she felt her own jaw drop when she saw her cousin. With a girlish ear-piercing screech that made all the patrons flinch, Scarron rushed forward and scooped Siesta up into his arms.

"Oh, my baby~ Look how big you've gotten~ Oh my such muscles, have you been working out?!"

Siesta.

Wanted.

To.

Die.

"And your hair, you've grown it out a bit, you look just like your mother~" Scarron continued as the rest of her party made their way inside the inn. They had seen the man for all of five seconds before they immediately felt sorry for Siesta, clearly understanding why Siesta wanted to go in first.

"So…" Lightning interrupted as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Are there any rooms?"

 **-Later: Siesta & Louise's room-**

"Miss Lightning, you simply must tell me how you look so radiant~ A woman hasn't made my heart throb such since Jessica's mother~" Scarron gushed and Lightning just shrugged.

"I just wake up like this." Lightning said honestly and wondered why she suddenly felt as though the women in the room had suddenly hated her.

"Lucky bitch." Matilda muttered as she downed her drink.

"I must also thank you for keeping Siesta safe during these trying times." Scarron continued which only made Lightning wave him off."

"I didn't do much, those two keep each other safe. I am more of a last resort." Lightning said and with that Scarron turned to the smaller pinkette. For a moment he said nothing which made Louise feel a bit uneasy but soon enough, Louise found herself gasping for air as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you!"

"I-it's…f-fine…" Louise gasped out before she was finally released.

"Know no matter what, I am in your corner and I approve!" Scarron said passionately. "I may not be this girl's father but I am close enough."

Dear Void, Siesta could _see_ the question marks above Louise's head.

"Thank you?" Louise, who was completely oblivious to the stories, said though it sounded more like a question.

"Still it would be in bad practice of me if I didn't at least ask you what your intentions toward her were." Scarron continued and Louise just tilted her head.

"To keep her safe and happy." Louise said honestly and Siesta face-palmed as the small noble was glomped again by a man three times her size.

"Dad, maybe you should let her go so she can breathe." Jessica suggested and Siesta shot her cousin a grateful look as Louise, who had begun to go blue, caught her breath. Nervously, Jessica glanced between Louise and Siesta and the former maid silently pleaded for Jessica to not say anything.

They would talk later.

"So how was the trip so far?" Jessica questioned. "I'm surprised you all are still in the country."

"Well we had intended to leave to Albion earlier but we missed the airship." Louise explained for them. "So, we spent the time moving around Tristan and training."

"Training? Training for what?"

"Everything." Lightning answered Jessica. "These two have gotten very good at defeating knights and mages."

"What!? You fought a noble?" Jessica asked as both she and Scarron looked at Siesta in surprise. They had heard the rumors, yes, but assumed that Louise and Lightning had done the fighting and that Siesta's involvement was just an attempt to make a folk tale out of her.

" _A_ noble." Matilda repeated with a scoff. " _Many_ nobles. These two…" Matilda trailed off as she gestured at Lightning and Louise. "…stick out like a sore thumb which means we have had to fight for our lives."

"Please, I've hardly had to fight for my life." Lightning said dismissively.

"Correction, we _normal_ folk had to fight for our lives while this walking monstrosity slaughtered everything that looked at her funny." Matilda deadpanned. "In fact, the first time I had the _pleasure_ of truly meeting Siesta, we were at odds and she demolished my golem with a single punch. So, rest assured, she is far from helpless."

At this both Scarron and Jessica turned to Siesta for verification.

"It's the jacket." Siesta explained, blushing under their scrutiny. "It makes me strong."

" _Stronger."_ Both Lightning and Louise corrected her before they glance at each other. A bit amused, Lightning continued.

"The jacket amplifies your strength. If there was nothing there it wouldn't do anything." Lightning said coolly. "Don't down play your abilities or else you will begin to believe the lies you make. You are considerably dangerous without it."

"T-thank you." Siesta stuttered out as Louise nodded her head, agreeing with Lightning's assessment.

"Fascinating. Oh, but darling~ it is far too big for you." Scarron said as he looked at the jacket that hung off of Siesta's shoulders. It was more like a blanket that actual clothing on Siesta. "Stylish though-oh! I know, I was talking to Ferdinand earlier when you walked in. Why not take it to his wife's boutique so she can tailor it for you?"

"She'd be willing to?" Siesta questioned in surprise.

"Of course! You are still her little helper, surprisingly large bounty for your head aside." Scarron said before he winked. "Us commoners have to stick together. You have more allies than you think."

"He's not wrong." Matilda mused.

"Oh, and you simply must stay for the festival at the end of the week! You haven't missed a single year and you shouldn't miss this one considering…" Scarron stopped when Jessica elbowed him in the side harshly.

" _Considering it might be my last one."_ Siesta finished her uncle's unsaid thought in her head.

"Festival?" Louise questioned curiously.

"Yes, one we throw in tradition for good harvests and good business. You know, dancing, lights, even the traveling circus comes in to town, you know how it is." Scarron said dismissively but at Louise's blank stare, he gasped. "Don't tell me, you've never been to a festival?"

"Err…no, sorry, is it a commoner thing?" Louise questioned only for Matilda to shake her head.

"No, actually, I remember going to my fair share in my youth. Though admittedly the nobility and commoners have mostly segregated festivals, they are a common occurrence." Matilda explained before she raised an eyebrow. "Difficult to believe you haven't been to one. What exactly do you did you do for fun?"

"I…" Louise trailed off as she thought about it. "I studied." At their incredulous stares, she explained especially when even _Lightning_ looked put off. "My sisters and I had various issues to deal with and my mother believed that free time was better spent at correcting them. For my eldest sister she spent her time finding a suitor. For my other sister she spent her time resting her weak body. I spent my time studying so that I can cast magic."

The silence was deafening.

"Oh! I did go to the balls the Princess hosted occasionally, I'd have fun if my fia– if– _Viscount Wardes_ showed up." Louise corrected, not even sure if Wardes was still considered her fiancé. That, and she had this strange urge to not bring up the "f word" in front of Siesta.

Though why she had no clue.

Siesta clearly knew, it was expected for a noble of her age to have a betrothed waiting.

"That is simply no good! You must attend the festival!" Scarron said though Louise looked unsure. A week in a single place was pushing it. "Also, I am receiving goods from Albion at the end of the week. I am _good friends_ with the airship's pilot. He may be willing to take you all to your next destination."

"Then so be it." Lightning said with a shrug. "I've been a bit hard on you two lately. A week free of physical training should be a good enough break. Besides I can go off on my own to train and meet you at the port, I'm getting rusty holding back so much against you two." Lightning said, which made both Louise and Siesta look at her incredulously. "Note that this is only a break from the physical training. I believe it's time Matilda tutored you in crafting magic of your own."

"Ah~ Finally making me pull my weight? Fine then." Matilda said with a shrug. "I am actually curious to see what kind of spells you can make up, Vallière."

"It's settled then. In the meantime, Siesta you can get your jacket tailored and…" Lightning trailed off not knowing exactly what to have Siesta do that wasn't physical.

"I'll work." Siesta said as she looked up at her uncle and cousin and they could see a strange glint in Siesta's eye.

She was planning something.

"I can't do waitress work, being wanted an all, but I can keep my head low and do some odd jobs for you, Uncle Scarron." Siesta explained. "There is something I want to buy."

"If you need money, I can lend it." Scarron said though he knew already she'd refuse.

"No, if I am getting anything from you, I want to earn it." Siesta said firmly. "Besides this is something _have_ to buy."

"Buy?" Lightning said as if it were some sort of foreign concept. "You know the perk of being wanted is never actually having to buy anything right? They already want you dead might as well just take what you want."

"Though I completely agree, unfortunately, what I want to buy belongs to someone I care about." Siesta explained and Lightning just shrugged. "Anyway uncle, I don't care how much heavy lifting or what. I need to make a decent amount in a few days."

"Hm~ Okay then! You can start with helping in the kitchens after that we can see what we can do." Scarron said Siesta nodded, determined to reach her goal before the week was up.

 **-Four Days Later-**

"Ouch." Siesta whimpered as she laid on her back in the kitchen, thankfully not in the way of Jessica whom just glanced over at her cousin.

"No one told you to bring in all those barrels by yourself." Jessica chided Siesta, whose face was one of pure pain. Without her jacket, Siesta quickly found herself caught off guard by just how little strength she actually had. "I'll give credit where credit is due, you brought them all in much faster than anyone else has." Jessica said as she glanced down at Siesta's exposed abdomen. "Looks like those muscles aren't all for show."

"I regret nothing." Siesta said tiredly. "I got paid by the barrel. Worth it."

"Just what the hell are you trying to buy?" Jessica asked as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "You've never been a materialistic person, hell, that's half of the reason dad just wanted to give you the money."

"It's not for me." Siesta panted tiredly and Jessica was confused for all of two seconds until realization hit her.

"Seriously?" Jessica asked and Siesta shut her eyes with a groan, able to feel Jessica's judging eyes on her. Wincing, Siesta forced herself to her feet.

"Go ahead get it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessica said petulantly, which just made Siesta roll her eyes, really not in the mood to deal with any passive aggressiveness from her cousin. Gesturing for Jessica to get on with it, Jessica continue. "I just…seriously? You're working yourself to buy something for a _noble_ who has everything? _Really?"_

"Hey now, don't let uncle Ferdinand hear you." Siesta mused, which made Jessica glower at her. He wasn't their uncle at all but he was close enough to them to be considered such.

"That's not nearly the same, she gave up everything for him."

"And what, exactly, does Louise have besides an admittedly funny sword?" Siesta questioned which made Jessica open and close her mouth a few times before she just huffed.

"You don't hear the stories the nobles tell, do you?" Jessica questioned angrily. "They are painting you to be some sort of monster, that _you_ were the one to murder that vile count. While she gets painted as some sort of victim. She could leave at any moment, get away free, and that doesn't bother you?"

"Well seeing how the last time I checked she was still upstairs with Matilda and _not_ running away back to the capital…no…not really." Siesta said sarcastically.

"Yeah she's here now until she gets bored of you or misses her _fiancé."_ Jessica said which made Siesta tense. "They use us, Siesta, treat us like play things. What are you going to do when she gets bored of her new toy?"

"That won't happen."

"And how do you know!?"

"Because. She. Chose. Me." Siesta bit out. "You weren't there that night, you have no right to cast judgment."

"No right to– I am just trying to look after you!" Jessica whispered harshly as she glared at Siesta. "Nobles are _monsters_ or did you forget what happened to aunt–" Jessica jumped when Siesta's fist slammed against the stone wall and her blood drained a bit when she saw said stone _crack._

"I remember _clearly_ what happened to my mother so don't you dare bring that up." Siesta practically snarled. "No one has more of a reason to hate nobility than me. I, of all people, know just how monstrous they can be so when I tell you that Louise isn't _them_ you better believe I know what the hell I am talking about." Siesta said darkly as she got in Jessica's face and poked her in her chest with so much force that she almost fell down. "You hate what they did to my mother, understandable, but don't take it out on the one person who spared _me_ from the same end."

And with that Siesta left her stunned cousin alone in the kitchen.

 **-Two Days Later-**

When Siesta stepped inside of the boutique she was greeted by the smiling faces of Ferdinand and his wife, Scarlet. Ferdinand just waved at her before he went back to silently staring at his blank canvas.

"Ah just on time, here you go. I must say the rune work on this garment was far beyond anything I've seen. Don't worry, I left it alone but I did resize it and made it a bit more suitable for you." Scarlet said as she handed Siesta the jacket.

Siesta could have cried.

"I missed you so much." Siesta whispered, eyes glistening as she slipped on her jacket, which was now lined with black fur and had been shortened so that Siesta no longer felt as though she were going to trip over it. Siesta shuddered as her muscles tensed, once more strengthened exponentially.

"Take these as well, you may be roughing it out there but a lady needs to protect their hands." Scarlet chided as she tossed Siesta a pair of black leather gloves. "They are on the house."

"Thank you." Siesta said gratefully as she slipped them on. "And what about the package?"

"Ready to go…that is if you have the payment." Scarlet said as she placed a couple of boxes on the counter. In response, Siesta sat down a sack of gold that made the woman whistle. "I'm impressed, you must really like this noble. Glad to know the commoner's version of the tale is the true one."

"Well it's the closest anyway." Siesta said before frowning. "Oh, please tell me you aren't listening to all that nonsense too?"

"Dear, I've always been a gossip." Scarlet laughed. "I never thought you would be the one giving me the most interesting of it though. You know today they started giving you a nickname in honor of you surviving this long."

"I'm scared to ask…but what is it?"

"'Our Fist', I think it originated at the academy." Scarlet said which made Siesta groan as she thought of an old chef, knowing exactly who came up with it. "If I was still a young girl, even I would be scared of you."

"This is getting out of hand." Siesta muttered as she picked up the boxes.

"Yes, but it is quite a romantic tale you two are making, the double taboo has people afraid to even whisper your name around the Church in fear that they will be punished." Scarlet mused. "I will say this, I love you, but it is a good thing you are leaving tomorrow because after tonight there will be no hiding that you were here."

"You're right." Siesta said with a nod. She had a plan that she was going to see realized tonight and by the time anyone of importance could react to their presence, they will have already left for Albion.

"I will miss you girl." Scarlet said as she stopped from around the counter and hugged Siesta. "Advice? Once you leave? Don't you _ever_ look back. Okay?"

"Okay." Siesta whispered as her eyes watered. Blinking rapidly, she stepped back and nodded toward the sad form of Ferdinand before making her way to the door. Only when she reached it did she stop as a thought crossed her mind. "What are they calling Louise?"

"Our last hope."

 **-That Evening: Siesta & Louise's room-**

"How were your lessons?" Siesta asked from her bed as soon as Louise walked in, unlike the other days, Matilda had requested they worked outside. Unknown to the pinkette, this was mainly so that they could avoid Louise seeing Siesta carrying her gift.

"Enlightening. I finished the spell I wanted to make but…"

"…but?"

"Matilda forbid me from ever using it." Louise said with a pout. "Something about it being too powerful and far too inhumane to ever cast against anyone. Ever."

Siesta just stared at her before she burst out laughing.

"What!"

"Only you could come up with a spell like that on your first try." Siesta said which just seemed to make Louise even more irritated.

"Why!? Because I was Louise the zero?"

"No, because you can do anything without giving it your all." Siesta said easily, effortlessly avoiding another meltdown. "Your first spell being that powerful is expected because that just the type of person you are."

"Oh...I…um I see." Louise said, her face reddening a bit as she made her way to her bed and sat down. Her face still burning, especially when she seemed unable to escape Siesta's amused gaze, Louise just covered her face with a pillow. "I hate you. You rile me up then you say something I can't get mad at…you're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're making a sport out of keeping me confused!"

"Uh-oh Derf, she's on to me." Siesta said which made the sword chuckle.

"It was only a matter of time." Derflinger said just as Siesta got hit in the head with the pillow. "So, when are we heading out?" Derflinger asked. Truth be told, he didn't want to tag along and wanted to let Siesta do whatever it was she had planned to woo Louise but he was a sword and he'd be damned if Louise didn't have a weapon on her.

Siesta understood this and told him in private that she would be the one carrying him around. Her only request was that, for once, he just stayed silent.

Derflinger agreed.

"Want to head out now?" Louise questioned though she felt a bit awkward being seen with Siesta with her current attire. She felt horribly under dressed which made no sense since all Siesta had done was change her jacket. That said, Siesta's look-dare she say-almost dashing in a sense.

Louise just looked like a stable boy.

"Nope, not until you change." Siesta said and Louise could practically feel an arrow with the words 'stable boy' written on it stabbed into her back.

"In…into _what_ exactly?" Louise asked as she rolled over only for her eyes to widen when she saw Siesta pull out the boxes from beneath her bed. Suddenly everything fell in place as she realized exactly what Siesta had wanted to buy. " _Siesta…"_

"Nope, don't say a thing. This was my choice. This is a gift and not because of any debt I feel I owe you. This is simply a gift from me to you." Siesta interrupted the would-be protests. It was then that it finally seemed to sink in that Siesta had been able to guess her moods and respond accordingly without fail.

Siesta _knew_ her.

Of the three people who could truly say that they knew Louise, Siesta was the only one not _obligated_ to do so. One being her familiar/mentor and the other being her own weapon.

"I…I don't know what to say." Louise said finally, clearly touched.

"That, in itself, is the only answer I need." Siesta said as she stood up. "Now get on your feet, let's get you changed."

At this Louise some managed to become redder than Kirche's hair.

"I-but…"

"What?" Siesta asked innocently. The fact that Louise clearly no longer saw her as just 'help' made Siesta a bit more confident in succeeding in her mission. "I may no longer be a maid, but I still know how to dress a noble." Siesta pointed out as she made her way to Louise. "And besides…" Siesta continued as she leant forward and whispered in Louise's ear. "Aren't you the one always claiming that I belong to you now?"

Louise's embarrassed squeak was reward enough.

"You're a noble Louise, the best of them," Siesta began. "And you gave that up for me, so for tonight, let me treat you like one."

But when she managed to get the catatonic Louise's shirt off, she realized that perhaps her 'gift' was a present for the both of them.

As Siesta unclasped her bra, Louise swallowed a lump in her throat as one word seemed to echo throughout her mind.

" _Why…?"_

 **-Town Square-**

As they walked toward the square, Siesta and Louise got more than a few looks. How could they not? Louise was _radiant._ The black strapless dress she wore and its matching choker were clearly expensive to the point that even a few of the lesser nobles would be hard-pressed to afford it. The black heels alone would have taken all of Siesta's budget but fortunately she knew Scarlet and the woman gave her a _VERY_ generous discount. When factoring the rune work placed on the garment, Siesta doubted she even paid a fifth of the original price.

Siesta did not complain.

She wanted to work for the money but she was a realist, there was no way she would have been able pay the full price.

Ever.

Siesta noticed that even she got a few looks here and there. Many came from the women but only lasted until they looked down and noticed the two sizable mounds on her chest.

Oddly enough, there were a few that didn't seem to mind them in the slightest.

Siesta and Louise were nervous when they ran into the occasional drunken noble but they didn't seem to pay the girls any mind outside of the occasional ogling. Siesta was confused until she realized that she and Louise didn't exactly fit the narrative the nobles had spread.

The lies of the nobility ended up providing them the perfect cover. With Derflinger strapped to Siesta's back, they probably thought Louise was a regular noble who had her personal guard with her.

That said, the commoners?

Oh no they knew _exactly_ who they were.

And they didn't say a damn thing.

"Everyone's looking at us." Louise whispered nervously.

"Hard not to, you're gorgeous." Siesta said as she grasped Louise's hand when she saw a few people dancing in the middle of the square. "Come on, the last thing on their minds is our bounty. Relax, we'll be gone tomorrow."

 **BGM: Carousel-Melanie Martinez**

Louise was surprised at first when Siesta pulled her close, however, eventually she relaxed and let Siesta lead the dance. As they swayed, Louise rested her forehead on Siesta's shoulder and closed her eyes. For a moment she wasn't there and instead she imagined herself back at one of Henrietta's balls swaying with Wardes.

But for some reason…

…It didn't feel right.

Suddenly as the music picked up, the illusion and she opened her eyes with a gasp when she felt herself being dipped. Her pink eyes were wide and inside of them Siesta's reflection could be found.

"Look at me." Siesta whispered desperately, almost passively in a way that sent a shiver down Louise's back.

"Always." Louise said, her mouth moving on its own and hell even Siesta was startled by her response. Suddenly Siesta, smiled brightly and pulled Louise up and the two picked up the pace, expertly dancing circles around the others who could only stop and stare at the couple in awe. When the bard stopped, they were immediately bombarded with applause by the audience they gathered. _"Why…?"_

Surprised but still flattered, Louise gave a curtsied as Siesta bowed. As Siesta led, Louise away she joked that a few of the drunken nobles had looked at them as if they were a freakshow. When Louise said that she had no idea what that was, Siesta knew what their next destination would be. As she led Louise away, neither noticed the gob smacked Ferdinand staring after them as if they had answered all his prayers.

 **-Circus-**

Louise was precious.

Siesta realized that when she saw Louise gasp and stare at the 'elf' that had been put on display at the circus' freak show. Louise looked equal parts scared at being so close to an elf and saddened by its captivity. Giggling, Siesta nudged Louise and pointed at her ears while mouthing the word 'fake.'

Looking closer, Louise was embarrassed when saw that the ears were indeed fake. Not only that but the 'elf' seemed to get genuine joy from the reactions he could get from the crowd. He was a performer and this was just entertainment.

Visibly relaxed, Louise continued to watch, amazed by the different creatures they had on display and laughing at the jester's antics. However, it was Louise's reaction to the commoner 'magician' using 'magic' windlessly that made Siesta bite her lip till it bled to prevent from laughing.

"How the actual hell…" Louise whispered in awe. "…by the Void…" Louise had many questions but the one that remained most prevalent was. _"Why?"_

Siesta would never find the strength to stop Louise from attempting to figure out which element 'bunny' fell under.

"Indeed, his hat must be a powerful object." Siesta said as seriously as she could, humoring Louise. That's how the night continued, Siesta showing Louise things she had never been exposed to as a child and simply relishing in the awe she could give the girl who awed her every day.

There was still one last place they had to go.

 **-Forest: Clearing-**

When Louise had heard about the ceremony of lights, she was definitely interested in seeing it back at the town square, but Siesta pulled her aside and held her to the clearing instead. Siesta claimed she wanted to show her something that her mother showed her as a child. Louise was confused as they stood in the darkness, that is, until a golden glow caught her attention.

Eyes wide, Louise gaped as _hundreds_ of lights floated above the clearing and filled the sky, powered by the small flames within.

Beautiful.

That was word to describe what Louise was seeing but it wasn't directed solely at the lights but rather how they illuminated Siesta's radiant smile.

"Why?" Louise asked aloud, getting Siesta's attention. "Why can I only see you?" Louise whispered as she weakly reached up and grasped the sides of Siesta's face. "Every time I close my eyes, every time I try to think of when I have been the happiest…all I see is you. Every action, every thought, its you. I'm _blinded_ by you. Everything else becomes a void and all I can see is you."

"I know." Siesta said quietly, using her thumb to brush away the tears she doubted Louise was even aware were falling from her eyes. "Because it is the same for me." Siesta said in in her eyes, Louise could only see her own reflection.

"What do we do?" Louise whispered helplessly having never felt like this in her life.

"Lose ourselves in it." Siesta whispered as she rested her forehead against Louise's. "A void isn't so scary if I have you." Heart feeling like it was about to burst, Louise searched hard for the words that described how she felt for Siesta.

The usual three were simply not enough.

Especially when she could say more with just two.

"You're mine." Louise said and Siesta laughed lightly at that.

"And you're mine." Siesta responded before she pressed her lips against Louise's. They didn't label what they were, that exchange alone would be the only validation they would need from each other.

A commoner that wanted to be owned.

A noble that allowed herself to be owned.

That's all they were.

The last thought, a frightening one that Louise had before her mind simply went blank from the passion was that she would burn the world for this commoner. No one, not even Lightning, would understand just how much power Siesta now wielded.

 **-Fairy Heart Inn: Siesta and Louise's Room-**

Back slamming against her mattress, Louise looked up hungrily as Siesta took her jacket and tossed it to the side before she crawled on top of Louise.

Siesta's left hand skillfully loosened the lacing that held the black garb together while her right slid up Louise's thigh and beneath her skirt. Louise wrapped her arms around Siesta's neck and gasped when she felt Siesta's fingers slip beneath her panties. For a brief moment they both paused, Siesta using enough restraint to give Louise a chance to back out.

Instead, Louise simply nodded and bit her lip.

 **BGM: END**

In the corner, a shell-shocked Derflinger continued his oath of silence, mainly because he was sure if he had reminded them that he was still there he'd be destroyed.

So, he shut the hell up.

That said he couldn't help but be grateful that Siesta was a die-hard romantic who relentlessly went after what she wanted. He shuddered to think what would have happened if she was as dense as those protagonists in those romance novels supposedly were.

 **-Outside of the Room-**

Jessica had raised her hand to knock on the door when a foreboding feeling overcame her. It was if knocking on the door would be the last thing she ever did and when she listened closely to the rustling, whimpers, and whispered promises she realized that the gut feeling had just saved her life.

 **-Flashback: Last night-**

" _Jessica, I have a question." Louise asked as she entered the kitchens. Jessica simply raised an eyebrow and gestured for Louise to continue. "You love, Siesta, right?"_

" _What? Of course, she's my favorite cousin!" Jessica said, surprised that she was even asked that. "We're like sisters."_

" _Good, remember that." Louise said as her expression seemed to darken in a way that made Jessica tremble. "Because if she comes back to our room, crying because of you, like she did last night I will show you just how powerless you really are, commoner."_

 _This was not an idle threat._

 _Jessica realized this immediately._

" _Because of her, I have to fight against my teachings. Fight my own mind to see you all as more than property. To see that your lives matter." Louise whispered so that only Jessica could hear her as she leveled her with a glare that could have frozen hell itself._

 _Lightning would have been proud._

" _You do not want me to think she is the exception to the rule and not the standard." Louise bit out. "I don't know what you two argued about, but fix it. Soon. This is potentially the last time she might even see her family and I will not have her last memories with you all be worse than my last memories with my family. Do you understand?"_

"…"

" _I asked you a question, commoner!" Louise snapped somehow managing to scare Jessica from her fear-induced paralysis._

" _Yes!"_

" _Good." Louise said before her expression softened considerably. "Thank you for your hospitality."_

 _And with that, Louise left the shaking Jessica alone. Whether she was right about the noble or not no longer mattered, because it wouldn't change the fact that she was now scared of the youngest Vallière._

 ***Flashback: END***

Retracting her hand, Jessica decided she'd talk to her cousin in the morning.

 **-Later-**

"Honey, come to bed. Are you still at it?" Scarlet asked before she yawned. She had awoken late into the night to the feeling of an empty bed. Even when focused on his most beautiful of paintings, her husband had always joined her before the night was over. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to Ferdinand who shakily lowered his brush, a look of pure awe etched on to his face as if he himself could not believe what he created. "Ferdi-" Scarlet stopped, a gasp escaping her throat as she bore witness to the masterpiece the painter forged. "Oh... _honey_..." Scarlet whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"It...is done..." Ferdinand whispered tiredly. "And my imagination...is free once more ." Ferdinand said as his brush simply fell from his hand. Before him on the blank canvas that had taunted him so was a portrait of two women garbed in black clothing that contrasted each other and seemed to be woven from darkness. One of the women was shorter with pink hair that looked as delicate as a freshly bloomed flower. Desperately the woman clung to the other who, though much rougher in her appearance, was unmistakably female and just as beautiful. Though delicate, the shorter woman radiated nobility and with that nobility a power the taller woman simply lacked. Yet, despite that power, it was she who was being protected by the obvious commoner, her jacket surrounded the noble and melded with her dress. Their eyes were closed, tears sliding down their cheeks as they went for one last kiss as the flames rising from the edge of the painting seemed prepared to reduce them to ash in an instant.

"Ferdinand...you'd get killed just for painting that." Scarlet whispered as she didn't even bother to wipe away her tears.

"I know, which is why tomorrow I am going to bury it." Ferdinand said seriously. "I will lock it away and one day, perhaps, when the world is ready to gaze upon its beauty I will have my name solidified as the greatest there was." Ferdinand said before he wrapped an arm around her waist as they both gazed at the painting. "My muse is alive and well, I just needed a reminder, a familiar spark to reignite those stubborn flames of creation. You sacrificed everything for me, and because of that I can be the best that I am. In a way, their struggle embodies that sacrifice."

"All these years and you still sing that old tune." Scarlet said as she gently grasped the sides of his face. "I didn't sacrifice _everything_ because in exchange I got all I ever needed. _You."_ Scarlet said before she paused as a sudden realization hit her. Soon she gave him a sad smile and kissed him before she looked back at the painting. "You know? I think those girls will be alright."

"Oh? They are going against the world, you know."

"Yes but sometimes you just need to have a little hope." Scarlet said with a nod. "They just want a home, and if the world wants to stand in their way? They will just have to bring it down. Siesta always did find a way to get what she wanted, and I doubt the one she chose is any different. No. Those two will be just fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Ha! Dear, I am always right. Now come on, let's get back to bed." Scarlet said and with that they left the studio. Beneath the painting, numerous sheets parchment with various sketches and titles could be found but the one that seemed to stick out the most was simply titled...

 _[Blinded by Love]_

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Next Level: A Heavy Wind**_

 **Will: Well, I'll be damned. I'm surprised in a good way about this update, gave me an idea or two. *makes a note for fan service* Though that's only if Lady Rebuff allows me to or if I'll actually go through it since the only experience I have writing something "passionate" is when I used to write some for my ex. So…yeah.**

 _ **RebuffX7: Light some candles, cue the Marvin Gaye, and-**_

 **RebukeX7: Seriously?**

 _ **RebuffX7: What do you do?**_

 **RebukeX7:…**

 _ **RebuffX7: That's what I thought.**_

 **Will: In any case, to keep things fair for Lord Rebuke, Lady Rebuff, the total number of mistakes in this chapter: 16. Happy Rebukegeddon everyone! Support boss!**

 _ **RebuffX7: Heh, hey Rebuke, ever see that number so low?"**_

 **RebukeX7: Oh fuck you T_T**

 _ **Lol now time for reviews!**_

 _ **Raitei410: Long time coming but here's the update!**_

 _ **LightnigJack: Sorry for the wait, here's an update!**_

 _ **LordOfFigaro: Glad you like it, sorry for the wait but here's the update! Yeah canon Louise is a complete waste of a character mainly because they never go in to why she acts the way she does. If they explored her inferiority complex more and toned down her violence then it would be a much better show. This is why we went with Lightning, she's the perfect role-model for her and is more than willing to slap that attitude out of her.**_

 _ **Greatazuredragon: Thank you, thank you, glad you like it!**_

 _ **Ermergerd Memez: I know right~**_

 _ **Kiri Kaitou Clover: Providing I don't get kidnapped by the writer's block cartel again we may get to see how crazy this gets.**_

 _ **Desuka Kira: Lol when I told him that he freaked, that was crazy should have drowned her ass a long time ago. Glad you like the story!**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Only time will tell, glad you liked the story!**_

 _ **Vampireharry the 2: Glad to hear it, here's more!**_

 _ **BraveWOlf13: Thanks!**_

 _ **PokeSEGA64: Glad you like it, and yeah Derf is sword able to CUT straight to the point get it? No? I'll see myself out and I am ashamed. Lol glad you like it though!**_

 _ **Pallendin Pie: Thanks!**_

 _ **AJ Lexie: GOD DAMN its been long since I updated this holy shit. Perfect time to reply to this comment cause the book is out!**_

 _ **Glad you liked the story and you'll always be a legend girl! A bloody British legend who manages to still read this insanity! Yeah thank god that period is over it was not a fun time to be him then. But everything is great now! No point on thinking of the bad when there is so much good left to be seen!**_

 _ **Kazamiyuuka: Lmao all fear Yuuka-sama,**_

 _ **DopplerDee: Yeah Karin…she…she tried? I think? I mean at being a mother, she failed clearly, but she tried…I think lol.**_

 _ **Leonas: Yeah I always wondered what would happen if Saito had Siesta's drive. Say what you want about her in the later seasons, but she went after what she wanted and knew exactly what that was. I'd take that over the dense protag trope any day lol.**_

 _ **Bladerunner43: One day, my friend, one day.**_

 _ **Le Chasseur: On a scale of 1-10 how hype are you because of Rebukegeddon? Rebuke said you would shit yourself seeing how you follow like…everything that was update lol not to mention you have been probably waiting for the book to drop too. You hit the nail on the head with that description, its not a future she wants but it may not be one she can escape thanks for the review!**_

 _ **The Wolf Paladin: The Church will definitely be one more problem Louise and the group don't need but with the blatant heresy its only a matter of time. Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Eon: Glad you like it and yeah they may be the only two who have an understanding of just what kind of beings Louise and Lightning are. Raw power is a tricky question for Louise. There is the raw power she can USE and the raw power she HAS. Her usable amount is above Tabitha/ below Karin or Lightning.**_

 _ **The amount she HAS eclipses them all, combined, and then some**_

 _ **GF255: As always, I appreciate the stats!**_

 _ **Crimson Grave: Yo, review aside, I'll get to that, how have you been? Rebuke and I haven't heard from you in a bit. Everything good?**_

 _ **Now on to the review, glad you liked the chapter! And I appreciate the chapter high-lights lets me know if the parts I thought to be funny actually were. That was honestly may favorite dialogue that chapter!  
**_

 _ **Treyalexander63917: Thanks for the review and the name of his book is Presence: The Marked by L.J. Branch. Late reply, I know, but he read your review and his gratefult hat you kept him in your thoughts!**_

 _ **I love you all, thanks for the reviews!**_

 _ **Anyway, buy Rebuke's mixtape-er-I mean his novel.**_

 _ **Support Rebuke and remember to be beautiful!**_

 _ **~RebuffX7**_


End file.
